Los Cuatro elementos
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: UA ¿Que harias si supieras que no todas las personas son humanas? ¿Crees en las Ninfas? ¿Podran estas ninfas estar con quienes realmente aman? ¿Podra triunfar el amor antes que el poder?-L/H-U/C-F/F-Cap 11 UP: Segunda esencia. Se acerca la verdad.
1. La leyenda de las Ninfas

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n**

**N/A: **Bueno en esta ocasión he vuelto a subir esta historia, ya que muchos decían que estaba inspirada en otro fic, cosa que dudo por que no lo he querido leer por eso mismo, no hasta que termine el mío xD. Pero puse el titulo antes de ver si existía. Un pequeño error ._. Entonces decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a hacerlo con otro nombre =)

Espero que les guste! ¡Aquí va!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

"**La leyenda de las Ninfas" **

Céfiro, un planeta hermoso creado por las oraciones del Pilar, aquella persona que debe dedicar todos sus sentimientos y momentos, que, para la persona elegida significa estar atada a una condena, a nunca poder AMAR a alguien, ya que eso causaría la destrucción del planeta.

Sin embargo, el Pilar no era el único ser que podía dar vida al planeta, también estaban unos seres místicos, llamadas Ninfas, seres con forma humana de singular belleza, pero éstas no tenían todas poderes iguales, unas usaban el agua, otra vivían cuidando la naturaleza, algunas creaban brisas y vientos y por ultimo otras podían crear llamas a su voluntad. No obstante, las Ninfas del Agua, del Bosque, del Viento y del Fuego tenían algo en común, ellas no podían ser vistas por lo humanos porque los consideraban seres inferiores por el solo hecho de destruir por placer o afán de poder a aquel mundo que ellas cuidaban y daban vida, por eso decidieron que si algún ser humano las veía, a este le esperaba inmediatamente la muerte...... pero no sabían que en esta nueva generación de ninfas ocurrirían cambios

Las Ninfas del Agua habitan en todos los mares, ríos, lagos y fuentes. Se encargan de que ningún ser vivo muera de sed dándole de beber con sus propias manos a los animales o dejándole una fuente de agua cerca, para los humanos. Pero como no pueden ser vistas, solo les proporcionaban agua suficiente para que pudieran vivir, pero si algún humano osaba a amenazar su hogar, los dejaban sin agua además que con su encanto los ahogaban, ella podían vivir con cualquiera de las demás Ninfas por ser amistosas y con las que mejor convivían eran con las del Bosque.

Las Ninfas del Bosque viven en los bosques o en lugares parecidos. Ellas son las más serias de las Ninfas. Cada especie de planta, árbol o arbusto tiene una Ninfa a su cuidado que los protegen y si un hombre a cortado muchos árboles durante su vida estas se encargan de que hacer enloquecer con sueños diabólicos. Son las que más salen por la noche, trayendo vida a los bosques con sus poderes. Son Alegres y sociables.

Las Ninfas del Fuego son las más peligrosa y poderosas, aparte de hermosas que las demás Ninfas. Ellas viven en las montañas y volcanes o donde haya calor. Se pueden presentar en todos los fuegos dejándose ver por periodos cortos entre las llamas que los hombres piensan, al verlas, que son parte de su imaginación. Atraen a sus víctimas con su belleza y cuando están cercas del fuego, los consumen entre las llamas. Casi todos los incendios son provocados por ellas porque son muy celosas de las demás en especial de las del Bosque.

Las Ninfas del Viento son las más traviesas y las más inocentes. Amigas de todas las Ninfas. Casi siempre están de buen humor pero cuando se molestan causan huracanes que forman inmensos daños. Juegan a decirles cosas a los humanos, a la mayoría cuando están perdidos, lo que los lleva a cometer cosas que los llevan a la muerte. También les gusta cantar en las ventanas por las noches y viven en algunos manantiales o praderas.

* * *

En unas Montañas de Céfiro…

- ¿¡Donde se metió Hikaru esta vez!? – gritaba una voz femenina – Sabe perfectamente que tiene prohibido salir sola y sin autorización – Era una mujer de unos 40 años de edad aunque parecía de 30. Ella era la líder de las Ninfas del Fuego.

- Hannah – contestó una segunda voz – Sabes tanto como yo que Hikaru es así, traviesa e inocente. Además no es la primera vez que nos hace esto.

- Si, lo sé muy bien Lettice, pero no me gusta que sea así – suspiró – He tratado de cambiarla y sigo sin tener éxito. Actúa realmente como una Ninfa del Viento y no como una del Fuego.

- Así es, pero sabes… es extraño. Actúa como una del Viento por dentro pero su belleza sigue siendo de una del Fuego. Pero es obvio, ya cumplirá 18 años, la edad en donde se muestra nuestra mayor belleza ya que deja de ser una niña ninfa para convertirse en adulta.

- Estas celosa – respondió secamente Hannah mirando a Lettice que tenía unos 28 años de edad.

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

- Que estas celosa de Hikaru =)

- ¿YO? ¿Celosa de Hikaru? – gritó a su líder – Oh por favor, yo era mucho más bonita que ella a su edad.

- Mentirosa u.u' sabes muy bien que ella es más hermosa que ninguna de nosotras en el estado de Transformación.

- Está bien… - admitió derrotada Lettice – Es más bonita… ¡pero solo un poco! – respondió fríamente sin mirar a su líder.

- Esperemos que no se meta en problemas…

* * *

En las Profundidades de una gran laguna…

- ¡¡UMI!! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! – grito una mujer de cortos cabellera azul marino.

- Aquí estoy Marian, no te tienes que alterar – contestó sin ánimos la ninfa de cabellos largos celeste al igual que sus ojos. Tenía 18 años.

- Umi, ¿Por qué no sales un poco por los alrededores para divertirte?

- Pues… realmente no lo sé, no tengo muchos ánimos. Además, es muy aburrido andar sola y no tener con quien hablar

- Lo siento hija – se disculpó – pero sabes que nuestra líder nos encargo este lago a las dos… ¿pero por qué no sales? Tal vez te encuentres una Ninfa.

- ¿Puedo conocer otro tipo de Ninfas? – preguntó emocionada.

- "Por fin está contenta, ya se estaba poniendo demasiado seria," – pensó la madre y luego respondió – Pues no veo el por qué no puedas, nos caracterizamos por ser amigas de todas.

- Entonces voy a salir. Muchas gracias madre.

- De nada, solo ten cuidado de no ser vista por algún humano.

- "o si no lo tengo que matar… argh, como odio esa estúpida ley, ellos no tienen la culpa u.u'" – pensaba – Descuida madre, ya me voy.

* * *

En unas praderas solitarias…

- ¡FUU! – grito una Ninfa de 21 años a otra de 19 que estaba lejos de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres Dorothy? – respondió la ninfa de castaños cabellos hasta sus hombros mientras veía las flores.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo y cantamos cuando salga la luna?

- Lo siento Dorothy, no tengo ganas, no me gusta ser tan traviesa como tú.

- Pero si así somos las Ninfas del Viento – hablaba triste – somos traviesas e inocentes.

- Pero a mí no me gusta ser así Dorothy – dio un suspiro – Lo siento hermana

- Hay esta bien, tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a dar un paseo por los alrededores

- Como tú quieras… - finalizó mientras miraba como el viento mecía la variedad de flores en el prado.

* * *

En el corazón de un espeso bosque…

- ¡Pero por que dejamos que nos hagan esto! ¡ellas tienen su espacio y sin embargo invaden el nuestro! ¡NO ES JUSTO! – gritaba una muchacha muy alterada de unos 20 años de edad.

- Alcione, tienes que entender que así son ellas. Las Ninfas del Fuego por naturaleza destruyen nuestros bosques – le explicaba la más sabia de las Ninfas del Bosque.

- Pero no es justo Adelaide. Ellas lo único que hacen es destruir lo que nosotras con tanto esfuerzo hemos creado.

- Alcione… es su destino. Y deberías de ser más seria, te estás dejando llevar por tus impulsos de rencor hacia ellas y eso no debe pasar.

- Lo siento. Es solo que no soporto que ellas hagan lo que se les de la gana con nuestros bosques – respondió apenada – mejor me iré a descansar. Adios Adelaide.


	2. Umi, la Ninfa del Agua

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n**

**N/A:** En esta ocasión, para la que quiera la apariencia de Umi, es aquella que sale en las paginas, Igual yo trataré de describirlo lo mejor posible. Para que el que quiera la tengo en mi pc asi que me agrega a msn y listo =)

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"**Umi. La ninfa del Agua"**

Umi salía de las aguas de su lago. Era increíble por que las aguas no mojaban sus hermosas ropas de Ninfa del Agua. Llevaba en sus cabellos una corona de flores azules como sus ojos. Sus orejas eran adornadas con unos hermosos aros redondos. Su vestido era de telas muy finas blancas que en su pecho había un pedazo dorado con un zafiro adentro. Sus brazos eran adornados con diferentes tipos de pulseras al igual que sus dedos con anillos. En su cintura estaba un pañuelo azul el cual enmarcaba mas la figura esbelta de la Ninfa. El vestido le llegaba mas debajo de sus rodillas pues se veían unas hermosas sandalias doradas con piedras azules.

- Vaya… - dijo mirando a su alrededor. Nunca había salido a recorrer los alrededores del lago que debían de cuidar – Es un lugar muy lindo…

Caminaba por las rocas que conformaban la orilla del lago mientras observaba asombrada y maravillada por lo que sus ojos veían. Distinguió que su lago estaba rodeado por un bosque.

- Tal vez encuentre una Ninfa del Bosque si entro allí – Pero enseguida miró hacia el lago – No debo alejarme mucho… solo será unos metros.

Se alejo de la orilla del lago y empezó a entrar a las espesuras del bosque. A medida que entraba vio animales y con una sonrisa puso su mano como una vasija, luego empezó a aparecer agua que se rebalsaba de su mano. Los animales bebían felices de la mano de la Ninfa.

- Parece un lugar muy tranquilo… Me pregunto si habrá otro ser igual a mí. Me gustaría tener una amiga con quien hablar. – suspiro resignada viendo como los animales seguían bebiendo.

Pero de repente tanto los animales como Umi se alertaron. Podían sentirlo. Alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Rápidamente los animales se fueron a esconder y la ninfa solo se escondió detrás de un gran árbol que no dejaba que se viera.

- Rayos… esto es realmente agotador…. – escuchó decir no muy lejos de ella – Deberían de tener ya hecho un camino. En fin… un descanso no me hará mal.

Umi acercó un poco la mirada y lo que vio le pareció muy curioso. Era un hombre de cortos cabellos lilas. Llevaba una enorme mochila en su espalda la cual se la saco para descansar. Llevaba días sin poder descansar. Saco una cantimplora y la abrió.

- Argh - reclamó agitando la cantimplora vacía – Ahora debo conseguir agua. Sino no llegaré a mi destino.

Umi no podía resistir la tentación de ir a observarlo. Pero ella lo sabía muy bien, ese ser no era como ella, era un humano. Pero no le importaba eso, solo quería conversar con alguien. Quería que alguien la escuchara que no fuese su madre.

- "pero como voy… no debe saber que soy una Ninfa…" – pensó Umi. Debía ayudarlo, necesitaba agua y en su ser no podía dejarlo morir.

En eso recuerda que tenía una pequeña tela de seda en su vestido. (N/A: entre el vestido y el pañuelo que tiene puesto en la cintura =3) Enseguida se lo pone en su rostro cubriendo su boca y parte de su nariz. Con sus manos invoca una vasija mediana y la pone cuidadosamente en el suelo para llenarla de agua.

- "Bien… estoy lista… ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo me acerco a él?" –Debía de actuar como humana ¿pero cómo? Tenía que hacer que aquel joven la escuchara. – "Claro, como no lo pensé antes" – y vio en el piso pedazos de ramas secas. Ella solo las piso levemente para que el chico la escuchara.

- ¿Quién está allí? – dijo el joven con un bastón en sus manos listo para el ataque.

- Este…. Perdón… - susurró Umi y decidió salir lo la vasija – Es que pasaba por aquí y vi que no le quedaba agua… y pensé que si quería de la mía…

El chico apenas pudo procesar lo que la chica le había dicho. Estaba muy asombrado por la belleza de aquella chica. Jamás vio a alguien tan hermosa como ella. Esos cabellos tan largos y lisos. Y esos ojos que reflejaban casi el mar eran algo que jamás soñó poder ver.

- ¿Ah? – dijo saliendo de su trance - ¡oh perdón! Este sí, se me ha acabado el agua.

- Déjeme ayudarlo – Se acercó – ¿Me permite su cantimplora por favor?

- Si, si… tome… - dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Gracias – Y la hundió en su vasija hasta llenarla. – Tome

- Muchas Gracias…

- No hay de que – y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – Debo irme, de seguro está atrasado. Suerte en su viaje.

- ¡Espera! – dijo sosteniéndole el brazo suavemente - ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Umi estaba muy nerviosa. Desde que vio aquellos ojos azules del chico un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella crecía lo que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- Yo… este… no debo. – Trató de sonar lo más seria posible. Pero con el no podía ser seria. Algo en él hacía que ella quisiera siempre verlo.

- Por favor… es lo único que le pido. Además… no estoy apurado, aun me queda tiempo para llegar a mi destino. Me gustaría mucho saber de ti.

Umi no podía creerlo. Aquel hombre quería hablar con ella. Por primera vez sentía que si podría tener a alguien diferente para hablar.

- Me llamo Umi – contestó suavemente. - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

- Soy Clef – luego se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el brazo de la chica y lo soltó – Disculpa.

- No se preocupe – y se puso al lado de él - ¿Me puedo sentar acá?

- Pero claro, el bosque no es mío, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

- Gracias – y se sentó en una roca cerca del chico. Se había creado un silencio.

- ¿Eres de por acá? – preguntó para romper el hielo.

- Si, vivo cerca de aquí

- ¿Y qué hacia una chica tan bella como tu sola en este bosque?

- Llevaba agua hacia…. – Umi trataba de inventar algo para proteger su identidad –

- ¿Hacia el pueblo? – trato de adivinar Clef

- Si, si, llevaba agua – contestó aliviada – ¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace por aquí? Creo que está de viaje ¿o no?

- Sí, soy un viajero. Estoy en una misión muy importante.

- Ya veo… ¿Su hogar queda muy lejos?

- Ums… si, queda bastante lejos de acá.

- Entiendo – contesto triste Umi – "Tal vez no lo vuelva a ver"

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro – respondió saliendo de su pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué te tapas el rostro? Una chica tan linda como usted no debería ocultar su belleza.

- ¡Es una tradición! – invento rápidamente mirándolo. – Mi madre siempre dice que debo ser cuidadosa con la gente con quien hablo. Por eso debo cubrirme, para que no me reconozcan.

- Ums… si, tiene lógica. – contestó sonriéndole. De repente empezó a reír solo a lo que Umi se extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto confundida.

- No nada. Perdóname – contestó amablemente – es solo que me imagina algo

- ¿Qué cosa? Espero que no haya sido nada morboso…

- ¡No no! ¡no fue nada de eso! – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a lo que Umi sonrió al verlas – Bueno me imaginaba que me acompañabas en mi viaje. Sería realmente entretenido tener a alguien con quien hablar en el camino. ¿Te gustaría hacer que mis imágenes se hagan realidad? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Umi no sabía que responder. Aquel humano quería que ella, una ninfa del Agua viajara con él. No, no debía hacerlo, pero muy dentro de ella le encantaba la idea de recorrer nuevas tierras y sobre todo con compañía.

- Yo…. Tengo que pensarlo. – contestó mirando al suelo.

- Entiendo, no vives sola. De seguro tu novio se va a enojar si te llevo conmigo – Clef quería sacar más información de ella y sabia que con eso lo lograría.

- ¿Novio? Yo no tengo eso, y si. No vivo sola, vivo con mi madre. Debo hablar con ella…

- Tranquila no te quiero presionar. ¿Te parece si lo decides mañana a esta hora? Juntémonos acá y me das tu decisión. – en su interior estaba feliz porque aquella hermosa chica no tuviera novio.

- Está bien… - y luego miró el cielo. Era el atardecer. Debía regresar si no su madre se enojaría. – Nos vemos mañana. Debo irme.

- Hasta mañana Umi.

- Hasta mañana…. Clef.

Umi corrió con la vasija en dirección del lago. Dejo la vasija en el suelo y con su mano la desapareció. Enseguida entro en las profundidades del lago. Allí estaba su madre. Esperándola.

- Umi te has demorado mucho – contestó su madre preocupada – pensé que te había pasado algo.

- No madre – contestó alegre – Tuve una maravillosa tarde. Gracias a ti por hacerme salir de este lugar.

- No hay problema. Hija mía.

- Iré a descansar un rato. Adiós madre. – Y Umi se fue a descansar.

Al día siguiente Umi aun pensaba en las palabras de aquel chico. ¿Sería capaz de dejar a su madre por él? Pero tenía que hacerlo. No quería quedarse sola ni menos no conocer el mundo que la rodeaba. Debía decirle a su madre. Así que fue donde ella

- Marian… – susurró Umi.

- Dime Umi ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo he tomado una decisión – contestó firmemente – Saldré de este lago para investigar nuevas tierras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que oyes madre. Quiero viajar, quiero conocer este mundo, el mundo de los humanos.

- Umi….

- ¡Perdóname madre! ¡pero es lo que siento!

- Umi… solo dime una cosa. ¿Cuál es la causa?

- Yo… – Umi titubeaba. No sabía si decirle que era por un humano. Pero ella era su madre y algo en su corazón le decía que ella la comprendería.

- Un humano.

- ¿Un humano? – pregunto nuevamente asombrada - ¿Has estado con un Humano?

- Si… él estaba en el bosque y se le había acabado el agua. Entonces me cubrí el rostro para que no viera mi rostro ni viera mis marcas detrás de las orejas. – hizo una pausa. Hasta el momento todo iba bien – Luego me quede con el conversando. Fue realmente agradable conmigo. Y su forma de hablar me llamo mucha la atención. El es como yo. Siempre ha estado solo. No sabemos lo que es la amistad. Madre por favor, déjame ir con él.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

- Si… lo sé. Estoy rompiendo las leyes. Me estoy enviando a mi misma al exilio. Pero quiero conocerlo.

- Umi… – y su madre le dio una sonrisa – No serás desterrada por que no le diré nada a la líder. Pero ten cuidado hija mía. Si alguien se entera que existimos… estaremos todas las ninfas en problemas. Espero que ese humano al que elegiste sea bueno y no revele tu secreto.

- Aun no se lo digo… quiero conocerlo primero. Porque si me traiciona tendré que matarlo. Prefiero establecer una amistad con el bien firme antes de decir mi identidad.

- Una sabia decisión. Puedes ir Umi.

- Gracias Marian… pero dime ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la ligera? – eso realmente la había asombrado que su madre actuara tan tranquilamente.

- Porque yo también pasé por lo mismo… Antes de estar con tu padre, conocí a un humano y me causo mucha curiosidad saber de su mundo.

- ¿y él sabia que eras una Ninfa del Agua?

- Si, el lo sabía. – y su rostro se puso triste – pero por mi culpa el murió. Me protegió hasta dar su vida por mi – Luego miró a Umi – solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Los humanos son muy celosos y rencorosos. Desean lo que no les pertenece y hacen cosas horribles para conseguirlo.

- Lo tendré madre. Muchas gracias por comprenderme. Adiós madre.

- Adiós hija… espero que nada malo te pase…

Umi salió de las aguas y rápida y ágilmente llegó hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse con Clef. Pero antes debía de cubrirse las marcas que caracterizaban a su raza así que se coloco un pañuelo azul que tapaba los símbolos de su cuello. Y en efecto, allí estaba el sentado en la misma roca con los brazos cruzados. Esperándola.

- Hola Clef – saludó ella saliendo de los árboles.

- Hola Umi – contestó alegremente

- Ya tome mi decisión… - habló mientras miraba el piso

- ¿Y cuál es? Pero antes quiero que sepas que no me enojaré sea cual sea tu decisión.

- Quiero ir contigo – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Enserio? – Clef no podía estar más feliz. Aparte de tener una bella chica a su lado, como compañera de viaje. Tendría a alguien con quien conversar en esas largas y aburridas noches.

- Claro. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte. Me gustaría conocer los diferentes lugares de este planeta.

- Bueno entonces que esperamos. Vayamos – contestó – pero antes debemos ir al pueblo, debemos conseguir más provisiones para los dos.

- Oh no es necesario… - ¿Cómo le podría decir que ella solo necesitaba de agua para sobrevivir? Era un gran problema – Yo… no como mucho.

- Bueno pero igual necesitas cosas. Ven vamos.

- Está bien… "Nada saco con negarlo, solo daré sospechas"

Y así Umi, la Ninfa del Agua, emprendió un largo viaje con un humano, Clef.


	3. Alcione, la Ninfa de los Bosques

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia para entretenerlos n.n

**¡¡Atención!!** Es un capitulo algo corto pero más adelante los haré más largos. ¡Esto es más que nada para dar una base a como se hará la trama!

**HEFINI84**: Jajja ¡si! Le cambie el nombre porque todos se confundirían con otra historia, que leí los primeros capítulos (no estoy segura si es la misma xD) pero no se parece en nada a la mía xD Ya tenía hecho capítulos más adelantados de la trama principal. Que será obviamente de mi pareja favorita :P Claro que también las otras serán importantes *.*

**Akira Nishikawa:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! :O Ojalá siga gustándote juju.

**Aridenere:** ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste como se va tramando todo xD! Ojalá que te guste este capítulo.

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"**Alcione. La ninfa de los Bosques"**

Una hermosa Ninfa del Bosque caminaba por sus terrenos como todos los días. Ella se había hecho cargo de custodiar sus límites para que ninguna Ninfa invasora los atacara, sobre todo las Ninfas del Fuego.

Ella no era como todas sus amigas. Todas eran tranquilas y serias, no les importaba que las ninfas del fuego quemaran sus bosques, era algo natural en su mundo de fantasias.

– No permitiré que vuelvan a quemar nuestros preciados bosques – decía con rencor.

Llevaba puesto un traje bastante ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, de un color café claro. Sus cabellos negros estaban sueltos, le llegaban al suelo. En su frente tenía una tiara de color dorado con perlas cafés. Sus pies eran abrigados por unas pequeñas sandalias de medio taco que la hacía ver más fina y delicada. Sus ojos eran celestes y demostraban una gran ira en ellos.

Con sus finas manos tocaba la corteza del árbol mirando como este tenía señas de haber sido quemado y un profundo odio surgía de su interior.

Miró el cielo y vio que estaba atardeciendo. _Es el momento de crear vida_ pensó y se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque. Allí había una pequeña laguna. Cerca de ésta movió un poco la tierra y escarbó, enseguida fue a la laguna y tomó algo de agua entre sus delicadas mano y la depositó en el orificio. Luego con la palma de su mano salió un poder que brillaba, enseguida una pequeña planta salió.

– Vamos pequeña, debes crecer para acompañar a tus amigos – y nuevamente le dio más poder y la planta se transformo en un árbol no muy grande. – Eso, ahora debes sobrevivir por tu cuenta

Y sonrió al ver su pequeño árbol.

– Vaya, que interesante

Alcione se dio vuelta bruscamente al escuchar la voz. No había sentido el aroma de nadie, ni la presencia de un humano o ninfa.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó alejándose un poco. Y entre las sombras salió una silueta.

– Eres una ninfa de los bosques ¿no? – Contestó la sombra omitiendo la pregunta de la ninfa – Creación, la cualidad distintiva de ustedes

– ¿Por qué no me respondes? – dijo arqueando una ceja. Podía sentir que era una presencia humana, pero no 100%, era una extraña mezcla.

– Soy una hechicera – y se colocó frente a la ninfa.

Alcione la vio. Una mujer de cabellos plateados con un extraño peinado y con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Una tez casi tan blanca como la misma nieve. Usaba unas ropas totalmente negras y un gran bastón café con negro.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Alcione. Por un segundo sintió como esa mujer la examinaba y la miraba intensamente.

– ¿Por qué una ninfa como tú esta en este bosque?

– Aquí es donde debo estar

– Tienes un don fascinante y aun así lo usas para crear arboles y plantes. ¿Por qué no lo usas para algo más? Tu poder de creación es ilimitado. Podrías hacer grandes cosas

– No tengo motivos para crear algo que no sea naturaleza. Protejo el bosque que he creado

La mujer volvió a analizar a la ninfa y una sonrisa se creó en su rostro.

– ¿Para qué proteger algo que los humanos destruyen? – Dijo irónicamente y tocó el árbol que había creado Alcione – Tan lleno de vida y en solo segundos los humanos lo cortaran o peor… lo quemaran…

Calor, fuego. Alcione sintió como su sangre hervía al recordar a su más grande rival, las ninfas del fuego.

– Vaya… ese rostro indica que tengo razón… ¿Qué es lo que te perturba ninfa?

– Fuego. Odio el fuego – dijo Alcione. No sabía el por qué estaba expresando lo que sentía a esa desconocida, pero el odio que sentía la estaba carcomiendo viva.

– Ya veo… ¿Creo que existen ninfas con el don del fuego verdad? – y miró los ojos de Alcione.

– Ellas destruyen todo lo que nosotros creamos, todo nuestro esfuerzo se ve opacado por su estúpido fuego. Las odio a todas ellas

– Odio… un sentimiento precioso – y Alcione la miró confundida – Claro, si se sabe cómo usarlo

– Yo no debería tener odio por ellas, pero no puedo evitarlo, desearía poder hacer algo para detenerlas y enseñarles que se siente estar en nuestro lugar

– El odio y la venganza…. – y la hechicera sonrió – Podrías usar tu don para enseñarles

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Yo te puedo enseñar a crear criaturas con tu don, criaturas capaces de opacar y destruir a tus rivales

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no puedo?

– No lo has hecho ¿verdad? – y rio. Era una risa fría, malévola – Tú creas a partir de la tierra y los arboles, pero el fuego puede destruirlas sin problemas. Pero con mi poder, las ninfas del fuego caerán a tus pies

– ¿Qué ganas con ayudarme? – Cuestionó Alcione – No creo que me prestes tu ayuda a cambio de nada

– Claro. Quiero algo justo. Yo no puedo crear cosas como tú. Pero necesito criaturas para mi objetivo.

– ¿Cuál es?

– Quiero gobernar el mundo de los humanos. Ellos no entienden el poder de mi magia, me juzgaron y me exiliaron. Al igual que tu, tengo venganza y odio hacia ellos en mi corazón.

– Pero ¿Qué me garantiza que no querrás dañar nuestro mundo de ninfas?

– No me interesa. Solo quiero venganza, quiero que ellos sufran por todo lo que yo sufrí. Toda esa humillación. Quiero ver caer uno por uno a los que me condenaron. Que dices, ¿hacemos el trato?

Alcione lo pensó. No estaba bien romper las leyes ni el ciclo de las ninfas. Pero tampoco era justo que ellas sufrieran por las ninfas del fuego. Al final, el odio de su corazón era más fuerte que su razón del balance.

– Acepto

– Excelente

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Dame tu mano – y la ninfa se la paso. La hechicera coloco su palma en el antebrazo de la chica y una luz negra cubrió la piel de Alcione.

Alcione sintió que su brazo ardía y dolía. Gritó al sentir el contacto de ese poder negro en su piel y dentro de ella. Sentía que estaba corriendo por su sangre. Luego el dolor empezó a disminuir. Miró su brazo y había extrañas marcas en forma de tribales.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Alcione.

– Te he dado parte de mi poder, con esto podrás crear vida animal. Pero aun no. Tengo que darte más y tenemos que hacer un ritual antes de empezar. Todavía mi poder no se acostumbra a tu cuerpo.

Enseguida la hechicera miró el bosque y el cielo. Ya estaba oscuro.

– Debo irme. Tengo que hacer algo antes. Juntémonos mañana.

– ¿Cómo sabré donde estas?

– Mi poder dentro de ti te dirá donde estaré – y la mujer empezó a caminar en dirección del bosque

– Espera, por lo menos dime cómo te llamas. Yo soy Alcione – La hechicera se dio vuelta y sonreía.

– Me llamo Debonair

Y la mujer se perdió en las espesuras del Bosque dejando a una ninfa con muchas preguntas en su mente.


	4. Fuu, la ninfa del Viento

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

**Mei Fanel**: Jajaja gracias por leer mi historia. Lamento decirte que deberás esperar al próximo capítulo para ver a Hikaru :P aunque tranquila, ese capítulo será más largo :P Me gusta esa pareja y de ellos se tratará más que nada la historia *.* Umi y Clef… ums aun siguen por ahí perdidos jajaja Luego aparecerán. Y Bueno, tenía que poner a Fuu, necesitaba al viento jajaja ¿Quién mas que ella para ese rol? xD Y siii! En todo obra oscura tiene que haber alguien feo y malo, ósea Debonair XD No pensé que les gustaría la idea, pero le queda como anillo al dedo eso de ser hechicera malévola mujajaja xD Espero que te guste este capitulo que es de Fuu xD No dice mucho pero tenía que hacer encajar las cosas :P

**Shinomu**: Jajaja claro, ella ni se entera de lo que le pasará (solo yo lo sé Jujujuju XD) Y las cosas no se vienen buenas para ella ni para las ninfas :P Espero que te agrade este capítulo n.n

**HEFINI84**: jaja gracias por tu Review :P Si, para variar Alcione tiene que ser mala, pero eso le pasa por ser tan obsesiva jajaja y rencorosa :P Se está metiendo en las patas de los caballos y eso, créeme, no es nada bueno. Y si, a ver si este capítulo es interesa algo. No se me da mucho escribir sobre Fuu ( ¿Será por mi pareja favorita es Hikaru-Lantis? xD!) Pero hago lo que puedo :P

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! =) ESPERO QUE DEJEN MAS CON SUS CRITICAS CONTRUCTIVAS, COMENTARIOS, POSIBLES IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA (nunca están de mas =P) **

**AQUÍ VA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

"**Fuu. La Ninfa del Viento."**

Fuu seguía en aquella rama de ese majestuoso árbol. Al frente de ella estaban una gran cantidad de diversas flores. Colores llamativos, azules, rosados, amarillos, etc. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía con el entorno.

Movió sus alas levemente para crear una pequeña brisa. Eran unas alas preciosas, con un toque verdoso que hacia juego con lo que ella traía.

En sus cabellos rubios estaba una corona de flores, en donde atrás llevaba hojas y adelante unas preciosas flores blancas. No llevaba objetos en sus orejas. Su vestido era de telas blancas y verdes, como el color de sus ojos que dejaba al descubierto su espalda. En la parte del busto tenia una tela blanca que era apoyada por un enorme broche de color dorado con una gran esmeralda en el medio. De este medallón salían tiras que le servían como tirantes para el vestido. Debajo del medallón tenía una cadena que le colgaba llegando a la altura de su ombligo y que en final tenía una esmeralda más pequeña de forma triangular. Apoyado del medallón ahora tenía la tela verde que le llegaba a las rodillas para luego dejar a la vista la tela blanca que cubría hasta sus tobillos. Solo se podía ver unas sandalias clásicas de color verde con pequeñas piedrecitas verdosas.

Ella realmente no entendía a las de su clase, tan traviesas y juguetonas. En cambio ella era tan diferente, le gustaba la tranquilidad, la paz que le daba las brisas del viento, ver como sus flores eran mecidas por las pequeñas corrientes que ella hacía.

- Todo esta tan tranquilo…. – y cerró los ojos sintiendo el sol con el aire en su rostro. Como amaba esa paz.

De repente sintió, a lo lejos, algo que se acercaba. Era casi inaudible para un humano. Lo que se acercaba no hacía casi ningún movimiento brusco. Era demasiado ágil y agraciado para ser un humano.

Decidió esconderse entre las ramas y ver lo que venía.

- No te escondas – dijo la voz de una mujer que llegaba a los prados. La vio y supo que era.

Ella lentamente bajo de donde estaba y vio a una mujer de largos cabellos negros con un vestido parecido al de ella.

- ¿Qué hace una ninfa del viento en un lugar tan quieta y sin hacer travesuras? – le preguntó la mujer.

- Me gusta permanecer aquí. Mi hogar esta en este campo de flores – y miró a la mujer a los ojos – Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué hace una ninfa del bosque en este prado tan lejos de su casa?

- Busco respuestas – dijo secamente la ninfa.

Fuu miró y analizó el aura de la ninfa, era café, característica única de las ninfas del bosque. Pero esta emanaba hilos negros desde su corazón. No, no era normal.

- Te puedo pedir un favor. No como amiga, sino como ninfa

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me gustaría ir a crear mas allá de tu prado, pero para eso necesito protección. Al lugar que voy solo pueden entrar por aquí.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo protección?

- Si, será solo una semana. Yo sé que no estarás en desacuerdo. Vives aquí, por lo tanto no te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas hacer

Fuu lo pensó. No le pedía nada que ella no pudiese cumplir. Pero algo le inquieta, algo en esa ninfa no le agradaba. Ese tono de voz y de mando, no encajaban con la especie del bosque.

- No lo sé… - dijo Fuu confundida.

- Por favor, será solo una semana. Te avisaré cuando esté listo.

Fuu quería pensarlo bien. No le gustaba hacer compromisos al azar. Pero esa aura realmente empezaba a molestarle, le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cada vez era más intenso.

- Esta bien – dijo rápidamente.

- Solo será una semana – y la ninfa se dirigió al lugar donde quería estar.

Fuu sentía que con cada paso que daba la ninfa mejor se sentía. Era extraño. Jamás le había dolido la cabeza y menos por una ninfa. Algo no le gustaba de todo eso. Pero que más daba. Ya había dicho que si. No podía irse sin cumplir esa promesa.

Miró el camino que hizo la ninfa y vio que las flores se empezaban a marchitar. _Qué raro… ella da vida ¿Por qué entonces las flores mueren?_

Decidió no pensar en ello, ya que le volvía a doler la cabeza de solo pensar. Así que decidió quedarse en su rama favorita. Ahora debía proteger, atarse a ese lugar por una semana. _Que irónico, nunca me ha molestado permanecer en un solo lugar, pero ahora realmente desearía alejarme de ese bosque con esa ninfa del Bosque…_

Habían pasado tres días, los tres días más largos que Fuu podía recordar. Se sentía algo extraña, angustiada. En su ser estaba ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento. De que había hecho mal ¿pero por qué? Solamente iba a proteger si es que alguien se interponía en el camino de la ninfa del bosque, nada que unas ráfagas pudiesen detener de los intrusos.

¿Entonces por qué su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto? Jamás se había sentido así, incluso sabiendo que no hacia lo que las ninfas de su clases debían de hacer. Algo estaba realmente mal. Dio un suspiro. Todo esto le daba muy mala espina.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien venia. Era alguien bastante tosco, por no decir bruto. Causaba demasiado ruido al caminar. Podía escucharlo, pasos fuertes y con fuerza. _Humano._ Solo ellos ocasionaban tanto ruido. Era uno y tenía prisa, sentía como quebraba ramas en el piso.

Pronto pudo verlo. Se detuvo a mirar su prado de flores. Tenía cabellos verdes, un poco alborotados y revueltos, sus ojos eran de un color miel y en su mejilla llevaba la marca de una cicatriz. Sus ropas eran blancas con finos detalles dorados. Y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón con una espada en el lado izquierdo.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención a la ninfa era sus ojos. Ojos tan intensos en esa mirada, una mirada de guerrero. De alguien que había sufrido mucho. Miraba con sumo cuidado y determinación su campo de flores. Fue en entonces cuando el hombre dio el primer paso.

_No puedes entrar….  _- susurró Fuu a través del viento de sus alas.

El chico se detuvo drásticamente, como si dudase de lo que había escuchado. El joven pareció que se tomó su tiempo pensándolo, pero luego volvió a caminar por el sendero de sus flores. _Que testarudo _pensó Fuu.

_No debes pasar… _- habló nuevamente a través del viento.

Esta vez convocó una ráfaga de viento la cual haría que impidiera el paso del muchacho. Pero no lo logró. El hombre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas a través de las ondas de aire. _No podrás pasar mis flores…_

En el momento en que el muchacho llegó a la mitad del sendero, las flores empezaron a crecer considerablemente.

- Pero qué demonios… - dijo el chico sacando su espada. Veía con asombro como las flores lo atacaban.

Las flores crecían, con bocas con filosos dientes. Rápidamente vieron a su enemigo. El chico de cabellos verdes trataba de detenerlas. Las cortaba pero instantáneamente crecían más y más. Si continuaba así todo el prado de flores lo atacaría.

Fuu miraba desde la rama. El chico era bueno, muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente para detener a sus flores. Por un segundo se sintió culpable. ¿Qué culpa tenía el chico de que quisiera atravesar su prado?

Pero una promesa, el deber era ahora el importante. Su palabra era más importante. Sin embargo, con cada golpe, con cada ataque de sus flores al muchacho le dolía su corazón.

El joven tenía problemas, su cuerpo tenía varias heridas sangrantes en sus brazos, piernas, pecho. El peso de la espada estaba agotándolo. Apenas podía ponerse de pie. _¿Por qué no huye? Si sigue así morirá_ pensaba la ninfa.

- _Vete de aquí o no vivirás… _

Sin embargo el chico no retrocedió. En su mirada no se veía la derrota solo orgullo. Su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó en el suelo, esperando que fuera su fin.

Fuu detuvo a las flores. Y con su poder invocó una ráfaga de aire. Somnífero en las partículas.

El muchacho sentía sus ojos pesados. Muy pesados y su cuerpo le dolía. Estaba perdido.

La ninfa se acercó con una brisa y llegó al lado del muchacho. Lo miró y enseguida movió su mano para que una de las flores se acercara. La flor tomó entre sus hojas el cuerpo del joven y lo dejó en el lugar por donde vino el muchacho.

- Gracias – le dijo a la flor y esta se devolvió al prado para luego volver a la normalidad como las demás.

Fuu se agachó, toco el rostro del chico. Suavidad. A pesar de tener ese rostro serio su piel era tersa. Enseguida miró el resto del cuerpo. Realmente estaba grave.

- Humanos… siempre tan obstinados…. – y dio un suspiro para luego colocar sus manos en el pecho del hombre – Viento curativo

De sus manos salieron un rocío que cabria al hombre al mismo tiempo que sus heridas sanaban. Cuando estaba listo la chica caminó de vuelta al sendero.

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y se coloco como instinto su mano en su cabeza confundido. Al frente pudo divisar una silueta, una mujer con cortos cabellos dorados y flores en ellos. Unos ojos verdes… Esmeraldas.

- _No vuelvas a pasar… No te perdonaré la próxima vez…_

El chico se miro confundido el cuerpo. Sus heridas no estaban y estaba en la entrada del sendero. Sueño, todo eso era para él solo una pesadilla. Pero no quería tentar su suerte dos veces. Se levantó y puso su mano en su barbilla meditando.

Fuu volvió a la rama donde podía verlo perfectamente. El hombre seguía allí, pensativo, Audaz. Vio como una sonrisa salía de sus rostro y se devolvía por el mismo camino que había seguido antes.

Fuu nuevamente suspiró. Por lo menos no volvería a intentarlo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que pasaran los días para ser liberada de su palabra.


	5. Hikaru, la Ninfa del Fuego

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

**HEFINI84:** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad esque no estaba conforme con el capitulo de Fuu. Se me complico mucho escribir sobre ella y el tener que darle esa personalidad jajaja. Y bueno tenia que hacer que Ferio fuera igual de testarudo como siempre pero sin enfocarme mucho en él, cosa que creo que resulto :P Y bueno, no me resistí y subo altiro este capitulo que sé que tanto ansias :P Espero que sea de tu agrado.

**¡Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti HEFINI84! Por ser la primera lectora que se interesó en esta historia! :P (dejame un reviw con tu opinión obviamente sino me enojo jajajaja)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Hikaru. La Ninfa del Fuego"**

Hikaru nuevamente había desobedecido las leyes de su raza. Había salido de las profundidades de los volcanes para ver la luz del día.

– Esto es tan hermoso… – decía mirando como los rayos del sol le llegaban a su fina piel blanca – No entiendo porque no podemos salir de los volcanes. Todo esta tan vivo. No sé porque las Ninfas del Fuego no podemos salir cuando queramos…

Caminó alegremente a la entrada de un bosque. Ella sabía que si entraba en los bosques se encontraría con las Ninfas del Bosque, sus "enemigas". Por sus elementos jamás habría una amistad entre ellas. Ellas daban vida en cambio ninfas como Hikaru solo la destruían por su poder y sus celos a las demás. Pero ella no era así, ella era alegre y traviesa. Pura inocencia. Jamás podría odiar a otra ninfa, siempre existiría una solución en el fondo de su corazón.

Decidió entrar cuidadosamente, la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Debía ver que maravillas eran creadas por aquellas Ninfas del Bosque. Sus pequeños pasos eran tan delicados y agraciados que no podía ser detectada por nadie que no fuese de su raza.

Recorrió los diversos caminos creados por los árboles. Pero de repente su oído desarrollado escuchó algo que jamás había oído. Un llanto.

– ¿Qué será ese sonido? – se preguntó haciéndose paso por las grandes raíces.

Hasta que al final lo encontró. Un pequeño animal, un cachorro. Era esa criatura la cual lloraba llamando su madre desconsoladamente. Hikaru se acercó al pequeño.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeño? – y lo tomó. Lo observó detenidamente – ¿Qué es esto? – Y tocó el pelaje del lomo del pequeño – Es… sangre.

Y lo revisó. No, el pequeño no estaba herido. ¿Pero por que tenía sangre en su pelaje? De repente el cachorro y ella lo sintieron. Algo venia hacia ellos. Y no era una sola cosa, eran varios… muchos.

El pequeño animal se refugió en los brazos de la Ninfa. Hikaru podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo del cachorro. Sea lo que fuese que viniese era algo malo. Muy malo. Ella solo se preparaba para lo peor.

Y en efecto, una manada de enormes criaturas apareció rodeándola. Eran alrededor de diez monstruos con enormes colmillos sedientos. su apariencia era como lobos salvajes poseidos. Pero Hikaru lo olfateó y lo vio. Sus hocicos olían a sangre y estaban rojos.

– Ellos fueron… ellos mataron a la madre de este pequeño… – y aferró mas al pequeño a su cuerpo – Tranquilo, no te pasará nada. Yo estaré aquí…

Y cada vez la manada la rodeaba con deseos de destrozar carne. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no sabía cómo. No podía invocar mucho fuego pues quemaría los árboles. Aunque en el lugar donde estaban no habían muchos, pero no quería destruir nada de aquel lugar.

No pudo pensar mucho pues uno de los monstruos se le había lanzado encima. Ella solo lo apuntó con la mano.

– ¡Flecha de fuego! – gritó y de su palma aparecieron llamas de fuego las cuales impactaron al monstruo quemándolo y dejándolo en el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando el resto de la manada se le tiró encima todos juntos.

Hikaru aprovechó de salir de aquel círculo por el lugar que dejó el animal quemado. Con suma gracia pudo esquivar muchos de los ataques de los monstruos. Pero al esquivar un ataque mágico uno de ellos la embistió directo a un árbol sin poder ella esquivarlo.

– Auch… eso me dolió… – se quejó Hikaru sobándose la cabeza con una mano ya que en la otra sostenía al cachorro – ¿Estás bien pequeño?

No alcanzó a ver el rostro del animal debido a que nuevamente venían a atacarla. Intentó moverse, pero al hacer fuerza con su pie este inmediatamente tembló y la hizo caer al suelo. Se había lastimado el tobillo.

– Demonios… – susurró al verse imposibilitada de moverse. Ahora tenía problemas. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

– ¡Resplandor! – se escuchó decir cerca de ella. En ese momento abrió los ojos y vio un gran hombre de cabellos negros con una tiara dorada en su cabeza y que llevaba una capa blanca en su espalda.

Enseguida miró a las bestias. Todas estaban quemadas por los poderosos rayos que invocó aquel muchacho. Los contó rápidamente. Ocho, había matado ocho y ella a uno. Faltaba uno, y lo vio que se dirigía a atacar la espalda del joven.

– ¡Flechas de fuego! – gritó apuntando al muchacho.

Aquel chico se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de la chica. ¿Lo atacaba? Pero si le había salvado la vida. Pero miró a su costado. Venía un monstruo más y justo impactó con el ataque mágico de la chica.

El joven volvió a mirar a aquella muchacha que había utilizado magia. No sabía que hubiese alguien en los alrededores que pudiese usar magia. Pero dejó de pensar eso cuando miró detenidamente.

Aquella chica poseía largos cabellos sueltos de un color rojo como el fuego con pequeñas ondas, éstos estaban adornados con flores rojas mucho más oscuras que sus cabellos. De ese mismo color de las flores eran sus ojos. Llevaba unos aros dorados con rojo y sus labios eran de un rosado que brillaba. Su vestido era corto que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, en su cintura tenía una tela roja que actuaba como corsé haciendo notar la pequeña cintura de la mujer. El vestido dejaba al descubierto su espalda pero le formaba unas mangas abiertas a cada lado de sus delgados brazos los cuales tenían adornos colgantes del mismo diseño que sus aros. Finalmente en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias rojas planas con hilos que se entrecruzaban hasta llegar un poco debajo de sus rodillas. Finalmente en donde estaba la tela roja en su abdomen dejaba ver una cadena con adornos dorados y en el centro un gran rubí rojo intento. (**N/A:** son las imagenes que salen en los mangas :P no el de las guerreras, sino esos bonitos que salen con flores y todo :) xD!)

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó finalmente el joven intentando salir del hechizo de aquella chica.

Hikaru estaba realmente asustada. Lo podía sentir, era un humano… y la había visto ¡incluso le dirigía la palabra! No le respondió e intentó levantarse por su cuenta, pero su tobillo aun la traicionaba.

El chico se agacho a la altura de Hikaru y le miró el tobillo. Estaba inflamado a simple vista pero debía tocarlo un poco para verificarlo. En el instante que el joven tocó la piel de Hikaru, ella empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. Jamás se había sentido de tal manera, era una sensación muy extraña que solo atinó a mover drásticamente su pie lejos de las manos del hombre y abrazar a la criatura entre sus brazos.

– Oye tranquila – contestó al ver la reacción de la chica – No te voy a lastimar. Solo quiero ver si estás muy herida – luego la miró a los ojos – ¿Te puedes levantar?

– "Mejor no le hablaré" – y miró al suelo sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

– Bueno, tomaré eso como un no – y sin que ella se diera cuenta la tomo en sus brazos. – Te llevaré a un lugar donde pueda curarte esa herida. Luego te puedes ir

Caminaron en silencio. Hikaru llevaba en sus brazos al animalito que se había dormido en el pecho de ella. Por otro lado Hikaru no dejaba de sentir cosas en su estómago, se sentía tan vulnerable a ese extraño sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella. Pero, ¿Qué haría ahora? Ese humano la había visto, pero creía que aun no sabía lo que era, o lo sabía y no le quería decir.

De repente miró el camino y vio que habían llegado a una pequeña casa en la cima de un cerro. Vio a los alrededores, todo tenía flores silvestres muy bellas que le daban un toque cálido.

– Hasta que llegas… – se escuchó una voz al tiempo que abría la puerta de la cabaña.

Allí había otro humano, uno de cabellos cortos como el primero, pero de color castaño. Tenía unos ojos de un color miel y su vestimenta era muy parecida al que la sostenía, solo que su capa al principio era de otro material verde con bordes dorados y luego la gran capa blanca. Sus ropas eran blancas. Luego sintió que la miraba.

– ¿Quién es esa joven? – preguntó el segundo chico que había salido de la casa.

– No lo sé – contestó serio – La encontré camino a casa. La estaban atacando una manada de monstruos salvajes. Creo que se ha lastimado el tobillo y no puede caminar

– Bueno, prepararé algo de comer ya que tenemos visitas – y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hikaru no respondió y miró hacia arriba donde podía ver el rostro del chico que la llevaba en brazos y este la miraba, luego miró a su compañero.

– No quiere hablar – contestó finalmente.

– Debe de estas asustada – habló el de ojos de color miel – De seguro fue por tu culpa Lantis – A lo que el chico de negros cabellos arqueó una ceja.

– Mejor cocina Eagle – y entró con la chica. Allí la dejo en una habitación en una cómoda cama.

– Quédate aquí, traeré algo para curarte

– "Como si pudiera irme o moverme…" – pensó la chica viendo como se iba dejando en el cuarto.

Hikaru se dedico a mirar el lugar. Jamás había visto tal cosa, era todo demasiado extraño, había objetos de madera muy extraños. Luego soltó al animalito en aquella superficie blanda donde estaba.

– "Es muy suave… y blanda" – pensó tocando la cama. Luego el cachorro empezó a jugar con ella mordiéndole suavemente los dedos de ella. Ella solo le sonreía y le seguía el juego moviendo las manos para que no pudiera alcanzar sus dedos.

– Veo que te diviertes – Hikaru vio al segundo chico entrar con algo en sus manos. – Ten, come algo

Hikaru solo miraba extrañada ese objeto. Estaba caliente, podía sentir la temperatura saliendo de este.

– ¿No te gusta la sopa? – preguntó algo dolido a lo que Hikaru movió las manos disculpándose. – Me llamo Eagle. Tal vez estés asustada, pero nosotros no te haremos daño. ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

– Eagle no lo intentes, no te lo dirá – dijo Lantis entrando a la habitación con unas vendas y unas hojas de algún árbol.

– No pierdo nada con intentarlo – contestó Eagle levantando los hombros.

–…Hikaru… – susurró suavemente la chica.

– ¿Hikaru? Es un lindo nombre – contestó Eagle – Bueno ya sabes cómo me llamo yo – luego apuntó a Lantis – Ese hombre serio se llama Lantis. Que no te intimide, no es el hombre malgenio y terrible que piensas

– Eagle…

– Ya ya, no diré nada más. Mejor me voy a buscar algo que te agrade – Y salió antes de que Hikaru pudiese decirle algo.

Luego Lantis se sentó al lado de la chica empezó a colocar las hojas húmedas en el tobillo de la chica. Hikaru sintió el agua que traían esas hojas y rápidamente movió la pierna para que se cayeran.

– Si sigues así no podré ayudarte a que camines – dijo recogiendo las hojas. Luego la miró detenidamente. – ¿me tienes miedo verdad?

– ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente sin darse cuenta – "pero que he dicho" – y se tapó la boca con las manos asustada.

– ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas curarte? – Hikaru vio como el chico tenía una mirada triste, herida.

– "Ya que mas da… ya no puedo seguir fingiendo" – suspiró – Las hojas… están con agua…

– Si, están húmedas – comentó algo aturdido por el comentario de la chica.

– A mi… a mi no me gusta el agua…

– ¿No te gusta el agua? – Cada vez las respuestas de la chica lo confundían más. Iba a hacer otra pregunta pero llega Eagle interrumpiéndolos.

– Me rindo – dijo trayendo otro plato con comida – solo encontré esto. Son verduras

Hikaru miraba sorprendida la variedad de colores que tenía esas hojas. Tomo una de ellas con sus manos y la miraba curiosa jugando con ella. Ante eso Eagle miraba confundido a Lantis.

– "¿Acaso nunca ha visto una ensalada de verduras? " – pensaba realmente confundido Eagle.

– Hikaru… – susurró Lantis. Ella sintió algo muy dentro de ella que le quemaba cuando aquel chico la llamo por su nombre. – ¿Qué comes?

Eagle le arqueaba una ceja a tu amigo. "Bien Lantis, ni que fuera un monstruo que no come nada"

– Yo no como – contestó normalmente mientras seguía jugando con la hoja.

– ¿no comes?

– No, no necesito comer

Ok. Algo iba muy mal con esta chica para ambos hombres. ¿Cómo era eso que no comía?

– "No come… y le tiene miedo al agua…" – pensaba Lantis – ¿Qué eres?

– Lantis, no hagas preguntas tontas – contestó Eagle. Pero vio que su amigo lo decía realmente en serio y miró a la chica que lo miraba intensamente.

Hikaru se había quedado helada ante la pregunta del hombre. Podía ver los ojos azules de él y sentía que se perdía en un cielo hermoso. Ya no tenía salida, quería conocer más a ese chico de la mirada del cielo. Sabía que si les mentía y se iba no podría estar tranquila y lo vendría a ver siempre a escondidas.

– Yo…– dio un suspiro y miró por la ventana – Yo soy una Ninfa del Fuego

A Eagle se le cayó el plato de las manos dejando todas las verduras desparramadas en el suelo ( **N/A: **Que torpeeeeeeeeee! XD!)

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Eagle sorprendido – ¿Qué tu eres qué?

– Una ninfa – miró a Eagle con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar – ninfa de las llamas, dueña del fuego. Una ninfa del fuego…

– ¿Eso existe Lantis? ¿Realmente existen?

– Oí hablar de ellas en los libros de nuestro maestro – contestó sin dejar de mirarla – Pero siempre fueron nombradas como una leyenda, la leyenda de las Ninfas de Céfiro

– Nosotras no podemos ser vistas por los humanos – contestó triste – He faltado a la ley de mi gente…

– Pero es imposible que no seas vista con toda la gente de este planeta

– Si algún humano nos ve, estamos obligadas a acabar con él. Vivimos como sombras escondiéndonos de aquellos que nos hacen daño….

– Eres de fuego… – dijo Lantis – ¿por eso le temes al agua?

– Yo no le temo, pero nos debilita si caemos al agua. Jamás me ha pasado, nunca he tenido contacto con el agua aunque mi maestra me ha enseñado a resistir el efecto del agua sobre mi cuerpo

– Vaya… jamás pensé ver un ser legendario – confesó Eagle. – ¿realmente no comes nada?

– Nunca que tenido la necesidad de requerir alimento – contestó más alegre. Se sentía muy bien sabiendo que, por ahora, ellos no le harían daño – En donde yo vivo no hay alimentos de este tipo – apuntó a las verduras en el suelo – en mi hogar no crece nada, solo hay fuego y calor

– ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó nuevamente Eagle.

– En las profundidades de las montañas y volcanes. El lugar donde somos más fuertes y en donde podemos desatar nuestro poder cuando queramos

En ese momento el cachorro empezó a oler las verduras y a masticarlas un poco. Eagle vio a la criatura y le vio que estaba cubierto de sangre.

– Ven pequeño, te daré algo de comer y te limpiare esa sangre – Eagle tomó a la criatura y se la llevo dejando a Lantis y Hikaru solos.

– ¿Por qué no te defendiste de aquellas criaturas? – preguntó seriamente. No podía entender que un ser tan poderoso y místico como ella no pudiera acabar con unas simples criaturas.

– El bosque – respondió apenada mirando sus piernas apretando entre sus manos su vestido – No quería quemar el hermoso trabajo de las del Bosque

– ¿Las del bosque?

– Si, las Ninfas del Bosque son aquellas que dan vida a la naturaleza. En cambio yo… yo solo tengo el poder de destruir… – Lantis vio como aquellos ojos rubíes se ponían mas opacos cuando ella se lo contaba.

Algo dentro de él crecía rápidamente. Se sentía muy extraño desde que la vio completamente. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una pequeña niña pero al verla que era una mujer su forma de mirarla cambio. Se notaba tan frágil, como una rosa de cristal.

– ¿No me lastimaran verdad? – preguntó suavemente la chica. No quería matarlos.

– No. No te vamos a lastimar pequeña – Luego miró el tobillo – ¿Me dejarás curar tu herida?

– Yo… – y se sonrojó al pensar como se sentía cuando el chico tocaba su piel.

– Tranquila, si quieres no usaré las hojas

– No no. Puedes usarlas… – contestó rápidamente. Y Lantis le puso las hojas con mucho cuidado tratando de no complicar a la ninfa.

– ¿Les dirás a los demás de tu raza que soy una Ninfa del Fuego? – preguntó casi en un susurro apenada.

– ¿Por qué debería? – Contestó vendando el tobillo de Hikaru – No lo diré si tu lo quieres

– Muchas gracias… – y miraba como él le vendaba el tobillo.

– Bueno. Ya estas lista. Creo que aun no podrás caminar. Si quieres te puedo llevar al volcán más cercano

– La verdad…. – miró los ojos de Lantis – yo no quiero regresar… aún – Lantis le arqueó una ceja confundido – Me gustaría saber más de su mundo. Todo me parece muy extraño pero interesante. – Luego apuntó a un objeto – ¿Cómo se llama eso?

Lantis vio al lugar donde apuntaba – Es un escritorio – respondió neutral.

– ¿Para qué sirve?

– Para estudiar o simplemente dejar algo allí

– ¿Y en donde estoy ahora?

– Una cama, sirve para dormir

– ¿Y eso?

– lámpara; da luz

– ¿y esto otro?

– estantería; para guardar libros

– ¿eso de allá?

– mi armario; para guardar mi ropa

– Vaya, veo que ya se comunican mejor – entró Eagle con el cachorro e impidiendo que Hikaru siguiera preguntando. – ¿Cómo lo llamarás? Por que supongo que se quedará acá con nosotros contigo ¿No?

– Eagle, ella no se puede quedar acá – dijo cortante. Pero lo que él no sabía era que había lastimado los sentimientos de la ninfa.

– "él no quiere que me quede cerca de él…" – era lo pensaba la ninfa mientras miraba al suelo.

Pero algo nuevo estaba experimentando Hikaru. Sus ojos empezaban a sentirse húmedos, muy húmedos y le ardían.

– ¿Hikaru? – preguntó Eagle viendo como el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a tiritar débilmente. Rápidamente se sentó al otro lado de la cama y la abrazó. Hikaru quedó asombrada, nunca nadie la había abrazado. – Tranquila…

Lantis podía ver el rostro de la chica y vio que en ellos había lágrimas. ¿Acaso él había sido el culpable? ¿La habría lastimado con su comentario? ¿Realmente ella quería quedarse con ellos?

– ¿Estas mejor ahora? – le preguntó Eagle sin dejar de soltarla.

– Si… – y Eagle la soltó y la miró a los ojos.

– Creo que deberías dormir… ¿O no duermes? – Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

– Digamos que entro en un estado espiritual… pero creo que podré hacerlo como los humanos

– Bien –Dejo el cachorro en la cama con la ninfa. Luego miró al otro chico seriamente – Lantis vámonos, tengo que hablar contigo

Y los dos chicos dejaron a Hikaru en la habitación. Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño comedor, Lantis se sentó calmadamente.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó mirando a una pequeña ventana cerca de la mesa. Sabía que cuando su amigo usaba ese tono era porque estaba molesto con él.

– ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con ella?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tu comentario Lantis – dijo serio sin dejar de mirarlo – Ella no es mala. No entiendo por qué quieres que se marche

– Eagle… – dio un suspiro – Ella no pertenece a este lugar. Ella debe vivir en el mundo Legendario. No puede quedarse. Además sabes que se nos dificulta que ella esté aquí

– ¿Lo dices por los entrenamientos? – cuestionó el chico de ojos miel – Que yo vea no hay ningún problema. Solamente tendremos que adaptarnos

– ¿Así? ¿Y en donde dormirá? ¿O quieres que duerma contigo? – comentó irónicamente.

– No había pensado en eso… – y se dio vuelta para evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. – ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

– No tendría ningún problema – contestó sinceramente Lantis.

– ¡Excelente! – Exclamó dándose vuelta con una sonrisa – Entonces se quedará

Por otro lado Hikaru seguía jugando con el cachorro.

– ¿Qué nombre te pondré? – Susurraba mientras el cachorro se ponía de panza para que le hiciera cariño – ¿Te gusta Hikari? Se parece mucho al mío

Y el animalito ladró amistosamente y se acostó a su lado enrollándose. ¿Ahora qué podría hacer? Su maestra se enojaría si no regresaba. "¿Pero como sabrá que estoy con humanos?" Además… ya se había alejado bastante de las montañas y estaba en territorio de las Ninfas del Viento. Una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona cubrió su rostro. No tenía como enterarse.

Enseguida se tocó su tobillo. Podía sentir el agua de las hojas en su piel, pero ya no le molestaba. Seguía pensando en el momento en que Lantis le tocó su piel. Ese sentimiento era tan desconocido para ella pero era tan placentero.

– "¿Por qué me siento así cuando lo recuerdo?" – y puso su mano en su corazón. Sentía que le latía a mil por hora. No era normal.

Pero ya se estaba aburriendo y quería saber más cosas de ese mundo paralelo al de ella. Intentó levantarse. Al principio se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo. Ahora venia lo difícil. Mantenerse en pie. Se levantó y pudo mantenerse así sin caer.

– "No fue tan difícil" – pensó la chica. Así que intentó caminar. Grave error. Luego de dar su primer paso su tobillo le traicionó dejándola caer – ¡Ahhh!

Los hombres escucharon a la ninfa e inmediatamente Lantis fue hacia su habitación seguido de Eagle. Lantis la vio en el suelo y rápidamente fue a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien Hikaru? – preguntó Eagle desde la puerta.

– Si… - dijo aturdida.

– ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – esta vez fue Lantis quien preguntó al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse.

– Es que yo… yo quería… No me gusta estar en un solo lugar…

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

– Ya vengo – respondió Eagle yéndose hacia la puerta.

– ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar quieta? – dijo algo resignado Lantis y tomó a la chica en brazos.

– Yo… perdóname – Lantis vio como sus ojos se oscurecían – Puedes soltarme. Ya no te molestaré más. Me iré por mi cuenta ahora

– Como quieras – Y la dejó en la cama para luego sentarse en un sillón viéndola cruzado de brazos – Quiero ver como llegas a la puerta

Hikaru ni siquiera le miró la cara a Lantis. ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Acaso le molestaba que fuese una ninfa? ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia?

– Hey Lantis – Eagle entró y vio que ninguno de los dos decía nada "Mal momento" – Llego otra visita

– Buenas Lantis – se escuchó una voz que entraba.

– Buenas Ferio – contestó Lantis sin quitarle la mirada a la ninfa.

Hikaru miró al nuevo individuo. Traía ropas muy similares a las de los demás. Sus cabellos eran verdes y desordenados. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Eagle. Lo encontraba bastante normal. Pero algo en el le causaba suma curiosidad.

– ¿Quién es esa hermosa joven? – preguntó mirándola.

– Ella es una…. – pero se calló de repente Eagle.

– ¿Una…?

– Una chica que encontramos en el camino – contestó Lantis seriamente arreglando el error de Eagle – Fue atacada por bestias salvajes. Le lastimaron el tobillo.

– Oh ya veo

– y dime Ferio. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si – respondió – La verdad es algo realmente raro. Quedamos de juntarnos con Esmeraulde en un lugar, yo para variar iba atrasado y decidí tomar un atajo. En ese me encuentro con un prado de flores así que pasé arriba de ellas pero de repente una fuerte brisa me hizo retroceder. Por más que intentaba pasar algo me impedía pasar

– ¿No habrá sido un campo de energía? – comentó Eagle.

– Eso pensé pero no sentí ninguno e intente nuevamente entrar. Pero una voz de una mujer me decía que no debía pasar.

– ¿Una mujer?

– Si, me decía que si pasaba iba a resultar lastimado. Yo no le di importancia, tenía que llegar cuanto antes con Esmeraulde. Así que luche con el viento pero de repente las flores empezaron a transformarse y me atacaron. Por más que las cortaba volvían a salir más y más. De repente me encontré tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas

– ¿y por qué no tienes heridas? – interrumpió Lantis ahora mirando el cuerpo del chico de cabellos verdes.

– A eso voy – y prosiguió – ya estaba muy mal herido y no sé cómo me dio mucho sueño y me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté mis heridas estaban curadas y a lo lejos, al otro lado del campo de flores vi una silueta de una chica. Escuche en el aire que decía que debía tomar otro camino sino para la otra no me dejaría con vida – Enseguida quedo mirando mucho a Hikaru – Tú me recuerdas a ella. Tenía flores en el pelo y usaba un vestido parecido a tuyo

Ante eso los tres restantes se quedaron muy pensativos.

– ¿No la viste?

– Ya te dije, solo me acuerdo que tenía flores en el pelo y cabellos casi dorados con un vestido muy parecido al de esta chica

– Disculpa – habló Hikaru para sorpresa de todos – ¿Te puedes acercar un poco? – Ferio la miro extrañado pero accedió a la petición. Ella sacó una flor que tenía entre sus ropas y la olió – ¿El campo de flores era de este tipo de flores?

– Si ¿acaso tú conoces a esa chica?

Hikaru se quedo en silencio. Algo no le agradaba. Estos eran territorios de las Ninfas del Viento. Y la chica que vio aquel joven de seguro fue una de ellas, ¿sino como se explicaría las ráfagas de viento? Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Ellas eran libres, jamás se quedaban en un solo lugar, y ella parecía que protegía ese lugar. Debía hablar con ella.

– ¿Hikaru? – le habló Lantis al ver que la chica no respondía a ningún llamado.

– Oh ¡lo lamento! Estaba pensando…

– ¿Hikaru tú conoces a esa chica?

– No… – contestó mirando hacia otro lado. Lantis sabía que mentía. Pero ya sabía la razón. Lantis se levantó y tomó a Hikaru de los brazos.

– Ven, ¿creo que querías ir a pasear no? Veo que no te gusta estar en un solo lugar

Y Lantis se llevo a la ninfa fuera de aquella casa dejando a Ferio como Eagle confundidos. Ya afuera de la casa Lantis seguía teniendo a la chica en brazos. Luego cuando Lantis sabía que no lo escucharían le preguntó.

– Aquella chica que atacó a Ferio ¿era una ninfa verdad?

– Si… – respondió la pelirroja oliendo la flor – Era una Ninfa del Viento

– ¿Cómo puedes reconocerla?

– Siempre conocemos a los de nuestra raza. Nos basta con mirarnos a los ojos o saber algo que las identifica – Luego le mostró la flor a Lantis – Estas son flores son de las ninfas del oeste. Tienen un aroma peculiar

– ¿Entonces sabes porque lo atacó?

– No… – y su mirada se mostro seria – Eso es lo que me inquieta. No es normal

– ¿El qué?

– El que ataquen. Las Ninfas del Viento no son agresivas. Además son libres, siempre viajan, nunca se quedan en un solo lugar

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

– No lo sé. Debe estar protegiendo algo. Debo hablar con ella

– Si quieres te llevo ahora

– No – dijo seriamente – No puedo en estas condiciones. Puede que también me ataque si está protegiendo algo

– Pero si vamos nosotros podremos con ella

– ¿La matarás? – Dijo tristemente Hikaru – No puedo permitir eso. Es una de mi raza. No podría perdonarlo

– Está bien – y Lantis se detuvo en un montón de flores no muy lejos de la cabaña. Luego dejó cuidadosamente a la ninfa en ellos y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Lantis...? – dijo algo apenada la chica.

– Dime

– Me puedes contar más sobre tu mundo

– ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – y la miró.

– Su mundo me parece tan fascinante y divertido. No es como el mío. En el mío solo hay rivalidad entre nuestras razas oh incluso dentro de una

– En este mundo también Hikaru – contestó y miró al cielo – Siempre existe el mal que quiere agredir a la luz de las personas

– Pero tú sabes utilizar la magia. ¿Eso es bueno o malo para tu mundo?

– Depende. Unos usan la magia para el mal, yo la uso para detenerlos

– ¿Luchas por la luz? – Lantis le sonrió. Estaba usando el término que él había dicho.

– No sé si por la luz. No me considero parte de una luz. Solo lucho por la justicia de los más débiles

– Un justiciero…

– Algo parecido. Soy un espadachín mágico

– ¿Eagle también lo es?

– Si, juntos entrenamos esperando a nuestro maestro

– ¿Dónde está él? ¿Los dejó solos?

– En parte sí. Él ya nos había dicho que debía de viajar por los pueblos buscando respuestas al mal que se está formando. Nosotros entrenamos por nuestra cuenta para luego viajar con él

– Ojalá mi maestra fuera así de comprensiva. – dijo con algo de risa.

– ¿Tu maestra? – preguntó no entendiendo la risa de la ninfa

– Si. Ella lamentablemente es una odiosa ninfa mayor

– Veo que no te cae muy bien

– ¡Es que es insoportable! – Gritaba cruzándose de brazos – Siempre me exige más, siempre me da trabajo extra, y todo porque dice que soy de un linaje especial.

– ¿Linaje?

– Si. Entre nuestra especie, rara vez nace una ninfa con poderes más allá de los normales. Se dice que tiene un poder especial y que puede transformarse en el ser legendario. Aunque por lo que yo sé, ninguna ninfa del fuego de las de ese linaje ha podido hacerlo. Estoy segura que mi maestra me está mintiendo. No veo que sea de ese linaje.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Pues para hacerme trabajar! – y luego miró el cielo ella con una sonrisa – Además ella siempre me recalca que actúo como una Ninfa del Viento. Traviesa e inocente

– ¿Y es así?

– Bueno puede que un poco jaja – reía y Lantis mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – Me tenía entrenando ya mucho rato y me aburrí y decidí salir a explorar el mundo exterior.

– Hey chicos – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dan vuelta.

– ¿Qué pasa Eagle?

– Ferio se quedará con nosotros esta noche. Estábamos pensando en ir mañana a investigar lo que él dice

– ¿Mañana? – dijo Lantis y miró a Hikaru – ¿Tan pronto?

– Si. Debe llegar con Esmeraulde lo antes posible – Luego miró a la pelirroja – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Hikaru? No nos haría mal algo de ayuda. Tú debes de entender más de estos fenómenos que nosotros

– Claro – y le dio una sonrisa – partiremos mañana

– ¡Excelente! – Y sonrió – Ahora pueden entrar. Se está oscureciendo y las bestias no tardaran en salir a cazar

– Ya – Lantis vio como su amigo se retiraba a la cabaña y enseguida tomó a Hikaru en sus brazos – ¿Por qué dijiste que irías?

– Ya te lo dije – dijo divertida – Necesito ir para hablar con ella – Lantis solo la miró incrédulo arqueando una ceja.

– Creo recordar que mencionaste que estabas herida

– jajaja ya lo verás – rió divertida. Al escuchar Lantis se sintió realmente bien. No sabía si era la risa de la chica o todas las ninfas producían esa sensación al reír – Vamos

Ambos entraron a la cabaña. Por primera vez Hikaru se dedicó a mirar el lugar. En una parte estaba una pequeña cocina y enseguida una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas. Muy cerca de allí había un sofá verde y un par de sillones individuales. Todos del mismo color. Y en el centro una pequeña mesita de té.

– Ya está casi listo la cena – dijo Ferio desde la cocina viendo como llegaban los tres individuos.

– Lantis si quieres me puedes dejar acá – dijo apuntando abajo.

– ¿En el suelo? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja – Creo que es más cómodo un sillón.

– ¿Es como una tal... "cama"? – susurrando la última palabra.

– Si pues, parecido. Es casi igual de cómoda – y luego dejó suavemente a la chica en el sofá.

– Gracias

– De nada – y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Hikaru en ese momento sintió que le ardían sus mejillas. _¿Por qué tengo calor si no he usado ni convocado mi magia?_

Latis se fue hacia donde Eagle y lo llamó para que entrara a la habitación del pelinegro. Por otro lado Ferio seguía en la cocina revolviendo una olla. De vez en cuando miraba a la pelirroja, que a pesar de estar en el sofá, podía verla pues no era una cabaña muy grande y todo estaba relativamente cerca. Podía verla como miraba curiosa los cuadros y plantas del lugar.

– ¿Te llamas Hikaru verdad?

– ¿Eh? – y luego miró al chico de cabellos verdes – sí, me llamo Hikaru. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

– Me llamo Ferio – dijo mientras revolvía – ¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?

– Pues… no. Vengo de lejos – inventó.

– Ya veo. ¿Por eso te atacaron no? Eagle me lo dijo

– Si. No conozco muchos estos lugares

– Una chica tan linda no debe salir sola. Deben de estar preocupados por ti, sobretodo tus padres

– "mis padres…" Yo no tengo padres

– "Debe ser huérfana. Mejor no pregunto mas" Oh ya veo. Dime, ¿te gusta la sopa?

– "Sopa… ¿Qué será eso? Recuerdo que Eagle nombro esa palabra… Oh, aquella comida liquida creo" Eh… ¿Cómo es?

– Es de verduras

– ¿pero lleva agua?

– jaja claro, como todas las sopas ¿no? – rio divertido.

– jajaja claro… – dijo riendo nerviosa – No me gusta mucho….

– Oh bueno. A ver… – y empezó a hurgar en los muebles – ¿Qué clase de comida tienen estos mugrosos?

– ¿A quién llamas mugroso? – Dijo Eagle saliendo de la habitación de Lantis – Puede que Lantis lo sea. Yo no

– Ustedes son iguales. Ya, como sea. Quiero algo que pueda darle a Hikaru para comer

– Pero ella no come….

– Si, si ya se – le interrumpió Ferio – ya me dijo que no le gusta la sopa. ¿No tienes arroz o algo así? Para hacer con carne aunque – mira a Hikaru quien escuchaba todo – ¿te gusta la carne?

– No – dijo rápidamente. "¿Carne? ¿Cómo pueden comer otros animales?"

– Ah bueno, vegetariana me saliste. Ya. – y luego mira a Eagle – ¿Qué esperas?

– ¿A qué? – pregunto confundido. Ferio se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué crees que soy el cocinero o qué? Estoy solo ayudando un poco. Hazle ensalada a Hikaru

– Pero es que… – y miró a la ninfa.

– Tranquilo – dijo sonriente. Sabía que debía fingir ser una humana – todo está bien

– De acuerdo – y empezó a hacer ensalada.

– A propósito Eagle – dijo Ferio ya casi terminando de cocinar – ¿Cómo lo haremos para dormir?

– Ah sí. Eso hablaba con Lantis. Yo dormiré en mi cama. Hikaru en la de Lantis con él.

– ¿y yo qué?

– Tu pues en el sofá – mirando el sofá donde estaba Hikaru – ¿verdad que es cómodo?

– Si – confesó la chica.

– Ya… si lo dice ella te creo. Aunque deberías darme tu cama a mí

– El que seas de la realeza no te da derecho a decidir sobre MI cama

– ¿Podrían dejar de discutir? – Habló Lantis saliendo de su habitación – Solo hablan y no veo movimiento

– JA, JA – dijo Ferio sirviendo comida en los platos llevándolos luego a la mesa – ya aquí tienes señor gruñón. De paso puedes traer a Hikaru a sentarse. A claro a menos que se te olvide que eres un caballero. En ese caso voy yo

– No – dijo con cierto enojo en su voz – Yo voy

Y Lantis se acerca a donde Hikaru y la toma nuevamente en brazos. No sabía porque le había contestado así. Pero el solo hecho de decir que él llevaría a Hikaru lo hizo salir de control. No le agradaba la idea de que otro hombre tocara a Hikaru.

En eso la sentó en una de las sillas para luego el sentarse a un lado. Ferio se sentó frente a Hikaru y Eagle a su otro costado.

– Ya… ¡A comer! – gritó y empezó a comer de su sopa. Los otros dos también lo imitaron. Hikaru por otro lado miraba su plato. Tenía verduras y arroz. Miró a los otros como usaban aquellos materiales de metal para comer. De vez en cuando tanto Lantis como Eagle miraban a la chica. ¿Comería?

– Hikaru mi comida no envenena – dijo Ferio algo ofendido.

– Es que…

– Creo que Hikaru no tiene hambre – contestó Lantis.

– Pero si no come quedará toda flaquita

– Está bien – dijo sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. En eso toma el tenedor y saca algo de las verduras y las coloca en su boca. Empezó a masticarlo lentamente. Era la primera vez que usaba su boca que no sea para hablar.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal esta?

– Bueno – dijo sinceramente. Era verdad, a pesar de ser su primera comida era buena, podía sentir los sabores en su lengua. – esta… bien

– ¡Ja! ¿Vieron? ¡Soy un excelente cocinero!

– Hikaru si no quieres mas no comas – le susurró Lantis.

– No está bien – le respondió de igual manera – jamás había experimentado esto. Es… agradable

– Bueno. Mejor sigamos comiendo que se enfriará

Los chicos hablaban de los que estaba haciendo Ferio en esas tierras, también los dos hechiceros comentaban lo que sabían de los raros acontecimientos. Por su parte Hikaru solo miraba curiosa a los hombres mientras disgustaba lentamente los sabores en su boca.

– Bueno. Creo que es hora de dormir – dijo Eagle. – Todos ya saben en donde dormirán – y miró a Lantis fijamente.

– Vamos – dijo y se levantó para tomar a Hikaru en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Hikaru se volvió a sonrojar al contacto de Lantis con ella. Nuevamente su corazón se aceleraba. _¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Será acaso… afecto? Jamás experimenté esto… ¿Será uno de los sentimiento que experimentan los humanos? O será acaso… acaso él realmente hizo un…No. No es posible. Pero tal vez sea posible…_

Lentamente Lantis la dejó en su cama. Para luego ir a su armario.

– Dormirás ahí – le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su armario.

– ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Lantis la dejó delicadamente en la cama.

– Pues. No sé si te incomodará dormir con ese vestido. No sé si quieres algo más cómodo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Tú nunca has dormido de la manera humana ¿no?

– La verdad no. Pero me gustaría saber todas sus costumbres. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Bueno – y saco algo de ropa – Como nunca ha venido una mujer acá no tengo ropas adecuadas. Pero si quieres te puedes poner esto – dijo mostrando una remera larga con mangas de color negro.

– ¿Me tengo que sacar el vestido verdad? – dijo algo confundida.

– Si – mientras seguía buscando algo más cómodo para la chica. Pero luego la miró y vio que se estaba bajando las mangas. – ¡No no! ¡Espera!

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo inocentemente deteniéndose. Vio como el espadachín miraba al suelo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas – ¿hice algo malo?

– No es eso

– ¿Entonces?

– La verdad…. – _No creo que sepa que es lo correcto o no. Después de todo, todo esto es nuevo para ella_ pensó el espadachín – Una mujer no debe desvestirse en frente de un hombre Hikaru

– Oh… entiendo – Y tomó las ropas de Lantis – ¿No tienes que verme verdad?

– No. Mejor regreso en un rato así te puedes cambiar

– Está bien… – y vio como el espadachín se iba.

Hikaru luego de ver como Lantis se iba empezó a desvestirse. Luego de luchar un buen rato en cómo se ponía esa ropa dedujo que los extremos más largos eran para los brazos y el otro para el cuello. Se la puso y vio que le quedaba a mitad de sus muslos. _¿Me tendrá que quedar así verdad?_ Pensaba viendo que aparte le quedaba muy ancho. Enseguida tocaron la puerta y se abrió lentamente. Vio como Lantis miraba al suelo.

– ¿Estas lista?

– Si – dijo orgullosa – ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Así se ven todas las mujeres humanas?

Lantis la miró. Se veía realmente tierna con sus ropas. La hacían ver más frágil de lo que era. No puedo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

– No, no todas se ven así – y Hikaru miraba decepcionada hacia abajo – Te ves más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer.

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándolo ilusionadamente – Yo… ¿te parezco bonita?

– Claro – y se sentó en el sillón que había – Creo que debes dormir

– Ya… ¿y cómo se hace eso? – Lantis le dedicó otra sonrisa. Era como enseñarle a un bebé.

– Primero – y se levantó para quedar frente a ella – Debes sacarte estas preciosas flores de tu cabello – y se las colocó en una mesita que tenía al lado. – Segundo, todas tus pulseras y collar debes sacártelos – y la chica lo hizo y se las pasó para que él las colocara cerca de sus flores – Ahora introdúcete adentro de la cama.

– ¿Así? – dijo colocándose entre las sábanas.

– Exacto. Luego te acuestas, apoyas tu cabeza en la almohada, cierras los ojos y ya

– ¿Y eso es todo? Luego que hago

– No pienses en nada

– De acuerdo – y cerró los ojos. Lantis se fue a sentar en su sillón para dormir. Aunque le era difícil. Toda su habitación olía a rosas, el aroma de Hikaru –… ¿Lantis?...

– ¿Dime?

– No puedo – confesó dentro de un rato – Además me da como… no se algo raro dormir acá sola

– ¿Miedo?

– Creo que lo llaman así. Sí, tengo miedo –y se sentó en la cama sin salir de las sabanas – ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?

– No es correcto – contestó con sus ojos cerrados.

– Oh… entiendo – dijo tristemente.

– Pero – y la chica lo miró y vio que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba – lo más probable es que no podrás dormir ¿verdad?

– Eso creo – Lantis dio un suspiro.

– Ya – y se colocó frente a la cama. Hikaru se movió para darle algo de espacio en la cama – Yo dormiré encima. Solo me taparé con la cobija. ¿De acuerdo?

– Ningún problema – dijo alegremente. Vio como se quitaba su capa y de una espada que tenía en la espalda. Sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del espadachín al colocarse cerca de ella. Era tan cálido, le gustaba y mucho. Sin pensarlo acercó sus manos al pecho del espadachín que se colocó de lado y apoyó su rostro en él, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del chico. Una hermosa melodía que jamás había experimentado.

Lantis sintió las manos y la cabeza de la ninfa en su pecho. Le gustaba lo que la ninfa hacia. No le incomodaba, es más, era bastante agradable. Miró a la cara de la ninfa y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa. Sin saber porque pero atrajo mas el cuerpo de la ninfa hacia él y la abrazó para quedar ambos profundamente dormidos.


	6. En el destino que se marcó

**DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

**Munchis**: jajaja siii! Tambien es mi pareja favorita!!! :D Es la mejor de todas :P

**Mei Fanel:** jaja jsiii Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, no estaba segura xD y claro, Eagle no es tan tonto como Ferio jajajaj. pero bueno, a ver si te gusta algo este capitulo xD :P MBeshitos!

**HEFINI84**: jajaj supuse que serias la mas feliz al leer ese capitulo :P y me alegra que te haya gustado. En cuanto a la escena de la ropa jajaja yo también me rei. xD no estaba segura si ponerla o no, pero le daba su toque especial :P Y si, espero inspirarme pronto mira que con toda la tonelada de cosas que me an dado no he tenido tiempo de avanzar en el siguiente xD pero nada que unos cuantos cafes y cigarros puedan parar. XD Espero que te guste! :P

**zRISC**: jajaja creo que acerté en eso de el cambio de ropa xD fue una idea que se vido asi de la nada y kedo genial xD! =) Gracias por seguir leyéndola y por dejar Reviews :P Que sirven mucho =)

**ninfa07**: Gracias por leer mi historia =) me alegra que te haya gustado mi universo de ninfas *.* Y pues no, no son muy diferentes sino perdería su toque especial jajajaja Espero que te agrade este capitulo. Beshos!

**Shinomu**: jajaja yo también adoro a esa pareja =) es la mejor!!!

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**ATENCION!**: esto es un llamado de emergencia! Jajaja se me acaba la inspiración y he querido que ustedes formen parte de esta historia dándome ideas =) Se me acaba la creatividad y no kiero dejarla botada esta historia =( por favor! REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

"**En el destino que se marcó"**

Hikaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Jamás había experimentado el sueño de los humanos. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su costado, buscando al chico de ojos cielo, pero no estaba. Tocó el lugar donde debería estar, sintió que ya se estaba enfriando. "Se fue hace un rato"

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Aun le parecía un sueño el despertar en aquella habitación. Podía sentir los pájaros que cantaban cerca de la ventana detrás de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. En su hogar jamás había escuchado tan hermoso sonido de las aves.

Hikaru se levanto y empezó a caminar. Miró su tobillo y sonrió. "Perfecto", su poder de auto sanación funcionaba aquí también. Y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Lantis! – gritó la chica feliz. Vio que en la mesa estaban Ferio y Eagle tomando desayuno.

– ¡Buenos días! – gritó Ferio a la chica.

– Buenos días – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde está Lantis?

– Buenos días Hikaru – dijo Eagle – Lantis salió hace un rato. No debe de tardar

– Entiendo…

Ambos chicos vieron a la chica que ponía su dedo índice en sus labios. En ese momento se percataron de las ropas de la chica.

– ¿Y esas ropas? – pregunto Eagle arqueado una ceja.

– Me las prestó Lantis para que durmiera – contestó feliz – Dijo que mi vestido no era para dormir

– Parece que tu y Lantis se divirtieron anoche – dijo divertido Ferio – Parece como si hubiesen salido de una noche de pasión

– ¿Noche de pasión? – preguntó confundida la ninfa.

– No le hagas caso – respondió Eagle fulminando a su amigo con la mirada – Es un depravado pervertido

– Jaja, yo solo decía – Eagle de repente reacciona.

– ¿Hikaru? ¿Caminaste tu sola? – preguntó Eagle cambiando el tema.

– Si – dijo sin sacar su dedo de sus labios mirando hacia el frente, en donde estaba otra ventana que daba la vista a la entrada de flores de la cabaña.

– ¿Ya se mejoró tu tobillo?

– Si. Estoy perfectamente – luego miró a los muchachos – ¿Hoy iremos verdad?

– ¿También iras con nosotros? – preguntó Ferio y luego miró a su amigo – ¿No crees que es muy peligroso?

– Hikaru sabe cuidarse sola. Además tengo el presentimiento que ella nos será de gran ayuda

– Si tú lo dices – dijo algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. Enseguida escucharon la puerta que se abría.

– Buenas – dijo Lantis entrando. Instantáneamente miró a la pelirroja que estaba cerca de los chicos. – Buenos días Hikaru

– Hola Lantis – dijo tímidamente mirando al suelo. Sentía que para variar sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

– Ya que estamos todos. Sería mejor ir – comentó Eagle y luego miro al chico de pelos verdes – ¿Te acuerdas donde era?

– No exactamente. Pero creo que se llegar. Lantis, ¿estás listo?

– Si

– Bueno, esperemos a que Hikaru se vista y nos vamos

– Ya regreso – dijo la chica entrando a la habitación. – En eso Lantis se percata que la chica caminaba.

– ¿Hikaru vino hasta acá caminando?

– Si. Dijo que su tobillo había sanado – contestó el castaño.

Por otro lado Hikaru estaba sacándose las ropas de Lantis, aun podía sentir el olor de Lantis en ellas. Era un olor tan agradable. Dejó las ropas y se concentró. En ese instante una luz roja envolvía el cuerpo de la chica y el vestido que estaba en el sillón iba desapareciendo apareciendo en el cuerpo de la ninfa. Así también lo hicieron sus flores y sus accesorios.

– Creo que estoy lista – y se dirigió a la puerta – Ya estoy preparada, ¿vamos?

– Vaya, que rápido te vestiste. ¿Cómo lo haces? Todas las mujeres se demoran siglos

– Tengo mis secretos – respondiendo con una sonrisa sincera.

– Ya. Vamos – dijo Lantis intentando que Ferio no le preguntara nada más a Hikaru.

Así todos salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a los espesos bosques que allí había. Ferio iba adelante seguido de Eagle y mas al fondo estaba Lantis quien esperaba al a ninfa que solo miraba alegremente los árboles con Hikari a su lado.

– Tanta vida…. – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares

– Si. Todo es tan bello, el canto de las aves – luego se agacha – Estos pequeños insectos también. ¡Son hermosos! – tomando a una escarabajo.

– Creo que no compartimos el mismo concepto de hermoso – dijo mirando desaprobatoriamente el insecto.

– ¿No te gustan? – preguntó tristemente.

– Digamos que no están dentro de mis animales preferidos. Ni siquiera podría calificarlo como "hermoso"

– Entonces ¿Qué te parece a ti hermoso? – y dejó al insecto y siguió caminando.

– "Tú" Pues… no sé. Por lo menos acá en la naturaleza, no veo nada hermoso

– Ya veo… – en eso una pequeña ráfaga va hacia ellos, como una pequeña brisa que los muchachos no sintieron – Espera Lantis – y los hombres se detuvieron. Ella escuchaba lentamente la brisa con sus ojos cerrados.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Eagle viendo a la ninfa que se quedaba quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Hikaru no contestó. Solo se concentraba en la brisa que estaba junto a ellos. _Aléjense…_ Si, era la ninfa del viento que les hablaba a través de la brisa. Era inaudible para los humanos, pero ella la había escuchado.

– Esta cerca – respondió la ninfa – Ella esta advirtiéndonos, quiere que nos alejemos

– ¿Ella? – preguntó Ferio confundido.

_No los dejaré pasar…_

– A la derecha. Ella está a la derecha

– Vamos – dijo Lantis. Y todos caminaron hacia donde les había indicado Hikaru.

Allí estaba el campo de flores que había visto Ferio. Seguía igual de hermoso. Cuando intentaron cruzarlo una enorme ráfaga les impidió seguir caminando.

– Está al frente – dijo Hikaru caminando ya que no le afectaba la ráfaga de la ninfa.

– ¡Hikaru detente! – gritaba Lantis intentado cruzar la ráfaga pero sin éxito.

– No se muevan – y los chicos obedecieron y la ráfaga cesó – Hablaré con ella. Tranquilos – y les dirigió una sonrisa – ella no podrá lastimarme

Los chicos asintieron, y Ferio seguía más que confundido. No entendía como la ráfaga no le afectaba a ella y ahora sus palabras. Algo raro tenía aquella mujer.

– Hikari quédate con Lantis – le dijo la pelirroja al animal que quería avanzar.

La pelirroja avanzó y cuando estaba con las flores estas se agigantaron y pretendieron atacarla. Pero antes que la tocaran las flores eran quemadas y caían como cenizas. Ella llegó al centro de la pradera con flores.

– Sé que estas aquí – susurró Hikaru – Sé que también me puedes escuchar, controladora de los vientos, dueña de las ráfagas, Ninfa del Viento

Enseguida ante ella un enorme huracán se hizo presente para luego desaparecer y dejar en su interior a una mujer.

Los chicos estaban asombrados, sobretodo Ferio que no entendía nada. Pudieron ver como las flores asesinas ni siquiera tocaron a la pelirroja antes de salir carbonizadas. Pero ahora, frente a la ninfa estaba la figura de otra mujer, parecida a ella.

– Es ella – dijo Ferio mirando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados. Lantis y Eagle lo miraron – Fue ella a quien vi, estoy más que seguro

– Hikaru tenía razón… – comentó Lantis mirando a la pelirroja. Eagle y Ferio lo miraron confundido.

– ¿Ella te mencionó algo? – preguntó Eagle.

– Si. Hikaru dedujo que podría ser ella

Por otro lado las Ninfas se miraban directamente a los ojos, no hablaron.

– Tú… – dijo la rubia – Tú eres una Ninfa del Fuego

– Y tú una Ninfa del Viento – en ese momento la chica de cabellos rubios hace aparecer sus alas blancas con un ligero reflejo verdoso. Ya no tenía caso ocultar lo que era.

– ¿Qué hace una ninfa como tú en estos terrenos si no es para desquitar su furia? – preguntó neutral.

– Me escapé – dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Y por qué no quemaste mis flores con tu poder destructor?

– No quería. No quiero destruir la vida – Luego vio las flores que ella había quemado – Lamento lo de tus flores, no fue mi intención

– Lo sé. Tu autodefensa instantánea. Pero dime ¿Qué deseas?

– Quiero preguntarte el por qué no dejas pasar. Tengo entendido que las Ninfas del Viento son libres y jamás permanecen en un solo lugar, en cambio tú, pareciera como si protegieras algo

– ¿Por qué debo dar mis motivos a una Ninfa del Fuego?

– Porque quiero entenderte. Porque quiero… quiero tener una amiga que sea como yo

– Amistad…

– Yo no soy como todas las de mi clase. No me gusta salir de mi hogar solamente para destruir cuando estamos enojadas. Siempre estuve sola, nadie me entendía ni querían ser mis amigas

– Entiendo – y miró que la ninfa tenía una mirada triste – Veo en tus ojos que es verdad, tú eres diferente. Desprendes un aura cálida y no destructiva como la mayoría de tu clase – y le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego miró que había tres humanos mirando – Pero dime algo. ¿Por qué viajas con humanos? Está prohibido

– Lo sé – y ella también miró a los hombres que estaban detrás de ella a distancia – Pero uno de ellos me salvó la vida

– Ya veo. Un vínculo – contestó la rubia.

– Eso creo. Él creó un vínculo al salvarme y no puedo dejarlo

– ¿Y los otros dos?

– Uno es amigo del humano que me salvo. El otro llego ayer. Él fue quien nos comentó que había sufrido un percance acá

– El humano de cabellos verdes ¿verdad? – dijo deteniendo su mirada en Ferio. – Lo recuerdo. Humano testarudo. – Dio un suspiro – Mis flores lo dejaron muy mal herido y él no se rendía

– Tú lo curaste ¿verdad?

– Si. No sé lo motivos por los cuales él quería cruzar, pero no lo iba a dejar a medio morir. Lo dormí al tiempo que lo sanaba. Es realmente porfiado, le advertí qué no debía de pasar

– Jaja – reía divertida – Ferio es un humano divertido. Desde ayer que me ha sacado sonrisas.

– ¿Saben lo que eres?

– Solo dos. Ferio no lo sabe

– ¿Ferio es… el chico de cabellos verdes no?

– Si. Ayer tuve que fingir ser una humana. Creo que es bastante despistado y no lo descubrió

– No me extraña. Con esa testarudez se le nubla la inteligencia

– ¿Te agrada Ferio no?

– No – dijo intentando sonar seria – Lo encuentro demasiado egocéntrico y obstinado

– Jaja ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Fuu. ¿Y tú?

– Yo soy Hikaru. Un placer conocerte

– Igualmente – y le dio una sonrisa.

– Supongo que no me dirás el por qué no dejas pasar ¿verdad? – Fuu dio un suspiro.

– Un favor… – y luego miró el bosque que se formaba detrás de ella. Ese era el camino que debía de proteger. – Una Ninfa del Bosque me pidió que protegiera este camino

– ¿Por qué?

– Me dijo que impidiera el paso de humanos, que ella iba a crear cosas. Y me dijo que ella me avisaría. Sin embargo llevo una semana y no ha vuelto – luego miró a la ninfa – Pero aquella ninfa era…peculiar

– ¿En qué sentido?

– Su aura… su aura era café como todas las de su clase, pero también desprendía destellos negros

– Ums…. Fuu… ¡no tengo idea de lo que hablas! Yo no sé leer auras – exclamaba la pelirroja. Fuu le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Los destellos negros significan oscuridad. Su aura estaba siendo invadida por la oscuridad y sé que tú sabes lo que eso significa

– Nada bueno…

– Si. Pero no estoy segura. No me sentía bien en ese momento y sólo le dije que si rápidamente por… – Enseguida se detuvo y miró asustada la dirección que ella protegía. Hikaru de repente sintió un poder enorme, y que iba creciendo, pero ese poder… era maligno.

– ¿Lo sientes verdad? – preguntó Fuu.

– Si

– ¿Qué es? Solo escucho los pasos de algo con mucha fuerza. Está rompiendo árboles

– Siento un poder, un poder que está creciendo… un poder maligno – Hikaru la tomó de la mano para jalarla – debemos huir.

– No puedo – contestó Fuu – mi palabra me encadena a estar aquí. Debo detenerlo

– ¡Por favor! Ese poder es enorme, no podrás detenerlo

– Lo lamento, debo hacerlo aunque me destruya

Hikaru miró a los chicos. Ellos estaban tranquilos, Ferio estaba sentado al igual que Eagle. Lantis estaba apoyado en un árbol.

– Deja que te ayudemos – contestó rápidamente – Ellos nos pueden ayudar. Déjalos pasar, te lo pido

– ¿Humanos?

– Si. Ellos pueden usar la magia. Tal vez podamos derrotarlo si luchamos todos juntos. Por favor, confía en ellos

– Esta bien – y enseguida apuntó con su mano a los tres chicos.

Enseguida un viento detrás de los chicos los había impulsado hacia adelante llegando detrás de Hikaru. Lantis y Eagle cayeron de rodillas por acto de reflejo. Ferio estaba boca abajo por el golpe.

– Auch. Eso me dolió

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Eagle levantándose al igual que Lantis.

– Eagle, Ferio, Lantis ayúdennos por favor – suplicó la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué pasa? – habló Lantis sintiendo el tono de preocupación de la chica.

– Algo viene hacia acá – contestó Fuu – Algo poderoso y con mucha fuerza

– Es maligno, solas no podremos detenerlo – agregó Hikaru.

En eso los tres pudieron sentir que, en efecto, algo se acercaba hacia ellos. Algo con una fuerza arrasadora, se escuchaba el sonido de los arboles destruirse por el impacto.

– Ya nos sintió – comentó Fuu retrocediendo un poco.

En ese momento los arboles fueron totalmente destruidos, en trozos, por una enorme criatura. Era muy parecido a un lobo pero media como 5 metros. Tenía largas orejas y delante de ellas dos grandes antenas o pelos que llegaban casi al suelo. Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y su pelaje de color café. Mostraba sus dientes. Era aterrador.

– ¡Pero qué es eso! – Grito Eagle – Jamás vi una criatura como esa – Y saco una espada. Lo mismo hicieron los otros dos.

– Ni yo – comentó Ferio con su espada entre sus manos – No parece amistoso

– _Ninfas… _– dijo la criatura. No había usado su hocico. Lo hizo con la mente.

– Oh dios mío. Ha hablado. Esa cosa no es normal – comentó Ferio.

– ¡Que es lo que quieres! – gritó Fuu.

– _Deseo su poder… las absorberé a ambas _

– No te lo permitiremos – exclamó Lantis poniéndose delante de Hikaru.

– ¿Ninfas? – preguntó Ferio confundido – ¿Ellas son ninfas?

– Si... – dijo Eagle sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

– ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – preguntó algo ofendido.

– No debías saberlo – le contestó Lantis.

Enseguida la criatura abrió su hocico y un rayo negro salió de este en donde las chicas.

– ¡Viento de defensa! – gritó Fuu y un escudo protegió a todos.

– ¡Resplandor! – gritó Lantis levantando su espada. El rayo impactó directamente a criatura.

– Es fuerte. Ha resistido el ataque de Lantis – comentó Eagle. – ¡Rayos!

Eagle también levantó su espada y un ataque menos poderoso que el de Lantis impactó al a criatura.

– _Estúpidos humanos… no interfieran… _– y la criatura aulló y una ola de sonido alejó a los chicos dejando a las ninfas.

– ¡Lantis! – gritó Hikaru que pretendía ir donde él.

– ¡Hikaru cuidado! – gritó Fuu viendo como la criatura se había movido hasta donde la chica.

– ¡Flechas de fuego! – y de las manos de Hikaru salieron flechas de magia impactando la criatura.

– _Fuego…. Una ninfa de los Volcanes… Poder… mucho poder…_

Pero el poder de Hikaru no fue suficiente, la criatura seguía avanzando hasta donde la ninfa del fuego.

– ¡Huracán Verde! – Gritó Fuu y una ráfaga fuerte impedía que la criatura se moviera – ¡Hikaru usa tu poder!

– ¡No puedo! – Exclamaba la chica arrodillada entre las flores – ¡Lo voy a destruir todo!

– ¡Te matará si no lo haces! ¡Mis flores no importan!

Hikaru dudaba. No quería destruir nada.

– ¡Resplandor! – Hikaru miró y vio a Lantis que corría hacia ella. La tomo en brazos y la apartó de la criatura – ¿Estás bien?

– Si… – y miraba a la criatura. Luego miraba a Fuu que se estaba debilitando al mantener aprisionada a la criatura – ¡Fuu! ¡Por favor Lantis ayúdala!

– Esta bien – y dejó a la ninfa lejos del rango de ataque de la bestia y se dispuso a atacar a la criatura. Eagle también iba a lo mismo.

El pelinegro llego primero y dio un gran salto cortando a la criatura en dos. Pero en vez de desaparecer, se había formado otra criatura igual. Ahora eran dos. Sin embargo uno era más chico que el otro. El ser más pequeño estaba libre del huracán de Fuu y se fue hasta donde ella para atacarla.

– ¡Fuu! ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Hikaru.

Fuu vio como la criatura se acercaba a ella. Pero no podía poner su escucho, estaba usando su poder para la otra bestia, si usaba el escudo la bestia más grande quedaría suelta. Estaba perdida. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

– ¡Muere! – escuchó cerca de ella. Y vio como el chico de cabellos verdes había atacado a la criatura dejándola en el piso. – ¿estás bien? No sueltes a la otra, yo te protegeré. ¡Lantis! ¡Eagle! ¡Ocúpense de la grande! ¡Yo protejo a la chica!

Ambos chicos asintieron y se dedicaron a atacar la bestia más grande. Pero no lograban nada. La bestia no daba señales de cansancio. No podían usar sus espadas para cortarlo pues volvería a nacer otro más. Y sus poderes mágicos se estaban agotando. Ambos ya daban indicios de estar agotados.

Hikaru miraba la escena horrorizada. Fuu estaba arrodillada con sus manos extendidas en dirección de la criatura grande. Ferio no podía hacer mucho con la bestia más pequeña y solo intentaba distraerla para que no ataca a la ninfa del viento. Lantis y Eagle estaban cansados, sus cuerpos se veían exhaustos. No estaba bien, estaban perdiendo.

– Debo hacer algo. Pero… – miró a su alrededor – No, si no hago algo los matará a todos… Matará a Lantis…

Corrió hasta donde estaba Lantis e Eagle.

– ¡Hikaru! ¡Huye de aquí! – le gritó Lantis.

– ¡Es muy peligroso! – habló Eagle.

Pero Hikaru los ignoró. Ella cerró sus ojos y levantó ambas manos al cielo. Ya no podía evitarlo, debía usar su poder.

– ¡Criaturas del fuego! ¡Yo las invoco!

Lantis y Eagle pudieron sentirlo. Un gran poder mágico era emanado del cuerpo de la chica. Unas llamas de fuego la rodeaban. Enseguida esas llamas se separaron y formaron tres llamas individuales en los prados. Las flores se quemaban. De repente las llamas empezaron a tener forma. Leones, tres leones con llamas como piel aparecieron. Eran grandes, eran del mismo tamaño que la bestia que había nacido de la grande.

Enseguida los leones vieron al enemigo. Dos de ellos corrieron hasta la criatura más grande. Al correr quemaban todo a su paso. Sus huellas que dejaban eran de flores carbonizadas. Por otro lado el león faltante se había dirigido a la última criatura, que era de su mismo porte.

Los dos leones embistieron a la gran criatura. Uno de ellos aulló y de su cuerpo las llamas aparecieron y rodearon a la criatura. La estaban quemando. El otro león se dirigió al cuello de la criatura mordiéndolo y quemando la piel de la bestia.

El león faltante tenía problemas, al no estar la criatura paralizada. Entre los ataques, el león había sido lastimado de la pierna. Hikaru sintió como su propia pierna sangraba, luego muchas partes de su cuerpo también lo hacían. El león que invocó las llamas dejó al otro y acudió a ayudar al león en problemas.

La criatura más grande estaba perdiendo poder. Estaba tumbada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor al sentir como mordisco de la criatura entraba más a su cuello. El león traspasaba su fuego al interior de la criatura. Estaba quemando todo por dentro. La bestia no resistió más y dio un último gemido de dolor y se destruyó en mil pedazos que luego caían como brazas.

Los otros dos leones ya tenían a la bestia restante bastante herida. Sus movimientos estaban más lento. Entre los dos dispararon fuego de sus hocicos impactando a la criatura carbonizándola. Estaba destruido.

Enseguida los leones miraron a los humanos y a la ninfa del viento. Sanos, no les había pasado nada. Esa era su misión, la misión que su ama les había dado. Protegerlos. Habían cumplido. Corrieron los tres al mismo tiempo donde su ama, cada vez disminuían su tamaño y luego se lanzaron al pecho de su ama que seguía estando en la misma posición. Se fundieron con ella.

– ¡Hikaru! – gritaron Eagle y Lantis corriendo para atajar el cuerpo de la ninfa que caía al suelo. Lantis la atrapó a tiempo.

– ¡Hikaru! ¡Responde! – gritaba Lantis.

– Tranquilo – dijo Fuu apoyada de Ferio. Aun estaba débil por usar su Huracán – Esta débil. Ha invocado su poder

– ¿Este es el poder de las ninfas del Fuego? – preguntó Eagle asombrado.

– Si. Pueden invocar a las bestias sagradas del fuego – luego miró a la pelirroja – pero ella es especial

– ¿Especial? – preguntó Lantis. Hikaru también le había dicho que su maestra la consideraba especial.

– Si. Tengo entendido que cada ninfa del fuego puede invocar a una sola criatura. Ella invocó a tres. No debe de usarlo muy a menudo, por eso no está acostumbrada a liberar tanto poder y se ha debilitado tanto. Solo denme un segundo y les sanaré las heridas a todos

Fuu se sentó en el suelo. Los demás veían el escenario. Todo estaba quemado por las bestias.

– ¿Es por esto que Hikaru no quería usar su poder? – preguntó Eagle viendo el escenario quemado.

– Si. Ella me dijo que no le gustaba destruir. Pero está en su esencia el tener el don del fuego. No puede evitarlo

– ¿Tu eres una ninfa del viento verdad? – le preguntó Lantis sosteniendo a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

– Si. Fui yo quien detuvo a tu amigo al pasar

– ¿Por qué no me dejabas cruzar? – pregunto Ferio mirando a la chica.

– Estaba protegiendo. Me pidieron un favor y di mi palabra, no podía dejar pasar a nadie hasta haber cumplido

– Un momento… – Lantis miró a la rubia – ¿Por qué te muestras ante nosotros? Se supone que las ninfas tienen prohibido el contacto con humanos

Fuu sonrió. Eso esa verdad, no podía ser vista por ellos. Pero ya era tarde. Ella ahora tenía un vínculo con el chico de cabellos verdes. Le había salvado la vida, así como ellos se la habían salvado a Hikaru.

– Hikaru me pidió que confiara en ustedes. Tenía razón. Ustedes son poderosos para ser humanos

– Gracias – dijo Ferio sonriéndole a la rubia – Se que soy poderoso

– Tú no usaste magia – comentó la rubia.

– Soy más poderoso sin ella – confesó el peli verde.

– Ferio no sabe usarla. El solo es un espadachín. Pero es mejor que nosotros en el uso de la espada – contestó Eagle.

– Entonces solo ustedes dos pueden usarla ¿no?

– Si, nos enseñaron de pequeños – contestó Lantis mirando a la chica en sus brazos.

– Pero no entiendo… – comentó Ferio viendo las heridas de la pelirroja – ¿Por qué ha sangrado? ¿Qué ustedes no son inmortales o algo así?

Fuu no pudo evitar reír. El chico realmente era divertido. Ferio escuchaba esa risa y sentía que era una melodía hermosa.

– No. No somos inmortales – y los tres chicos se sorprendieron – Tenemos cuerpos humanos. Al nacer adoptamos esa forma para ocultarnos de ustedes. Tenemos que ser parecidos para que no nos descubrieran. Pero dentro de nosotros se esconde nuestro verdadero poder. Solo muy pocas ninfas llegan a salir de la forma humana

– ¿Eso está relacionado con el linaje verdad? – preguntó Lantis mirándola.

– Si. Han pasado tantos siglos en donde nacemos con cuerpo de mortales que nos adaptamos a este cuerpo. Pero existen ninfas las cuales tienen un poder más allá de lo normal, y ellas pueden revelar su verdadera forma. Hace siglos que ya no se ha vuelto a ver que una ninfa muestre su verdadera forma que ha quedado en el olvido de muchas de nosotras

– ¿Existe la posibilidad que Hikaru pertenezca a ese linaje?

– Puede ser. Ella es especial. Sale de los rangos normales – Y Fuu miró a la pelirroja y extendió su mano – Viento curativo

Y un rocío era emanado de la palma de la chica cubriendo a todos los presentes. Los chicos sentían como volvían sus fuerzas y sus heridas eran sanadas. También el cuerpo de Hikaru era sanado.

– Listo. Creo que mi poder fue el suficiente como para sanarle las heridas. Pero seguirá débil

– ¿Pero por qué me siento como nuevo? – comentó Eagle.

– Mi poder curativo restablece la fuerza de los humanos. Pero no de las ninfas. Solo cura lo físico

Hikaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba algo mareada e instintivamente llevo su mano a su cabeza.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Hikaru… ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Lantis. Hikaru en ese momento se percata que estaba en los brazos de Lantis y se sonroja.

– Lantis… yo este… estoy bien – decía intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Luego mira a su alrededor y ve todo destruido y mira a Fuu – ¡Fuu lo siento! ¡No quise destruir tus hermosas flores!

– Tranquila

– No yo… de verdad no quería. No lo volveré a hacer – decía arrepentida mirando el suelo.

– Te he dicho que tranquila – y le levanta el rostro mostrándole una sonrisa – Nos salvaste a todos. Gracias

Hikaru le responde la sonrisa y sale de los brazos de Lantis para abrazarla.

– Estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada

– ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? – preguntaba confundida.

– Porque quiero que seas mi amiga – le dio una sonrisa y la rubia se la respondió.

– Lantis… – dijo la pelirroja soltando a la rubia y miró al chico – ¿Qué harás?

– La verdad no lo sé – y miró a sus compañeros – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

– Yo tengo que ir donde Esmeraulde – contestó Ferio y Fuu lo miró detenidamente. – Me está esperando desde ayer

– Nosotros no sabemos qué hacer ahora – contesto Eagle – Esa criatura no era normal

– No – contestó Fuu – su aura era… – y miró a Hikaru – era igual que la ninfa que me pidió que cuidara

– No es posible ¡no puede ser! – Gritó Hikaru mirando a la rubia – Esto no está bien…

– ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada – comentó Ferio perdido.

– Esa criatura fue creada… por una ninfa

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron los hombres.

– ¿eso es posible? ¿Qué una ninfa cree una criatura tan mala como esa?

– No es normal – respondió la pelirroja – Solo una clase de ninfa puede crear…

– Las ninfas del Bosque – terminó la rubia – pero esa criatura estaba hecha con maldad. Eso solo significa que la creadora está con maldad en su corazón

– ¿Entonces aparecerán mas criaturas como esa? – habló Eagle.

– Si. Debo averiguar el por qué aquella ninfa está creando seres con maldad. – contestó Fuu.

– Debemos avisar al palacio – dijo Eagle – Debemos informarle que aparecerán criaturas malignas

– Pero algo me inquieta – dijo Hikaru y todos la miraron – una ninfa no puede crear criaturas malignas. Significa que alguien la está utilizando. Alguien con malas intenciones

– Si – respondió Fuu – Ella no pudo crear esa bestia con sus poderes, debe estar vinculada a algún ser maligno

– Iré a avisar al palacio – dijo Eagle. Luego miró a Ferio – ¿Tu vas para allá también no?

– No – contestó secamente – Esmeraulde está en otro lugar con… – y miró a Lantis –… Zagato

– ¿Qué hace ella con Zagato? – preguntó el pelinegro arqueando las cejas.

– Zagato iba a investigar un fenómeno extraño. Y pues cuando Esmeraulde lo supo fue tras él. Por eso me necesitaba, quería llegar donde él

Ambas ninfas estaban confundidas. Ahora les tocaba a ellas no entender nada.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo lo haremos? – volvió a preguntar Lantis.

– Yo iré donde aquella ninfa del bosque – comentó Fuu, y miró al chico de cabellos verdes y se asombró que la estuviera mirando – necesito saber qué es lo que está tramando. Algo no me gusta de todo esto

– Yo te acompaño – y sorprendió a todos.

– ¿no que tenias que juntarte con Esmeraulde? – cuestionó Lantis.

– Ella puede esperar. Además, escuché a Zagato que tenía algo de relación con cosas místicas y legendarias – levanto los hombros – debe tener relación con las ninfas supongo. Si voy con la ninfa de seguro los encontraré. Es un presentimiento

– Me llamo Fuu – dijo algo enojada. No le molestaba que le dijeran lo que era, pero en los labios del chico sonaba tan frio que, por alguna extraña razón, le había dolido.

– Perdón – y besó la mano de la ninfa – Un placer conocerla… ¿señorita Fuu? Suena divertido. Me llamo Ferio

– Igualmente

– Ya. ¿Y tu Lantis? – le habló el castaño.

Lantis no respondió. Miró a la ninfa pelirroja que también lo miraba. No quería alejarse de ella. Sentía que debía protegerla. ¿Pero por qué? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

– ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – interrumpió la pelirroja mirando a Fuu – Tal vez pueda ayudarlos si algo sale de control

– No estaría mal – comentó Ferio – Tienes una gran poder. Y Fuu puede sanarnos

– Yo también iré – dijo Lantis – Tal vez no sea suficiente tu destreza para proteger a las ninfas. Si hay más criaturas estarás en problemas. Ya lo escuchaste, aquellas criaturas las quiere por su poder. – Y miró a Hikaru, sabía que las bestias irían por su enorme poder.

– Ya, el poder de Hikaru, la curación de Fuu, la magia de Lantis y mi destreza con la espada, ¡un equipo perfecto! – decía emocionado Ferio. Hikaru no pudo más que reír. Fuu solo sonreía.

– Eres muy divertido Ferio – confesó Hikaru riendo.

Lantis se perdía con la risa de la pelirroja. No podía entender por qué sonaba tan hermosa. Pero algo sabía. No era la misma risa que la de Fuu. Las dos eran bellas, pero la de la pelirroja lo sacaba de control. Literalmente lo volvía loco.

– ¿Te burlas de mi? Espera, ¿Fingiste ser humana? ¿Comiste comida humana por mí? A todo esto, ¿Qué coméis?

– Deja las preguntas para después Ferio – interrumpió Eagle. – Ya está. Iré al castillo y daré la alerta, en cuanto pueda iré contigo Lantis. Creo que pos seguridad me llevaré a Hikari conmigo

Ambos chicos asintieron. Eagle se fue con Hikari siguiéndolo. Solo quedaban los dos chicos y las ninfas.

– Bueno ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – dijo Ferio.

– Por ahí – respondió Fuu apuntando al lugar que protegía. – Tal vez encontremos algo

– Vamos

Y los cuatro fueron en busca del mal que los estaba acechando.


	7. Tres amigas, tres anillos eternos

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

Sorry en el prox capitulo responderé los reviews x.X solo espero que les guste este capitulo que me tomo bastante tiempo entre exámenes ( que TENIA que pasarlos xD) y mis alocadas vacaciones

Sorry =(

Aquí va! DEJEN REVIEWS. Son siempre bien recibidos =)

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**Tres amigas, tres anillos eternos"**

– Oh vamos Hikaru – rogaba Ferio.

– No – repetía la pelirroja divertida – No te lo diré

– ¡Pero por qué! Que mala eres…. Ya dímelo ¿sí?

– Que no Ferio – y reía al tiempo que seguía mirando los árboles – No te diré nada y deja de molestarme, testarudo.

– ¡Oye! ¡No soy testarudo! – Hikaru se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de "Si como no, y yo no soy una ninfa" – Ya, puede ser… ¡pero solo un poco!

– Hasta que lo reconoces – comentó Lantis detrás de ellos dos.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, las dos ninfas y sus guerreros respectivos decidieron investigar. Hikaru, por su curiosidad estaba adelante mirando las variedades de árboles y plantas. Ferio estaba detrás de ella preguntándole cosas de su mundo. Mientras que al final estaban Fuu y Lantis a la misma altura.

– ¿Lantis? – preguntó despacio para que solo él la escuchara.

– Dime

– ¿Cómo conociste a Hikaru? – preguntó curiosa.

– Estaba dando una ronda a los alrededores buscando a una manada de bestias que estaban causando problemas a un pueblo cuando los sentí y vi que la estaban atacando

– ¿Nunca pensaste que podría ser una ninfa?

– No. Ni se me paso por la mente

– … ¿Te arrepientes de haberla conocido?

– Jamás – dijo rápidamente tanto que se sorprendió a él mismo. Fuu sonreía.

– Me lo imaginé

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó confundido. Fuu aun seguía sonriendo.

– Porque yo tampoco me arrepiento. Ella es tan inocente, tan pura, que por momentos la envidio.

– Eso es lo que más me atrae de ella… – susurró bajo pero Fuu lo escuchó.

– ¡Hey Lantis! – gritó Ferio – ¡Dile a Hikaru que me diga lo que le estoy preguntando!

– ¿Qué le estas preguntando? – Lantis arqueó una ceja.

– Que si existen ninfos... o ninfas pero hombres.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – cuestionó Fuu extrañada.

– No se – y se rascó la cabeza – Es que quiero saber cómo nacen las ninfas.

Lantis miraba a Hikaru que miraba al suelo pero sabía que los estaba escuchando ¿Por qué se rehusaba a responder las preguntas de Ferio? Bueno, las preguntas de él no era lo que se llama preguntas, eran… estupideces. Pero en fin, el caso era que la ninfa no había respondido.

– ¡Vamos Hikaru! ¡Dímelo!

– No…

– Ferio – interrumpió Fuu – déjala ya… Ella tiene sus motivos.

– ¿Entonces tu si lo sabes? – y se acercó a Fuu y le tomo las manos. Fuu estaba paralizada. Era el primero contacto físico que tenia con ella después del incidente en el campo de flores.

Fuu dio un suspiro como pudo. Tener a Ferio tan cerca le… incomodaba o eso pensaba.

– Depende del tipo de ninfa Ferio.

– ¿Cómo así?

– Nosotras, las ninfas del viento, nacemos de nuestro elemento, como todas. Pero… – y miró a Hikaru – en ciertos casos… se necesita a un hombre para nacer.

– ¿Un hombre? – Preguntó Lantis interesado – ¿Te refieres a un humano?

Fuu estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué podría hacer? Le estaban sacando información que ella no debía decir, o no precisamente ella…

– Yo solo les digo que en mi caso no necesito a nadie. Nací del viento. Es el viento que nos dice quienes serán madre. No es como los humanos, no es un parto. El viento nos llama y debemos esperarlo, él nos trae una ráfaga a nuestros brazos y nos deja con la ninfa que nos cuidara.

– ¿Pero tú… tú puedes tener hijos de forma humana? – pregunto titubeante Ferio, quien aun tomaba las manos de la ninfa.

Fuu sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No era una pregunta de compromiso a algo indecoroso, pero de igual manera la había hecho pensar cosas con Ferio.

– Cla…claro – dijo nerviosa y titubeante – Todas podemos. Solo que nos gusta de la manera de nuestro mundo.

Lantis dejó de mirar a la pareja y buscó a Hikaru. ¿Por qué no había respondido como lo hizo Fuu? ¿O acaso ella ocultaba algo?

La miró y vio que esta estaba avanzando sola. Lantis rápidamente la siguió. Fuu y Ferio lo miraron.

– Déjalos… ella le tiene que explicar cosas… – le susurró y Ferio asintió.

Lantis había avanzado rápidamente donde ella.

– Hikaru espera – le dijo pero la ninfa no le respondió y siguió caminando. Lantis alcanzó a tomar la de un brazo suavemente – ¿Por qué huyes?

Entonces la vio. Su rostro, su rostro estaba triste. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no era un brillo de felicidad, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó suavemente y le levantó el rostro por el mentón para que lo viera a la cara.

– Nosotras… las ninfas del fuego… – no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima salió de sus ojos – nosotras debemos buscar a los llamados señores de las llamas. Nosotros les debemos nuestro respeto. Somos sus mujeres.

– ¿Eso es lo que no querías decirle a Ferio?

– Algo así – dijo la ninfa tristemente. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que su destino ya estaba en las manos de otro ser del mundo de fantasías? No. Simplemente no podía.

– ¿Qué es entonces?

– Nada. Ya no tiene importancia Lantis… es solo que…

Hikaru no pudo seguir hablando. Sentía los fuertes brazos de él abrazando su delicado cuerpo.

– No lo digas – le dijo suavemente.

– La…Lantis… – susurró la chica. Estaba nerviosa. Su cuerpo empezaba a tener temperaturas altas. Su corazón nuevamente latía anormalmente.

– Quizás ahora no te sientas segura – y la soltó suavemente para mirarla a los ojos mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura – No te forzaremos a decir cosas que no quieres. No por eso dejaré de creer en ti

– Gracias – Hikaru le dio una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre. Lantis solo sonrió levemente y correspondió el abrazo.

– ¡Hey chicos! – gritó Ferio. Ambos se separaron y Hikaru tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Hay un pueblo cerca

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Lantis acercándose a su compañero con la ninfa del fuego a su lado.

– Lo puedo oír – respondió Fuu – Escucho ruidos, movimiento. Pasos humanos por montón. Es en esa dirección – y apuntó a un camino.

– Quizás debamos parar allí – sugirió el peli verde – No hemos comido durante días y necesitamos provisiones

– Estas pensando en nosotros Ferio – Le dijo Lantis y miró a ambas ninfas – Ellas no comen, recuérdalo

– Oh es cierto

– No se preocupen – dijo Fuu. Hikaru se colocaba a su lado – Nosotras no tenemos inconveniente alguno

– Además – continuó la chica de cabellos de fuego – Me gustaría mucho ver un pueblo de humanos.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Lantis.

– Si – dijo Hikaru con un brillo en sus ojos – Quiero ver cómo viven los humanos

– ¿Qué dices tú Fuu? – le preguntó esta vez a la rubia.

– No tengo problemas – luego dio una sonrisa – Yo me encargaré de que Hikaru no parezca demasiado curiosa para los ojos de los humanos. Yo he visto como viven de vez en cuando.

– ¿Has estado en un pueblo? – preguntó Ferio.

– No. Desde lejos. Cuando estaba en otras praderas solía ver a niñas humanas sacar flores de mis prados y hacer adornos – sonreía recordando aquellos momentos felices.

– Bueno entonces vamos

– ¡Sí! – gritó Hikaru entusiasmada tomando la mano de Fuu.

– Hikaru tranquila – le decía sonriente –Me sacarás el brazo si sigues tirando tan fuerte

– Lo lamento – dijo arrepentida.

– Descuida. Vamos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un chico a su amigo.

– ¿Viste a esa mujer?

– ¿A cuál?

– A esa – y apuntó disimuladamente a una dirección – Con ese hombre

– ¿Esa chica de cabellos celestes?

– Si – decía el amigo – Es hermosa…

– Tienes razón. Jamás había visto una chica tan hermosa en este pueblo. Debe ser de afuera

– Si. No se me escaparía una belleza así – mientras observaba a la pareja.

– Mira. El hombre entró en esa tienda. Quizás ahora puedas hablar con esa chica, está sola.

– Si – y se acercó a donde la joven.

La chica miraba con mucha curiosidad por la vitrina de la tienda esperando a su compañero. Miraba con mucha curiosidad la variedad de artículos y artefactos.

– ¿Son raros no? – la chica escuchó una voz a su lado.

– Si. Son…curiosos – y miró al dueño de la voz – ¿Quién eres?

– Soy Takashi Kishune – respondía el chico – ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

– Oh no – respondió neutral y volvió a mirar los artefactos – Solo estoy de pasada

– ¿Y estas viajando sola? Digo, una chica tan bella como tú no debería de viajar de ciudad en ciudad sin alguien que la cuide

– Puedo defenderme sola gracias – respondió con un tono monótono – además estoy con alguien

– ¿Es el hombre de cabellos morados no? El que entró a la tienda

– Si. Necesitaba cosas para nuestro viaje – la chica aun seguía mirando los artefactos pero ahora se había concentrado en un pequeño broche con una piedra azul.

El chico se sentía realmente ignorado. La chica no daba ni señales de estar interesado en él.

– ¿Y te quedarás por mucho tiempo?

– No lo sé. Depende de él. ¿Eso es un broche verdad? – el chico asintió.

– ¿Y puedo saber tu nombre por lo menos? – preguntó esperanzado.

– Umi

– Que bello nombre. Calza muy bien con tu aspecto físico

– Gracias

– ¡Umi! – gritó un hombre saliendo de la tienda. Luego miró al otro chico – ¿Tu quien eres?

– Takashi – respondió con enfado al ver que era el acompañante de la chica.

– Clef – dijo Umi – ¿Estás listo?

– Si Umi

– ¿Te sobra algo de dinero?

– Si ¿por? – Luego miró la vitrina – ¿te ha gustado algo?

– Ese broche – apuntado al objeto dorado con la piedra azulina – ¿es muy caro?

– No – dijo mirando el precio que tenia. Luego sacó dinero – Toma preciosa.

– Gracias Clef – Umi le dio una sonrisa tomando el dinero para luego entrar a la tienda.

– ¿Eres su hermano? – preguntó el chico.

– Eso no debe importarte. ¿Qué pretendías hacerle? – cuestionó Clef dudoso.

– Nada. Solo quería conocerla. Me interesaría conocerla mejor. Tu sabes – dijo con algo de ego en su tono de voz que a Clef no le agradó.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se fijaría en ti?

– Solo mírame. Soy mejor partido que tú

– Pero que confianza te tienes – contestó Clef burlescamente.

– Me dirás sí o no – habló enojado Takashi.

– ¿El qué?

– La relación que tienes con ella

– Es mi novio

Ambos se dieron vuelta y era Umi quien había hablado. Ya tenía el broche en sus manos.

– ¿Tu novio?

– Si – luego miró a Clef que estaba asombrado – Ya estoy lista ¿Adonde iremos?

– Demos una vuelta por el pueblo para conocerlo. Luego seguiremos nuestro camino.

– Está bien – miró al chico. Ambos se fueron sin despedirse de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Vaya! – Dijo Hikaru – ¡Esto es increíble!

– Hikaru… – dijo Ferio – es un rastrillo ¿Qué tiene de increíble?

– ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Es un arma?

– Lo usan los hombres que trabajan en las tierras – respondió Fuu.

– Oh ¿Y eso tan grande?

– Son casas. Tranquila Hikaru – le dijo suavemente Lantis – trata de no parecer muy entusiasmada

– ¡Perdón! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo

– Descuida, te entiendo. Solo mira discretamente – Hikaru asintió con una sonrisa.

– Bueno. ¿A dónde iremos primero? – En eso suena el estómago de Ferio – Creo que tengo hambre jajaja

– Vamos a un lugar donde ambos puedan comer – comentó Fuu.

– ¿Pero y ustedes? No será muy sospechoso que las dos no coman nada – habló el peli verde.

– Pueden pedir algo ligero y comer – Lantis miró a Fuu – ¿No te hace mal comer comida humana Fuu?

– No – dijo rápidamente – Pero es mejor que ahorren en nosotras. Se pueden comprar cosas más importantes. No moriremos de hambre.

– Pero no pueden estar por ahí sola – dijo Ferio quien miraba a su alrededor – Ya hay hombres mirándolas con ojos depravados

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Fuu.

– Miralos. Son miradas de hombres lujuriosos – dijo con enfado Ferio que se colocó frente a Fuu para que no la vieran mucho.

– ¡Yo quiero conocer el pueblo! – dijo la pelirroja con sus brazos cruzados disimulando enojo.

– Ferio tiene razón – habló Lantis que también se sentía bastante incomodo con las miradas que le daban a la pelirroja – No vamos a dejarlas solas. Resaltan más que las demás mujeres

– ¡Hey! – Dijo Hikaru – ese lugar parece que dan comida. ¿Por qué no comen allí?

– Si – respondió Fuu – Ustedes dos coman algo y yo con Hikaru estaremos al frente viendo tiendas. Así si algo nos pasa ustedes estarán viéndonos ¿Qué les parece la idea?

– Que mas da – dijo Ferio – El hambre me consume. Vamos Lantis

Lantis no dijo nada. Solo miró a la pelirroja que miraba para todos lados curiosa. Luego siguió a su compañero.

Las ninfas miraron un pequeño puesto con artefactos que estaba al frente de donde comían los chicos. Allí había varios objetos novedosos.

– ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo jovencitas? – la voz del hombre que estaba sentado en el local las había asustado.

– Solo miramos – dijo Fuu algo nerviosa. Nunca había hablado con otro humano a no ser los que ya conocía.

– Oh Fuu mira esto ¡qué lindo! ¿Qué es? – le preguntó al hombre.

– Son unas pulseras muy antiguas – en ese momento el hombre se acerca ellas. Era un anciano – Eres una chiquilla muy observadora. Esas pulseras están destinadas a estar juntas.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

El anciano tomó una de las pulseras. Eran dos y ambas tenían una pequeña piedra blanca en el medio.

– Estas pulseras te ayudaran a saber si algo le ha pasado a la otra. Si algo malo le ocurre a la persona que tiene la gemela, la gema se tornará negra.

– ¿Enserio? – Dijo incrédula – ¡qué lindo!

El anciano la miraba curioso. Esa chica era la niña más pura que había conocido antes. Miró los ojos rubíes de la chica y por un segundo el anciano se quedó paralizado. Luego de un rato volvió en sí y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿La quieres?

– Pero yo… yo no tengo con que pagársela señor.

– Te las regalo – le dijo y tomó ambas pulseras y las envolvió.

– ¿De verdad? – Los ojos de Hikaru brillaban de emoción. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo. Y lo más raro era que había sido un humano. Ni las ninfas del fuego le habían dado algo más que miradas de celos.

– Claro pequeña. Toma – y le extendió el paquete en las manos de la ninfa.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – Decía emocionada – ¡Nunca nadie me ha regalado algo y menos algo tan bonito! – Luego miró a Fuu – ¡es un señor muy amable! ¿Verdad Fuu?

– Claro Hikaru. Eres una persona encantadora, a todo el mundo le caes muy bien – y le dio una sonrisa. El anciano miró a la rubia.

– ¡gracias señor! ¡De verdad!

– De nada pequeña – el anciano asintió y luego miró a Fuu – Tú también puedes tomar algo señorita.

– ¿Enserio?

– Claro

– Disculpe si soy insolente, pero ¿Por qué nos regala sus cosas? Nos está regalando su dinero – El anciano reía.

– No pude evitarlo – confesó el hombre – Tu sonrisa, la sonrisa que le diste a tu amiga me recordó a mi mujer. Ella tenía ojos verdosos y largos cabellos rubios. Ella era hermosa, tú también lo eres.

– Gracias señor – dijo algo apenada Fuu.

– Y en cuanto a tu amiga… me hizo recordar a mi nieta. A ella también le brillaban los ojos al ver las cosas que tenía para vender. Ella ahora se ha tenido que ir con su padre. Hace 6 años que no la veo. Pero al ver a tu amiga me hizo sentir como si fuera mi nieta. Esa inocencia y pureza. No pude resistirme.

– Ella es siempre así – confesó Fuu sin saber porque, pero aquel anciano ahora le daba mucha confianza y calidez – Tiene la inocencia que mucha gente envidiaría.

– Es un pequeño ángel – contestó el anciano – Pero adelante. Elije el objeto que desees.

– ¡Mira eso Fuu! – Dijo Hikaru apuntando a un rincón – ¡Eso es lindo!

– Si

– Vaya vaya – decía riendo el hombre – De verdad que tienes un buen ojo para las cosas pequeña. Esos son los anillos eternos.

– ¿Anillos eternos? – repitió Hikaru maravillada.

El hombre tomó la cadena que tenia a los anillos. Los anillos estaban unidos entre sí por las gemas de cada una. Frente a ellas el hombre se lo pasó a Fuu.

– Son tres anillos unidos en un solo ser. Cada anillo representa un elemento. Cuando averigüé sobre él supe que fue hecho por seres místicos, seres del mundo Legendario. Se dice que en algún momento los anillos se separaran marcando a sus dueños.

– ¿En qué momento? – preguntó Fuu.

– No estoy muy seguro. Decía que esta joya reforzaría un lazo fuerte entre los dueños. Un lazo ya establecido anteriormente, en ese momento los anillos se separarían– el anciano miró a las jóvenes que estaban maravilladas con la historia – Pero puedes usarlo como un collar. Es solo una leyenda.

– Es muy bonito. ¡Anda Fuu póntelo!

Fuu asintió. Miró el collar de anillos. Eran tres anillos de colores, azul, verde y rojo, en donde estaban unidos dejando la parte del dedo libre. Era en uno de estos en que el anciano le había puesto una cadena dorada. Fuu se lo puso y se sintió rara.

– ¡Te queda muy lindo!

– Gracias Hikaru – sonriéndole.

– Me alegro que les hayan gustado sus regalos – luego miró detrás de las chicas – Creo que ya las vienen a buscar sus prometidos.

– ¿Prometidos? – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo confundidas.

– ¡Oigan chicas! – era la voz de Ferio detrás de ellas. A su lado estaba Lantis – ¿Qué hacen?

– Hablábamos con el señor – contestó Hikaru – Nos ha dado cosas muy lindas

– Señor – dijo Lantis. El anciano lo miró – Yo pagaré lo que tengan las chicas

– Oh descuide – dice el hombre sonriendo – Es un regalo. Son unas chicas muy agradables. Además ya me dieron un regalo mucho mejor que dinero

– ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Lantis confundido. ¿Qué podrían haberle dado las ninfas?

– Me dieron un regalo que jamás olvidaré. Me hicieron recodar a mis seres queridos. Estaba tan solo y pendiente en mi trabajo que no estaba viviendo – luego miró a ambas chicas que se sonreían – Al verlas me sentí realmente vivo. Eso es algo que jamás olvidaré, les estaré eternamente agradecido

– Ya veo… – dijo Lantis con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Seguro que no quiere que le pague?

– ¡Lantis! – interrumpió la pelirroja. El peli negro se volvió rápidamente a verla. Estaba a su lado.

– Dime Hikaru – le respondió suavemente.

– Yo… – Hikaru estaba realmente nerviosa. Fuu estaba hablando con Ferio sobre el collar de la chica. – Yo… yo quería…

Lantis sonreía. Sea lo que sea que tenía que decirle le estaba costando mucho a la chica. Podía ver como un leve tono rosado marcaba sus mejillas mientras ellas ponían caras evitando su nerviosismo. Era algo que le encantaba por alguna razón.

El anciano miraba la escena. La pelirroja estaba frente al hombre. Estaba nerviosa y el chico la miraba intensamente. Esa mirada, lo recordaba a él cuando estaba con su esposa, era una mirada de amor, de amor verdadero. Vio que la chica apretaba algo que apoyaba en su pecho. Claro, él ya sabía la respuesta de lo que era. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano.

– yo... quería que… – Hikaru tartamudeaba de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

Lantis miraba a la chica. Realmente tenía curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirle. Nunca había visto a la chica tan nerviosa

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntó amablemente.

– ¡Noo! – Gritó y lo miró a los ojos – Es solo que… bueno yo quería…. Regalarte algo.

– ¿A mí? – preguntó confundido. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, que quería ir a ver algo, que quería preguntar algo fuera de lo común ¿pero regalarle algo? De repente su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

– Si… – dijo susurrando.

Lantis vio como la chica sacaba algo de un envoltorio. Allí había dos pulseras. Enseguida tomó una y se colocó en su palma extendiendo la mano.

– Es para ti – dijo nerviosamente sonrojada. Miraba el suelo.

– Es muy bonito Hikaru – le dijo sinceramente Lantis. Luego tomó la pulsera – ¿Hikaru?

– ¿Dime? – contestó aun mirando el suelo.

– ¿Me ayudarías a colocármela? – Dijo divertido – No puedo solo

– Oh ¡claro! – y la pelirroja amarró la pulsera en la muñeca derecha del chico.

– Gracias – Lantis sonreía – ¿quieres que te ponga la tuya?

– ¡Sí! – y el chico colocó la pulsera en la misma muñeca que ella lo había hecho. En la derecha

– Listo

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Luego miró otra tienda – ¡Fuu! ¡Miremos esa tienda! ¡Mucho gusto conocerlo señor!

El anciano asintió. Hikaru tomó la mano de la ninfa del viento y la llevó corriendo hasta la otra tienda seguidos por un Ferio detrás de ellas.

– ¡Hey no me dejen! ¡Quizás me regalen algo a mí también! – gritaba detrás de las chicas.

Lantis solo los miraba. No sonreía pero en su interior se sentía feliz.

– Joven – le dijo el anciano.

– ¿Si?

– Cuídela – le dijo sonriendo – Esa pulsera que le dio a usted…

– ¿Es algo malo? – pregunto confundido.

– No, para nada. Esa piedra que tiene en el centro. Si se pone negra significa que algo malo le pasa a la pequeña. Por favor, cuídela mucho, ella le tiene mucho cariño.

– Gracias. La protegeré con mi vida – el anciano le dio una sonrisa pura.

– Que así sea.

Lantis se despidió del anciano y llegó donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Allí seguían viendo diferentes artículos. Sedas, metales, joyería, de todo.

Estaba todo realmente agradable. Hikaru estaba asombrada. Todo era tan nuevo para ella. Veía las calles, la gente comprando, gente vendiendo, riendo, hablando, comiendo. Era todo tan unido para ella.

Iban caminando al centro de una calle de tierra. Pero de repente Hikaru se detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Fuu a su amiga. Los hombres se detuvieron y la miraron.

– No es nada – dijo la chica – Es que por un segundo sentí un poder.

– ¿Un poder? – preguntó Ferio – ¿Qué clase de poder?

– Mágico, pero era normal. No sentía algo maligno.

– ¿Ahora no lo sientes? – le preguntó el pelinegro.

– No. Ha desaparecido. Debió ser una alucinación mía – dijo nerviosa. Algo en su interior la estaba atormentando. No sabía el que pero sentía que algo no iría bien.

– Que curioso – dijo rompiendo el silencio Fuu.

– ¿Qué es curioso? – habló el peli verde.

– El aire –respondió cerrando sus ojos inhalando el viento.

– ¿Qué tiene? – Ferio también lo olía – Yo no huelo nada.

– Huele… salado.

– ¿Salado? – le dijo Hikaru confundida.

– Si, me recuerda a las brisas marinas de los océanos.

– ¿Estás segura? – Esta vez habló Lantis – Estamos bastante lejos del océano.

– ¿Hikaru tu hueles algo? – preguntó Ferio. La chica negó con la cabeza y le contestó.

– Fuu tiene un vínculo con el viento y el aire. Ella puede escuchar y oler el aire más detalladamente que los otros. Su olfato y audición están más desarrollados que los de las demás ninfas

– Pero aun así Hikaru tiene un oído y olfato más desarrollado que ustedes – contestó Fuu – Yo puedo oler y escuchar dos o tres veces más que Hikaru

– ¿Ósea que puedes escuchar los susurros de la gente? ¿No te marea? – le dijo el peli verde asombrado. La chica le dio una sonrisa.

– No me marean Ferio. Cuando estamos en campos abiertos o sin mucho movimiento mis instintos se agudizan instantáneamente. Pero en este lugar, al haber mucho movimiento o ruido mis sentidos se contraen. Por lo que debo concentrarme en un punto especifico al cual quiero escuchar u oler.

– ¿No habías olido el aire desde que llegamos verdad? – preguntó Lantis.

– No. Tenía mis sentidos normales. Fue cuando Hikaru dijo que sintió el poder que los usé.

– ¿Pero qué significa ese aroma?

– No lo recuerdo Ferio – contestó la rubia – ya había sentido este aroma hace mucho tiempo, pero no logro recordar en donde.

– ¿Hikaru? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Lantis viendo como el cuerpo de la ninfa empezaba a tiritar de la nada.

– Frio… tengo mucho frio…

– ¿Frio? Pero si hay un sol espectacular – comentó Ferio sorprendido.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó Lantis algo asustado ante la reacción de la ninfa.

– No lo sé… – Hikaru se abrazaba a ella misma – Nunca había sentido tanto frio.

– ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó rápidamente Fuu. Hikaru asintió como pudo – ¿De qué dirección sientes que proviene?

– ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa Fuu? – interrumpió Lantis.

– Creo saber… solo hay una cosa que hace que las ninfas del fuego tiriten… – y miró a Hikaru – ¿De dónde viene el frio Hikaru?

– De allá – dijo apuntando al frente de ellos. Todos miraron.

– ¿Qué ese no es el Gurú Clef? – dijo Ferio – Si no es él, pues es un tipo que se le parece mucho.

– Es él – dijo Lantis sorprendido ¿Qué hacia Gurú Clef allí?

– Es ella… – dijo Hikaru sacando de sus pensamientos al espadachín.

– Lo sabía… – comentó Fuu y rápidamente se puso delante de Hikaru protegiéndola.

– ¿Qué sucede Fuu? – preguntó Lantis.

– ¡HEY GURU CLEF! ¡AQUÍ! – gritaba Ferio levantando y moviendo su mano – ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

En eso el chico de cabellos morados y su acompañante los miraron para luego acercase a ellos.

– ¿Quieres irte Hikaru? – le dijo Fuu.

– Yo… yo... No lo sé – decía tartamudeando.

– Demonio Fuu ¿Qué está pasando? – habló Lantis alterado.

– Ella – dijo mirando a la chica de largos cabellos celestes.

– ¿La que tiene el velo en su cara? – Fuu asintió – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Ella…. Ella no es normal.

– ¡Hey Lantis! – dijo el hombre de cabellos morados.

– Maestro…

Frente a ellos estaban el gran Gurú Clef, el maestro de Lantis y Eagle. A su lado estaba una mujer muy bella, con largos cabellos celestes como sus ojos y con flores azules en su cabeza como una corona, igual que Fuu y Hikaru.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo su maestro.

– Bien y ¿tu? – luego miró a la chica – Veo que estas acompañado

– Tu también, que alegría verlo príncipe Ferio – dijo Clef y luego miró a las chicas – ¿ella viajan con ustedes?

En ese momento la mirada de Fuu se topó con la de Umi.

No podía ser, ambas lo sintieron, ese brillo en los ojos de cada una. Esas ropas que eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.

– Tu… – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Umi había retrocedido un poco.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Clef confundido.

Umi estaba asombrada. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía haber ninfas en los pueblos humanos? Ella lo sentía. Esas vestimentas, esos colores verdosos. Ella era una ninfa del viento.

Fuu no dejaba de mirar a la chica. Sus ropas, sus ojos, ese brillo peculiar. El aroma que desprendía. Ella era la que dejaba el aire con ese leve toque salado. Era una ninfa del Agua, por eso Hikaru había reaccionado así.

– ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en estos lados? – dijo Fuu seriamente a la peli celeste.

– Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti – le respondió – Este no es un lugar para ti

Clef miraba a las chicas confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellas? ¿Cómo era que se conocían? De hecho, parecía que no se caían muy bien. Al parecer ellas tenían algo en común. Esa chica desprendía una energía bastante familiar a la de Umi.

Ferio miraba a Fuu, luego a Umi, nuevamente a Fuu y así sucesivamente. ¿Se conocían? ¿Y qué demonios era eso de lo que hablaban? No entendía. Pero lo que si se había percatado era que ella había ocultado a Hikaru de la nueva chica ¿Sería mala?

Lantis era el único que podía entender esa situación. La nueva chica era una ninfa y que claramente era ella la que tenia a Hikaru temblando y con frio. ¿Acaso estaba usando sus poderes en contra de la ninfa del fuego? Pero ellas jamás le dijeron que existiera odio entre ellas. Sabía que quizás tenía relación con sus elementos, pero que ellas Vivian en armonía con las demás. ¿Entonces por qué Fuu protegía tanto a Hikaru de la otra ninfa? Algo tenía que hacer.

– Chicas – les dijo Lantis a ambas – Creo que este no es el lugar para conversar. Vayamos a un lugar menos transitado. Estamos en un lugar público. Hay gente mirando

Ambas chicas miraron a los alrededores. Lantis tenía razón. Si tenían que hablar seria en otro lugar. No podían dejar que los humanos supieran que ella eran ninfas. Ambas chicas asintieron.

– Vayamos allá – dijo Lantis apuntando un lugar bastante alejado.

Lantis tomó rápidamente a Hikaru en sus brazos y la cubrió con su capa blanca. Si Fuu la estaba protegiendo era porque no querían que la vieran y él ayudaría. Los demás solo lo siguieron en un absoluto silencio, ignorando claramente lo que les esperaba.

– Bien – dijo Lantis con la pelirroja en sus brazos. Ella aun tiritaba – Ahora ya pueden hablar sobre "eso"

Fuu, quien había entendido el mensaje de Lantis asintió y miró a la chica.

– ¿Qué hace una ninfa del agua en estas tierras?

Umi quedó helada. La había delatado en frente de todos.

– Nosotros ya lo sabemos lo que son – comentó Lantis – Yo y Ferio sabemos que son ninfas.

Umi se sintió algo menos preocupada, pero lo que realmente la tenia nerviosa era su compañero. Lo miró. Estaba asombrado, callado y con el rostro serio intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

– Perdóname Clef… – le dijo Umi.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo severamente el peli morado.

– No debías saberlo – Luego miró a los demás – No sé porque ellas se lo dijeron a esos humanos

– ¿Quieres decir que esa chica es como tú? – Clef preguntó mirando a Fuu.

– Sí, soy una ninfa del viento. Supongo que debes ser de confianza, puesto que viajas con una de nuestra raza

– No lo metas a él – dijo Umi – Yo quería viajar, me lo topé por accidente y me pidió acompañarlo.

– Entiendo

– ¿Y ustedes? – Dijo mirando a Fuu, luego a Lantis – Sé que la otra chica es una ninfa también. Las vi de lejos. Sentía que había algo raro en ustedes cuando las vi.

Fuu miró a Lantis y se acercó a él.

– ¿Hikaru? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Hikaru no respondía. Fuu miró a Umi – ¿Podrías hacer algo? La estas debilitando

– ¿Yo? – preguntó la peli celeste confundida.

– Es de fuego

– Oh entiendo – Umi puso una de sus manos en su cuello – ¿Así está mejor?

– Es algo – contestó Fuu.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Hikaru se puso mal? – preguntó confundido Ferio.

– Ella es una ninfa del agua Ferio – contestó la pregunta Fuu sabiendo que no era el único con dudas – Las ninfas de fuego como Hikaru se debilitan al sentir el poder que emanan. Le costará adaptarse. Es el primer contacto que tiene con una.

– No fue mi intención lastimarla – contestó Umi – Sabia que era una ninfa pero jamás me imaginé que sería de fuego. Nunca vi una en mi vida, pasan su vida en los volcanes.

– Ella es diferente – la defendió Fuu.

– Lantis… – susurró Hikaru. Lantis la miró – Ya me puedes soltar, me siento algo mejor

– ¿Segura?

– Si – Y Lantis la dejo en el suelo pero estaba cerca de ella por si se desmayaba. Hikaru miró a la ninfa recien llegada – No te preocupes

– Hikaru… – susurró Fuu.

– Ella no tiene la culpa de que sea de agua, así como yo de fuego – Miró los ojos de la peli celeste – Me llamo Hikaru, un placer conocerte

– Soy Umi, igualmente

– Hikaru, el hombre que acompaña a Umi es mi maestro, es Gurú Clef

Hikaru miró con admiración al hechicero que estaba cerca de la ninfa del agua.

– ¿Enserio es el maestro de Lantis? – Decía asombrada – ¡es un placer conocerlo!

– Igualmente señorita Hikaru – le respondió con una sonrisa.

– llámame Hikaru – luego volvió a mirar a Umi, quien seguía con su mano en el cuello – Gracias

– ¿Por? – preguntó confundida.

– Por lo que haces, eres muy amable. Sé que es por lo que tienes en el cuello que me debilito.

– Descuida. No pretendía hacerte daño.

– No te preocupes, me estoy acostumbrando a tu poder – le confesó la pelirroja sonriendo – Solo dame algo de tiempo y me acostumbraré por completo y ya no tendrás que hacerlo más.

– No te preocupes – le contestó el hechicero. Luego miró a Lantis – ¿Pero que los trae por acá?

– Han estado pasando cosas extrañas Clef, cosas relacionadas con las ninfas y unos ataques extraños.

– ¿Ataques extraños? ¿Te refieres a monstruos? – El espadachín asintió y Clef miró a su compañera – ¿Podrán ser los mismos?

– ¿A ti también te atacaron Gurú Clef? – dijo Ferio.

– Si – respondió.

– Umi – dijo Fuu – ¿Tú sentiste algo extraño en esa criatura?

– Si, algo en ella me era extrañamente familiar. Era una esencia parecida a la de una ninfa

– Entonces fue la misma ninfa

– ¿Fue una ninfa? – Preguntó incrédula Umi – ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ninguna ninfa puede crear criaturas y menos que sean malignas!

– Creo que debemos viajar todos juntos – sugirió el hechicero – en el camino podemos aclarar todas las dudas

– Opino igual – dijo Lantis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¿Qué pasa querida? – preguntaba una voz fría.

Allí estaba una mujer, una ninfa de cabellos negros tan largos que tocaban en suelo. La ninfa estaba apoyada en cuatro con sus manos en la árida tierra. Estaba débil, muy débil. Y lo peor de todo es que aquella marca en su brazo le ardía cada día más.

– No pasa nada maestra – contestó la ninfa seriamente.

– Entonces levántate – dijo con mando la voz de una manera penetrante.

La mujer que tenía en frente la ninfa sonreía triunfalmente. Tenía a la ninfa encerrada en un extraño círculo con símbolos mágicos en las tierras ya casi muertas.

– ¿Estas débil? – Volvió a preguntar Debonair mirando fríamente a Alcione que estaba con gotas de sudor en la mayoría de su cuerpo – ¿Crees poder continuar?

– Si – dijo secamente y se levantó rápidamente.

Ni ella misma sabía como lo había hecho, podía sentir como sus piernas le flaqueaban, pero en momento en que pensó que no mostraría debilidad una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderó de ella, más bien de sus piernas y las obligó a levantarse.

Miró a los ojos de la hechicera, esos ojos rojos sin sentimientos ni con vida, ojos que habían visto a la muerte y la habían derrotado.

– Vamos – interrumpió Debonair los pensamientos de Alcione. La hechicera estaba con los brazos cruzados – Inténtalo de nuevo.

– Como ordene – contestó Alcione.

Se concentró. Movió sus manos llamando a la naturaleza, a la tierra. Sus movimientos eran armónicos, agraciados. Meneaba los brazos sintiendo los poderes acumularse en ella. La naturaleza le estaba dando la vida para crear.

Pero todo lo vivo a su alrededor empezaba a marchitarse, a morir con cada gota de vida que le daban a la ninfa. La ninfa lo sintió, el poder de la vida corriendo por sus venas. Así también sentía esa energía que poco a poco se acostumbraba, esa energía que provenía de su brazo.

– Excelente trabajo Alcione – felicitaba fríamente Debonair – Solo un poco más y ya estará listo.

Alcione asintió como pudo. Le costaba trabajo estar de pie. Pero entonces lo sintió. Un nuevo latido de corazón, uno que no era el de ella, Uno pequeño. Enseguida se desmayó.

Debonair había atravesado el círculo y en el suelo vio una sombra con un pequeño latido. Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su pálido rostro. Extendió una mano y una luz negra, parecido a una fina tela, rodeó a la diminuta criatura negra.

– No… no está madura – dijo con disgusto Debonair. Su sonrisa se había borrado – ¡Es basura!

Miró con odio a aquella forma inestable. Error, otro error más de la ninfa. Sentía como la ira recorría su sangre, como el odio la hacía más fuerte.

– ¿Salió malo otra vez? – preguntó adolorida Alcione. El dolor le carcomía los huesos. Miró a la hechicera, podía sentir el rencor en su mirada.

– Es basura – dijo escupiendo las palabras como si fuera acido.

Ambas miraron a la criatura que se transformaba, tomaba la forma de un gran lobo café, con enormes orejas y de un tamaño de 5 metros.

– Vámonos – le dijo la hechicera y con su báculo creó una esfera negra que rodeo a la débil ninfa.

Enseguida ambas habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen estado, pero el problema era que la criatura seguía allí. Y aun no se terminaba de transformar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Con que de eso se trataba… – dijo Gurú Clef caminando al lado de Ferio y Lantis.

El espadachín mágico y su amigo se habían encargado de contarle lo ocurrido con la criatura que ellos habían visto y las sospechas de las ninfas.

– Creo que ambos mundos están en problemas – dijo Lantis – Lo más conveniente es que luchemos todos juntos

– Si – respondió el peli morado – Seria lo más racional y acertado. No sabemos el origen de aquella fuerza oscura

– ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – les dijo Ferio mirando a las ninfas que venían detrás.

Umi estaba cerca de Clef. Hikaru estaba algo apoyada de Fuu para caminar, aun le costaba recuperar sus fuerzas por el poder de Umi.

– No hay problema – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fuu asentía positivamente.

– Bueno, creo que ahora los que nos queda por hacer es buscar a aquel poder negativo – concluyó el mago.

– ¿Pero por donde? – preguntó Ferio confundido – No tenemos ni idea por dónde empezar

– Quizás ellas puedan decirnos – y el peli morado miró a las ninfas.

– Pero no creo que….

– Esperen – interrumpió Hikaru a Ferio – algo está creciendo

– ¿algo? – preguntó el peli verde.

– Es el poder que sentimos con la otra criatura

– ¿Por dónde? – Lantis se puso cerca de la ninfa de fuego.

– No lo sé… aun no estoy del todo recuperada – confesó tristemente – pero es un poder diminuto, que va creciendo

– Fuu – dijo Ferio – ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Fuu se concentró y cerró los ojos. Agudizó su oído para poder escuchar a la distancia.

– Nada – dijo abriendo los ojos – No siento movimiento alguno.

– Yo miraré – dijo Umi y todos la miraron.

Umi se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos. Concentró todos sus poderes en un solo punto, en el punto donde ella tenía más desarrollado, sus ojos. Los abrió lentamente y ya no eran ese celeste claro como el agua, ahora eran azules, de un azul oscuro y opaco.

Umi miró, podía ver a millas de distancia, su visión era inigualable, más precisa que la de un halcón. Miró a los alrededores, pero su vista quedo concentrada en un punto, su derecha.

– A la derecha – dijo rápidamente – una criatura, algo parecido a un lobo, de gran tamaño, está creciendo cada vez más. Está a unos 4 kilómetros de aquí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ferio impresionado – ¡nadie puede ver a tal distancia!

– Yo si puedo – confesó Umi al tiempo que sus ojos se aclaraban poco a poco – Puedo ver a millas. Mi visión está más desarrollada que las otras ninfas.

– Eso es cierto – contestó Fuu – Las ninfas del agua tienen el don de la visión, así como yo el de la audición y Hikaru el de sentir el poder.

– Vaya, ustedes son una caja de sorpresas – Ferio se rascaba la cabeza.

– Vayamos – dijo Lantis – No debemos perder el tiempo.

– no será necesario – respondió Umi – La criatura ya nos sintió. Se dirige hacia acá.

– Debemos estar alertas – el peli morado tomó su bastón con firmeza.

– Se está acercando – habló Fuu – Está moviéndose con rapidez. Sus movimientos son algo menos torpes que la primera criatura que vimos.

Lantis tomó a Hikaru en los brazos. La ninfa sintió la protección de los brazos de Lantis.

– Lantis ¿Qué haces? – Dijo nerviosa – Tenemos que luchar…

– Tú no lo harás

– ¿Qué? – Habló confundida – ¿Por qué no?

– Esta débil – respondió Fuu – Lo mejor será que nos encarguemos nosotros.

– Maestro – habló Lantis mirando a Clef – ¿podrán luchar sin mi?

– Claro – respondió con una sonrisa – Pero si se nos complica te necesitaremos.

– Encantado

Lantis rápidamente corrió y se subió a la rama de un árbol sujetando a la ninfa en sus brazos.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas luchar? – preguntó suavemente Hikaru.

– Ya te lo dijo Fuu. Estas muy débil todavía

– Entiendo… – Lantis sintió que la ninfa estaba dolida por su decisión.

– Entiéndeme por favor – Lantis trataba que la ninfa lo entendiera – No quiero que nada te pase.

Hikaru abrió los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso Lantis se estaba preocupando por ella? Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía puso sus manos en el pecho del espadachín y se acomodó allí.

Lantis miraba a la ninfa con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez la ninfa lo había entendido. Con sus brazos aferró más el delicado cuerpo de la ninfa y miró al frente. Pronto sus amigos tendrían que enfrentarse a aquella criatura.

– ¿Ya está cerca? – dijo Ferio con su espada. Estaba alterado de tanto esperar – ¡no puedo esperar más!

– Tranquilo – le dijo Fuu – Ahora viene

Frente a ellos apareció una criatura muy parecida a la primera que habían visto. Sin embargo, Fuu notó que algo diferente había en esta ¿Acaso seria más poderosa?

– Necesito que la distraigan. Yo la detendré con mi poder – dijo la rubia – Luego ustedes pueden atacarla.

Todos asintieron. La criatura los miraba con odio y rápidamente se dirigió donde Fuu.

– ¡Escudo! – gritó Clef y apuntó con su bastón a Fuu. Enseguida una pequeña barrera protegió a Fuu del ataque de la bestia.

Ferio enseguida atacó a la bestia con su espada haciéndole cortes. La criatura lo miró y con su enorme cola trató de pegarle.

– ¡Huracán verde! – gritó Fuu apuntando a la criatura. La había encerrado.

– ¡Dragón de Agua! – Umi apuntó con su mano y una enorme cabeza de un dragón hecho de agua se dirigió a donde la criatura.

La criatura aulló de dolor al sentir el agua.

– Claro… – dijo Fuu aun teniendo la criatura – ¡El agua! ¡Es de tierra!

Ferio aprovechó que la criatura estaba débil y con un rápido movimiento le cortó la cabeza. La criatura rápidamente se disolvió dejando un montón de tierra.

– Eso fue rápido – dijo Ferio guardando su espada con orgullo.

– Fue por el ataque de Umi – dijo Fuu – lo debilitó bastante

Lantis que había visto todo, bajó y se acercó a ellos con Hikaru. Luego dejó que la ninfa se apoyara en el suelo y la soltó.

– ¡estuviste grandiosa Umi! – Exclamaba feliz Hikaru acercándose a abrazarla – ¡Eres muy poderosa!

– Gracias – dijo algo confundida por el cariño de la ninfa – ¿Estás bien ahora? ¿No te debilita estar cerca mío?

– Ya no – confesó alegremente – ya me he acostumbrado a tu poder. Gracias por ayudarnos

– No hay problema – por primera vez Umi le sonrió a la pequeña.

En ese momento el collar de anillos de Fuu se rompió.

– Pero que dem… – dijo Ferio que estaba al lado de la rubia.

Los anillos se habían separados, a los pies de cada ninfa había caído uno.

– ¡Fuu! ¡Tu collar! – y la pelirroja tomó el anillo que cayó frente a ella. Lo miró detenidamente, fijándose en la piedra en ella – Es un rubí ¡qué lindo es!

– Este es una esmeralda – contestó Fuu con el anillo en su palma.

– Zafiro – dijo rápidamente Umi. Luego extendió el anillo hacia la rubia – Toma Fuu

– No – dijo sonriendo – Es tuyo, creo que los anillos nos han elegido a cada una

– ¡Ahora las tres estaremos juntas siempre! – gritaba feliz Hikaru. Luego miró a Lantis y con vergüenza susurró – ¿en qué dedo debo ponérmelo?

Lantis sonrió divertido. Tomó el anillo y luego con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Hikaru. Era tan suave y sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica llegó a su cuerpo. Sin hacerle caso a esa sensación puso el anillo en el dedo del compromiso. Mentalmente pensaba que quizás algún día podría comprometerse con ella, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por la ninfa del fuego.

– ¡está muy lindo! ¡Muchas gracias Lantis! – y la ninfa abrazó al espadachín mágico.

Todos miraron a la pareja cuando el pelinegro le colocaba el anillo y sintieron una calidez en sus corazones. Sin darse cuenta Fuu miró a Ferio y notó que él ya la estaba mirando, como instinto le dio una sonrisa. Por otro lado Umi también había mirado a Clef, y éste al sentir la mirada de la ninfa en él la miro de regreso, ninguno de los dos sonrió, pero por dentro ambos sabían que estaban felices.


	8. Innouva, el hijo de las tinieblas

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

Bueno en esta oportunidad no había tenido ni tiempo ni imaginación para continuar mi historia sin perder el hilo :S Cosa muy difícil. xD siempre me voy por las ramas.

¡Aquí va! DEJEN REVIEWS. Son siempre bien recibidos =)

SORRY POR LA HARTA DEMORAAAAAA

**Capitulo 8**

"**Innouva****, el hijo de las tinieblas"**

Una ninfa de largos cabellos negros tan negros como la oscuridad de la noche descansaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Podía sentir la energía vital del árbol siendo traspasada por el contacto de su espalda. Poco a poco sus energías eran recuperadas.

Se sentía agotada, destruida, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera desgarrado, pero no sentía dolor, solamente cansancio.

- Alcione – dijo una fría voz cerca de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar cerrado por unas enormes montañas las cuales no dejaban que se viera más allá. Un refugio. En él había vegetación, pero tenía ese aire de maldad, podía sentir una leve sensación de un aire pesado, tenebroso.

Posó sus ojos en el cielo. Estrellas que casi ni brillaban en esa desolada y triste noche.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – volvió a preguntar la voz fría sin intentar sonar amable.

- Me siento bien maestra – respondió mintiendo. Su cuerpo le pesaba más de la cuenta. Sus piernas le flaqueaban de vez en cuando y perdía por segundos el equilibrio.

- ¿Estas recuperada totalmente? – la fría voz de Debonair quebraba el poco hilo de equilibro que existía en el ambiente - ¿ya tienes tus energías recuperadas?

La ninfa del bosque miró al árbol el cual estaba botando hojas amarillas sin vida. Lo miró por última vez para luego apoyar su mano en el húmedo tronco del ser pasivo. Sintió la poca energía de éste recorrer su débil cuerpo, dándole las energías que necesitaba con desesperación. Pronto el árbol empezó a secarse, sus hojas cambiaban a un amarillo atardecer para luego ser cafés y caer lentamente en la tierra seca y agrietada.

- Si maestra – contestó Alcione. Se levantó firmemente y se colocó frente a su maestra – Sigamos

- Bien – dijo secamente. Debonair colocó su viejo pero poderoso báculo frente a ella para luego recitar las palabras de su ritual – Que el poder que me ha sido dado se revele ante mí para mis propósitos, que el mal que rodea a este mundo se haga presente en este lugar y cumpla mi petición…

Alcione sintió como un aura oscura rodeaba a su maestra, pero era un poder increíble, asombroso, pero malévolo.

- … que la tierra se funda con la maldad, que el poder oscuro se pose en el intermediario de la tierra, que su poder se intensifique… ¡aparece aliento de maldad!

Alcione miró a su alrededor y sintió que ese poder se concentraba en una masa arriba del báculo de su maestra e inmediatamente se dirigía hacia ella con gran velocidad.

Sintió por unos segundos miedo, vio como esa masa tenebrosa la rodeaba, impregnándose en cada centímetro de piel al descubierto de ella. Enseguida se calmó al sentir ese gran poder por todas sus venas, llenándola de vida, de poder.

- ¡hazlo ahora Alcione! – Gritó Debonair al ver que la ninfa de tierra no hacía nada más que mirarse las manos - ¡empieza a crear!

- ¡si maestra! – grito la ninfa y empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas, danzando, bailando a la fina tierra – Tierra generosa, tierra de la vida, dame el poder, el medio para crear mis frutos. Déjame unir mi poder con el tuyo…

Alcione se movía armoniosamente, tan perfectamente como compararla con las danzas que se hacían en el planeta de las danzas, Cizeta. Sus movimientos eran delicados y frágiles al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se meneaba con mucha elasticidad sobre todo cuando daba pequeños saltos.

Con esos agiles movimientos Debonair podía ver que la tierra que tocaba los pies descalzos de la ninfa se volvía más negra y empezaba a moverse levemente, como un roedor de la tierra escarbando para salir.

- Si… - susurró Debonair con una sonrisa en su frío rostro. Lo presentía, esta vez era verdad, no iba a fallar. Esa criatura era la indicada. Era su nuevo ser, aquel que le ayudaría a sus propósitos.

Debonair sacó un poco de tierra y saco a la pequeña esfera café que daba pequeñas palpitaciones.

- Innouva… - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Luego miró a Alcione – Vámonos, la criaremos en mi laboratorio.

Debonair agito su báculo y unas esferas la rodearon a ella y a Alcione, desapareciéndolas.

* * *

- ¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó Clef.

Habían arrendado una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, en ella se refugiaron todos, la noche había caído y debían descansar para reponer fuerzas.

Las chicas asintieron dándole a entender que no tenían problemas. Pero todos sabían que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué saben ustedes de esas criaturas? – preguntó Clef. Sentado cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

- Solo lo que te dijimos Clef- respondió Ferio. Estaba junto a Fuu en un sillón doble. Umi estaba sentada en el último sillón individual y Lantis apoyado en la pared mirando la ventana.

- ¿Dónde está Hikaru? – preguntó Fuu viendo que la ninfa del fuego no aparecía.

- En la habitación – respondió secamente Lantis sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

- ¿Haciendo qué? – pregunto el peli verde mirando de re ojo a la ninfa del viento.

- Aquí estoy – dijo Hikaru saliendo de la habitación.

Todos la miraron y luego miraron a Clef. Lantis la seguía con la mirada hasta que se colocó en la pared cerca de Lantis. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos? – Preguntó Ferio.

- Tenemos que informar al palacio – habló Gurú Clef.

- Pero eso nos delataría – dijo calmadamente Fuu – la existencia de nosotros estaría en juego.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Los humanos nos buscarían – esta vez respondió Umi – ya sea para cualquier motivo que los beneficie. Nuestras razas vivirían con temor.

- y tendríamos que defendernos… - añadió Hikaru algo triste, más que las demás – Muchas vidas humanas se perderían

- y de ninfas también – agregó Ferio. Las ninfas lo miraron.

- No – dijo secamente Umi – a diferencia de los humanos, nosotras a pesar de ser de elementos diferentes, nos uniríamos si de eso depende nuestra existencia. No actuaríamos individualmente.

- Sin embargo… - habló Fuu mirando a Hikaru – Se sabe que por muchas décadas, las ninfas que pelean son las ninfas de fuego.

Todos los demás posaron sus ojos en la ninfa del fuego, quien tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo. Triste.

- mi raza es considerada una de las razas más fuertes y temidas de todas las demás – comentó la pelirroja – Tenemos tanto poder que debemos vivir alejadas de las demás. Somos la raza guerrera.

- ¿y cuál sería su rol de ustedes? – preguntó Clef mirando a las otras dos ninfas.

- Nosotras podemos dar parte de nuestra energía y traspasárselas a ellas – dijo Umi

- Pero si ello llegase a pasar… - la voz de la ninfa del viento era débil.

- … la raza humana se extinguiría – finalizó Hikaru. – Las ninfas del fuego no se detendrán. El tener tanto poder las cegaría del verdadero objetivo.

- Ósea... En otras palabras debemos impedir que esa criatura siga de las suyas pero sin delatar el origen de esta ¿No? – Umi asintió positivamente a Clef – Bueno, algo debemos de inventar.

--------------

- Si… - dijo Debonair.

Frente a ella habían dos esferas con un leve toque negruzco. En una estaba la ninfa que se agarraba las piernas mientras el líquido dentro de la esfera la sostenía. Esa esfera estaba conectada a otra más pequeña en la cual estaba el pequeño embrión creado. Era como una mujer embarazada con su embrión.

- Por fin… - habló mientras tocaba la esfera pequeña. – Pronto crecerás y me ayudarás a conquistar este mundo…

Una sonrisa seguida de una risa endemoniada se hizo presente en el frío rostro pálido.

- Solo es cosa de tiempo…

-----------------

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo finalmente Ferio después del largo silencio.

- Eagle… - dijo Lantis haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran en él. – Eagle fue al castillo a informar…

- Eso es malo – contestó Clef - ¿Qué tanto sabe él?

- Conoce a Hikaru y a Fuu – habló el espadachín – No sé de qué forma vaya a decir las cosas.

- Debemos detenerlo – comentó la ninfa del agua – Nadie más se debe enterar de nuestra presencia…

La conversación continuaba en base de cómo contactar y evitar que Eagle hablara en el palacio. Sin embargo, Hikaru por un momento sentía que las palabras que decían poco a poco iban siendo cada vez menos claras. Poco podía escuchar.

_- _**"Siéntelo…"**- Escuchó dentro de ella. Pero esa voz no la asombró, sabia de algún modo que la conocía. – **"Siéntelo…"**

Ella hizo caso y cerró sus ojos concentrándose. Si, a lo lejos, bien lejos, podía sentir un poder.

-**"Concéntrate más…"**

Se concentró y sintió como si una parte de ella viajara por los miles y miles de kilómetros que existían entre ella y el poder.

_- ¿Hikaru? _

Faltaba poco, casi ni podía recordar por donde pasaba, todo era demasiado rápido, pero sentía que pronto vería la fuente de ese poder que crecía.

- _¿Hikaru me oyes? _

Y al fin se detuvo. Por un segundo vio una esfera, le era difícil distinguir colores y la forma real. Todo era tan confuso.

_- ¡rápido sáquenla afuera!_

Miro a su alrededor, todo era tan negro con unos leves toques de verde, un verde musgo con brillos cafés.

_- ¡tómala en brazos!_

Volvió a mirar a la esfera, que era lo que mejor veía. Esa era la fuente del poder que crecía. La esfera poco a poco iba aumentando de tamaño, al igual que su poder.

"Ninfa…"

Se asustó. Por primera vez estaba escuchando a alguien. Miró a los lados, no podía ver a nadie nítidamente cerca de ella. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

_- ¡sujetala!_

"Ninfa…"

No, no lo había imaginado, algo le hablaba. Y ahora sabia de donde venia. Tuvo miedo de lo que pasaría después.

-_ ¡Se mueve mucho!_

"Deseo tu poder… ninfa"

Su cuerpo tiritaba, sus ojos mostraban aquellos rubíes que tenia por ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? – le hablo Hikaru a la esfera.

"Dámelo… quiero todo tu poder…"

_- ¿Qué ha dicho? _

- ¡No! ¡No te lo daré!

"¿Entonces? ¿Para qué has venido?"

_- ¿De qué está hablando? _

- Yo… tú… tú me llamaste.

_- No lo sé. Creo que…_

"¿Yo?"

- Tu poder… tu poder es diferente…

"Se parece al…"

- …Mío

"…Mío"

_- ¡Demonios Fuu! ¡Hagan algo! _

- Esa esencia se parece a… a las de mi mundo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

"Innouva. ¿Tu?"

_- Esperen_

- Hikaru…

"Vete"

_- ¿Qué pasa Gurú Clef?_

- ¿Qué?

_- Creo que esta en un vinculo… _

"¡Vete!"

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué?

_- Si, de seguro no nos está escuchando_

"Ella… ella viene"

_- ¿Pero con quien puede estar hablando?_

- ¿ella?

"¡Rápido! ¡Vete! ¡Ella se está acercando!"

- ¿Quién es ella?

Pero Hikaru pudo ver una sombra negra acercándose a ellos. Frio, podía sentir frio…

-----------------

Debonair volvía al laboratorio. Llevaba un libro en sus manos mirando página por página mientras caminaba en dirección a la esfera.

En eso mira a la pequeña esfera. Alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ella vio que la pequeña esfera estaba rodeada por un pequeño hilo de fuego. ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero fuera lo que fuera estaba interfiriendo en sus planes.

Cerró el libro y lo tomo en una mano. Con la otra apuntó al hilo de fuego concentrando todas sus energías negativas en él.

- No me detendrás.

Y lanzo su ataque al hilo de fuego.

* * *

"¡VETE AHORA!"

Hikaru vio como una esfera se dirigía hacia ella. Dolor, mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

- ¡Hikaru! – gritaron todos.

La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a sangran con unos cortes que habían hecho de la nada. Estaba realmente aturdida.

- Duele… - dijo con esfuerzo.

Sintió unos brazos que la tomaban mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo sangrando. Se sentía realmente cálido. Un calor interno acogedor. Como un reflejo se refugió en ellos.

- Quédate quieta – habló Fuu arrodillada frente a la ninfa del fuego.

- Sujétate a mi –le dijo Lantis acurrucándola más en sus brazos.

- Viento curativo… - susurró la ninfa del viento rociando su poder al dañado cuerpo de Hikaru. Poco a poco estaba sanando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le preguntó Clef suavemente. Sabía que en el estado de la ninfa le costaría responder.

- Yo… - decía Hikaru con una mano en su cabeza e incorporándose.

- Tranquila – la consoló Lantis. Ella estaba apoyada en sus rodillas con Lantis a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso? – le volvió a preguntar Fuu.

- Alguien me habló, me dijo que me concentrara y pude sentir un poder. Un poder que iba aumentando.

- ¿Un poder? – preguntó Clef.

- Si… luego sentí como si me separa de mi cuerpo y viajara hasta donde ese poder…

- ¿Y qué paso? ¿Fue con ese poder con el que hablabas?

- Si… al principio no podía distinguir nada. Era un lugar oscuro, no había luz. Solo tonos negros, cafés y verdosos. Pero vi una esfera. Una criatura estaba desarrollándose. – Luego tomo una pausa – Innouva…

- ¿Innouva? – repitió Umi.

- Si, se llama así. Su esencia era muy parecida a las demás… pero esta a su vez era diferente…

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Las demás eran... solo tierra con poder… Innouva era… era un ser viviente.

- ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Y por qué sangraste? – preguntó Lantis.

- no sé lo que quería… pero no vi en el maldad…

- ¿Y tus heridas?

- Ah eso... – dijo mirándose el cuerpo sin rastros de sangre – No fue él…

- ¿Quién fue?

- Ella…

- ¿Ella? – dijeron todos

- No me dijo quien era, pero vi una silueta negra que desprendió un poder. Ella fue la que me lastimo. – Hikaru empezaba a temblar – Ella… ella tenía mucho poder negativo.

* * *

- Al fin – dijo Debonair viendo al embrión rodeado de un aura oscura. – Por fin he podido corromper tu pobre y débil corazón de una ninfa…

Cerró el libro y lo dejo en una mesa.

- Es solo cosa de horas y ya serás de gran ayuda para conquistar este planeta

La hechicera miró la esfera grande. La de la ninfa

- Creo que te dejare viva un poco más, después de todo me puedes ser de mucha ayuda para conquistar tu mundo.

* * *

- Hikaru está descansando con Lantis a su lado – dijo Fuu saliendo de la habitación y yendo hacia el salón principal de la cabaña.

- Ya es el atardecer… - dijo Ferio mirando por la ventana viendo los colores rojizos anaranjados del sol – Creo que debemos descansar.

- Ustedes deben comer algo – Dijo Umi.

- Permítannos encargarnos de la comida – comentó Fuu seguido.

- Pero no es…

- Tranquilo – interrumpió la ninfa del viento al príncipe – No nos cuesta nada.

- Iré a buscar algo de pescado – dijo la ninfa del agua acercándose a la puerta para salir.

- Yo te acompaño Umi – habló el hechicero acercándose a ella – No debe estar nadie separado.

Umi y los demás asintieron. La ninfa del agua se fue con el hechicero dejando a la ninfa del viento con el príncipe de Céfiro.

------------------

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hikaru? – preguntó Lantis al ver que la ninfa empezaba a despertar.

- ¿Qué me paso…? No recuerdo nada…

- Clef usó un hechizo para dormirte – respondió el espadachín mágico.

Hikaru abrió los ojos para observar a su alrededor. Ella estaba en la cama y Lantis sentado al borde de ésta.

- ¿Cuánto dormí? – La ninfa empezaba a observar la habitación.

- No mucho – contestó Lantis. – Una hora o menos

Hikaru lo miró detenidamente. Vio que en sus manos había un libro.

- ¿Leías?

- Ah sí – dijo mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Ella se acercó hacia el gateando como los bebes lo hacían.

- ¿Qué dice? – le preguntó. Lantis se extraño de la pregunta – Yo no sé leer el idioma de los humanos. Solo sé hablarlo

- ¿Todas las ninfas no pueden leer?

- No estoy muy segura. Yo sé que las ninfas del fuego no sabemos pues nunca estuvimos en contacto con humanos para aprender

- Ya veo… - luego tomo un tiempo y miró la portada del antiguo libro – Es un libro de leyendas y mitos. Estaba leyendo para ver si salía algo de ustedes las ninfas

- ¿Enserio? – Hikaru estaba emocionada - ¿Puedes… puedes leer para mí?

Lantis al principio se sorprendió por la petición de la pequeña ninfa del fuego. ¿Tanta curiosidad le daba todo lo relacionado con el mundo humano? Sin darse cuenta tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro, pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me digas la razón por la cual quieres que te lea – Hikaru le sonrió y Lantis por un segundo se puso nervioso ante tal hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! – dijo acomodándose. Estaba boca abajo en la cama, apoyada su cabeza con sus manos y los codos en la cama. Sus finos y delicados pies estaban jugando a moverse mientras ella decía la respuesta – tengo curiosidad por lo que dice ese libro, también me gustaría saber, si es que sale algo de nosotros, la forma en la cual nos ven los humanos y también… también por que me gusta escuchar el tono de tu voz.

Lantis no dijo nada. Solamente le acaricio la cabeza rojiza de la ninfa para luego abrir el libro y empezar a leer.

* * *

Ferio se había encargado de hacer la comida mientras le decía a Fuu que poner en la mesa.

- ¿De estas? – dijo la ninfa tomando unos platos.

- Si. Esos déjalos uno en frente de cada silla.

- Entendido – dijo la ninfa del viento. Le gustaba aprender cosas. Le encanaba el conocimiento. Luego se acercó a ver que cocinaba Ferio - ¿Qué haces?

- La verdad es algo simple, es un arroz para acompañar el pescado que traerán. No compraron nada más que un kilo de arroz y unas cuantas cosas más.

- Entiendo – luego abrió otra puerta – Estos son vasos ¿no?

- Si, ponlos en la mesa y los llenas con el jugo de fruta que haré ahora – Ferio se dirigió a coger una naranjas y partirlas.

- Listo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ferio la miró con una sonrisa lo que ocasionó que la ninfa se sonrojara

- ¿Puedes exprimirlas? Usa eso – y Ferio dejo a Fuu exprimir las naranjas.

Ferio miraba como la ninfa peleaba con la naranja para que saliera el jugo. Fuu al darse cuenta de que la miraba, se puso nerviosa lo que ocasionó que a ambos les saltara el acido jugo de la naranja.

- ¡Yo lo siento! – se disculpo la ninfa sonrojada. Por otra parte Ferio no pudo contener mas la risa de ver la cara de la ninfa con jugo de naranja y con las fibras. La naranja había explotado.

* * *

- ¿Umi? – dijo Clef después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Dime? – la ninfa volteó para ver a su compañero detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo Umi algo extrañada.

- Curiosidad. Aun no asimilo muy bien que seas una ninfa del agua. Jamás pensé que existieran – La ninfa sonrió.

- ¿Tu pregunta va referida al mundo de las ninfas o específicamente al mundo de las del agua?

- ¿No es lo mismo? – preguntó confundido.

- no – ambos caminaban. Clef no tenía ni idea que rumbo seguir, solo iba detrás de la ninfa – Es cierto que todas vivimos en el mundo de las fantasías, es un término para unirnos a todas. Sin embargo, cada ninfa vive en su propio mundo. Tenemos por así decirlo creencias y leyes diferentes entre los de nuestro mismo elemento.

- entiendo… ¿y cómo es tu mundo?

- ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

- No se… cuéntame todo. Tus creencias, tu forma de vivir en sociedad, en familia o en pareja...

- Ven, te lo diré cuando estemos llegando

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A pescar, ¿Qué otra cosa?

- No sale que haya un lago o río por acá Umi

- ¿No confías en los poderes de una ninfa del agua? – Levanto las cejas pareciendo ofendida. Luego mostró una sonrisa – Siento agua muy cerca de acá. Un riachuelo. Vamos, allí te explico.

* * *

En el escondite de la hechicera Debonair, el aire estaba más denso que nunca. El aire podía oler a maldad.

- Por fin - dijo la hechicera.

Al frente de ella el que antes era un embrión, ahora era la perfecta figura de un hombre. Un fruto del mal. La esfera poco a poco empezaba a trisarse. El hombre abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos rojos de maldad y el vidrio se quebró, tirando al hombre afuera, a los pies de Debonair.

- Innova… - le dijo Debonair extendiendo su mano a la altura de la cabeza del hombre.

- Madre… - susurró el hombre besando la palma de la hechicera – Estoy a tus servicios.


	9. Primera esencia Una memoria olvidada

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las cuatro hermosas mujer que crearon CLAMP, Nanase Ohkawa, Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Igarashi y Mick Nekoi. =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n

**Akira Nishikawa****: **Bueno, lo de Umi y Clef, creo que tardaré este capítulo y otro y podrán ver más romance. En estos capitulo me he estado enfocando en la historia y desarrollo más que nada de la relación Hikaru/Lantis =). Pero puedo arreglar el siguiente capítulo para que haya más romance entre las otras parejas restantes. Ojalá este capitulo no te aburra del todo ajajaj. Besos!

**lucia-nami 14**: Oh los celos… Sí, creo que más adelante empezaran a sentir los primeros celos, empezando por Hikaru/Lantis. No sé si te agrade del todo este capítulo. Cualquier idea o aclaración házmela saber y te la responderé enseguida. ¡Besos! Disfruta el capitulo!

**camony****: **Bueno, en lo de actualizar creo que me he demorado pero logré hacer este y tengo casi terminado el siguiente, falta uno que otro detalle, así que espero inspirarme pronto para los demás capítulos =S ¡No te enojes! Jajaja xD A ver si este satisface tus expectativas =P Gracias por leer mi historia!

**adry: **¡muchas gracias por tu Review! A mi también me está gustando las personalidades que toman cada uno, y este y el otro capítulo son importantes para el desarrollo de toda la trama de la historia. Es aquí donde las personalidades se harán más notorias =). ¡Te espero en el otro capítulo!

**HEFINI84**: ¡Hola! Siiiiii…. Al fin pude atar uno que otro cabo suelto dentro de mi desquiciada cabeza jajaja. Y no, aunque me tarde mil años, debo terminarlo xD No se si en este encentres el romance que buscas, pero tengo que dejar uno que otro indicio de eso jajjaja. En cuanto a enfrentamientos… acá y en el siguiente se revelara cosas muy importantes. :P ¡Espero que te guste!

**Altarri**: uhh! Muchas gracias! No sabia que te agradara tanto mi forma de escribir, espero no decepcionarte en el futuro. Jajaja yo también crecí con Luuucy, Anaisss y Marinaaaa venceraaaaaan! jajaja, pero en mi otra historia ocupé esos nombres por lo que preferí usar estos mas… exóticos. Jajaja. Creo que le dan ese toque mágico y místico a mi historia. Y me has leído el pensamiento! Mokona viene en camino! :P y les será de gran ayuda jujuj. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Aquí les dejo el capitulooooooooo! DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"**La primera esencia. Una memoria olvidada****"**

Los chicos estaban todos descansando sin hablar, con un claro silencio en el ambiente, un silencio que ninguno quería romper. ¿La razón? Cada uno estaba pensando en diferentes cosas relacionada con el nuevo enemigo y las consecuencias que éste podría traer.

- Debemos detener a Eagle – dijo Clef cortando el silencio – Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Pero quién? – preguntó Ferio.

- Puedo ir yo – contestó el mago.

- Voy contigo – aclaró la ninfa del agua – Si vamos juntos llegaremos en menos tiempo, podemos usar mi poder.

- Vamos enseguida – dijo Clef – Los demás quédense acá, en las cercanías, tenemos que planear todo detalladamente.

Rápidamente el hechicero con la ninfa del agua salieron rápidamente de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué tal si preparamos algo de comer? – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

- Hikaru ¬¬' – dijo Ferio – para que quieres cocinar si tu no comes

- Lo sé n.n – respondió sonriendo aun – Pero de seguro Eagle y Clef llegaran con hambre.

- Es una idea genial – la apoyó la ninfa del aire – Pero no queda comida.

- ¡Vayamos de compras! – gritó Hikaru dando vueltas en su propio eje totalmente.

Fuu miraba sonriente a Hikaru. Ferio miraba embobado la hermosa sonrisa de la ninfa y Lantis mostró una leve sonrisa ante la energía de la pequeña ninfa del fuego. Hikaru, al sentir la mirada de Lantis se acercó a él sonriente.

- ¿Qué dices Lantis? - preguntó mirando hacia arriba al rostro de Lantis. - ¿Podemos ir?

- No veo el por qué no – dijo calmadamente.

- ¡Vamos! – y tomó la mano de Lantis seguidos de una sonriente Fuu y detrás un Ferio calmado con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Todos salieron tranquilos. Sin embargo Fuu sintió algo en el aire, estaba más pesado, más raro de lo común. Ferio vio el rostro de la ninfa intranquilo.

- ¿Qué sucede Fuu? – preguntó.

- Me siento… rara – admitió – el aire esta extraño, siento algo en el aire.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Siento que me llama – contestó Fuu mirando el cielo y deteniéndose.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las brisas de su amado viento.

_- Ninfa del aire…. _

Fuu lo sintió, en el aire. Era verdad, alguien la llamaba.

_- ¿Quién eres?_ – dijo mentalmente.

_- Es hora de que encuentres tu verdadera esencia… _

_- ¿Mi esencia? ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Aquel poder que todas las ninfas deben poseer, pero que casi ninguna logra encontrar… la esencia de una verdadera ninfa… la esencia mística…_

_- La esencia mística… _- repitió _- ¿Pero por que yo? _

_- Porque está escrito, en tu destino… _

_- ¿Qué debo hacer? _

_- Junta tus manos y elévalas al cielo… el viento te dará mi poder para despertar tu esencia… _

- _gracias… -_ y luego lo pensó - _¡Espera! ¿Cuál es la causa de que obtenga mi esencia?_

_- No es momento para decirlo aun… en el momento que nos encontremos sabrás toda la verdad_

_- ¿Pero cuando te voy a encontrar? ¿Cómo se cuando llegar a ti si no sé ni quién eres?_

_- Pronto el viento te dará la respuesta… guerrera ninfa mística._

- ¿Fuu? ¿Fuu que tienes? – le decía Ferio rápidamente. Hace un par de minutos que la ninfa no había movido ni articulado nada.

Fuu solo le sonrió.

- Estoy bien… tranquilo.

Y Fuu estiró los brazos al cielo sonriente. La brisa era cálida, placentera para ella. El viento jugaba con sus ropas formando un remolino alrededor de ella haciendo que Ferio retrocediera un poco. Hikaru se dio vuelta, había sentido un gran poder concentrarse detrás de ellos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga Fuu con una brisa poderosa rodeándola.

- ¡Fuu! – gritó Ferio preocupado intentando acercarse a la ninfa, pero le fue imposible.

Fuu sentía el poder, sentía un nuevo ser rodeándola. Su traje empezó a cambiar. Su vestido paso del blanco con verde a ser totalmente verde con forma de falda, en diferentes niveles, como desgarrado, con unas largas botas que le llegaban a medio muslo. A la altura de su cadera a ambos costados había partes de una armadura de color verde con gruesos bordes dorados. Más arriba, a la altura de la cintura, tenía un corsé armadura, marcando sus curvas notablemente y dándole el toque delicado. Arriba en su pecho estaba tapado por una tela blanca, en donde al medio tenía un pedazo de armadura la cual estaba unida a unas armaduras a los costados de sus brazos y además, estaba unida a un collar con la forma de una rosa de los vientos dorada. Para finalizar alrededor de ella una tela fina la envolvía con distancia de su cuerpo. (**N/a**: es una de las fotos de Fuu que salen en los mangas con su espada :P me he inspirado en ellos.)

_- Fuu…_ - le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Fuu se dio vuelta y la vio, una silueta casi blanquecina de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños casi dorados, lisos, con ojos verdes como los de ella.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamó asustado Ferio al ver la silueta de la mujer

- Fione… -dijo Fuu sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa Fuu? – dijo Hikaru sintiendo el poder de su amiga. - ¿Quién es ella?

- Es Fione… es mi esencia mística – respondió sonriente. Fione sonrió ya que imitaba los movimientos de su dueña.

- ¿Tu esencia? – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Es el poder oculto – contestó Hikaru – la mujer detrás de Fuu es su otro yo, el yo poderoso, el poder de combate.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es fabuloso!

- _Fuu _– dijo Fione. Solamente ella podía escucharla – _Extiende tus manos hacia adelante lentamente._

Fuu lo hizo y una brisa se formo rápidamente para luego tomar la forma de un arma. Fuu la tomó con una mano en la empuñadura y la otra la apoyo en el filo de la espada.

- ¿Y esa espada? – dijo Ferio sorprendido - ¡Es enorme!

- Mi arma de combate – aclaró Fuu.

- ¿Pero cómo ha sido posible? – Preguntó Lantis - ¿Cómo la has adquirido de la nada?

- No sé, una voz en el viento me dijo que era tiempo de que despertara mi poder místico.

- Sea lo que sea… no es buena señal – agregó Lantis. Luego miró a Hikaru que no reaccionaba, estaba mirando el suelo como hipnotizada - ¿Hikaru?

- ¿Hikaru? – dijo Fuu acercándose.

- Viene…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ferio - ¿Qué viene?

- Un poder… - dijo confundida – pero… me es familiar.

* * *

Clef y Umi habían llegado rápidamente al castillo con la ayuda de la ninfa de agua. Al llegar Umi acaparó todas las miradas de los soldados.

- ¿Habremos llegado a tiempo? – dijo la ninfa sin importarle las miles de miradas que iban dirigidas a ella.

- Eso espero – contestó el mago y luego se dio cuenta de las miradas y por instinto tomó la mano de la ninfa y se dirigió a donde un soldado – Soy Gurú Clef, vengo con urgencia, necesito saber si mi discípulo Eagle a llegado.

- ¿El espadachín mágico Eagle? – Clef asintió – Ha llegado hace dos días.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Por lo que sé está en el ala oeste del castillo.

- ¿Sabe si a pedido una audiencia con la princesa?

- Según lo que sé, si.

- ¿para qué hora?

- Para hoy, en una hora más.

- Gracias, debemos pasar.

- Adelante - y el guardia le abrió paso al castillo.

- ¿Podremos encontrarlo? – le dijo Umi detrás de él, aun tomados de la mano. El mago giró su rostro sin dejar de correr y le dio una sonrisa. – No lo conozco como para usar mi visión

- En el castillo tengo más facilidades que afuera – contestó – Mi báculo puede sentir la energía de Eagle y él me indicará donde está. Pero antes…

- ¿Que harás? – Luego vio una enorme puerta dorada delante de ellos - ¿Este no es el cuarto real?

- Si – contestó mirando la hermosa puerta de oro.

- ¿Pero no debes pedir audiencia? – Clef rió.

- Soy el mago real. La mano derecha de la princesa. Puedo entrar cuando yo quiera – le dijo – Espérame por aquí, debo entrar solo.

- Descuida, puedo sentir agua cerca.

- Dentro del castillo hay un pequeño lago, ve allí.

La ninfa asintió dejando a su hechicero dirigirse a la gran puerta dorada.

* * *

- Princesa Esmeraulde – dijo Clef avanzando y yendo al medio del salón

- Gurú Clef – dijo una mujer en el trono alegremente. – ¡Has venido a verme!

- Claro princesa – le dijo alegremente. La princesa corrió a los brazos de su hechicero - ¿Qué ocurre? Su aire no es el mismo princesa.

- Siento que algo malo se aproxima Gurú Clef – contestó la mujer de largos cabellos dorados- he tenido sueños… pesadillas.

- ¿Pesadillas?

- Si – confirmó – Unas sombras que rodean nuestro planeta, mucho dolor, sangramiento… pérdidas de vidas inocentes.

- ¿El presagio de una guerra?

- Espero que no – la princesa se había separado un poco – Temo por Zagato

- ¿A dónde fue él?

- Recibió hace varios días un informe de acontecimientos extraños, íbamos a ir los dos para juntarnos con Ferio.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- De repente, el último día me dijo que no. Que era peligroso y me dejo aquí sola. Pero me preocupa Gurú Clef… tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le pasará.

- Tranquila… yo he venido a explicarle algunos acontecimientos.

- ¿Quieres que convoque un consejo? – preguntó ella.

- No. Ninguno de los integrantes del consejo tiene los poderes que tú o yo tenemos. Lo que te voy a decir va más allá de las expectativas de cualquier humano.

-------------

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Ferio escuchando las palabras de la ninfa del fuego.

- Si… no me puedo equivocar – respondió - es un poder asombroso. Un poder… místico.

- ¿De dónde proviene? – preguntó la ninfa del viento. Hikaru apuntó en dirección al sur de donde estaban.

Fuu agudizó sus sentidos en esa dirección. Ahora con Fione a su lado era mucho más fácil y podía sentir más, el doble de antes. Entonces lo sintió. Una criatura, era muy hábil al caminar, casi como gacela. Sus pasos se sentían débilmente. Gracias a Fione pudo sentirlo, sin ella, no lo hubiera logrado.

- Viene – dijo finalmente Fuu – a una velocidad increíble, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Fuu? – Preguntó Ferio a su lado.

- Sus pasos, su forma de moverse – comentó – Es demasiado hábil si lo comparamos con los enemigos que hemos enfrentado.

- ¿Hikaru? – Le dijo suavemente Lantis - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay algo… ese poder… me es demasiado familiar. Siento que lo conozco.

- Se está acercando… - alertó Fuu.

Ferio se colocó al lado de Fuu mientras que Lantis por instinto se puso delante de Hikaru protegiéndola, sacando su espada.

- Estén preparados – dijo Lantis seriamente y todos asintieron positivamente.

-------------------

Umi caminó por los pasillos guiándose por el sonido y por el olor del agua dulce del lago. Llegó a un pasillo en el cual a ambos lados estaba abierto para que el pueblo entrara a disfrutar.

- Que lindo lugar… - y rápidamente corre a las orillas del lago.

- Pu pu puuu – escuchó algo cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó mirando a todos lados. No quería usar sus sentidos para algo tan raro. No sentía que fuera maligno.

Pero cuando se descuidó y miró al lado una enorme masa blanca se le subió a la cara tapándole la vista y haciendo que cayera.

- Ahhhhh – gritó antes de caer. Rápidamente tomó la masa blanca de su cara y la alejó sin soltarla. - ¿¡Quue cosaa erees!?

- ¿Pu pu puu? – dijo la bola.

Al frente de Umi estaba una pequeña bola blanca, con una esfera roja en su frente, con forma muy parecida a la de un conejo.

- ¿Mokona? – dijo una voz detrás de la ninfa.

Umi se dio vuelta rápidamente. Por estar pendiente de la bola blanca no había sentido al hombre detrás de ella.

- ¿Pu pu? – dijo la bola blanca saliendo de las manos de Umi para parar a los brazos de aquel hombre.

- Mokona has hecho algo muy malo – le criticó el hombre haciendo que Mokona bajara sus orejas apenada. Luego el hombre miró a la mujer en el suelo - ¿Estás bien?

Y le ofreció una mano la cual Umi acepto encantada.

- Gracias – dijo educadamente.

- ¡Pupu puuu! – Mokona se había nuevamente desplazado pero esta vez a la cabeza con flores de la ninfa.

- Ahhhh

- ¡Mokona! – gritó el hombre. Sin embargo el hombre vio que la bola blanca no tenía intenciones de parar – Lo siento, creo que le has caído bien a Mokona

- ¿Y esta es su forma de demostrarlo? – dijo irónicamente mientras se desordenaba los cabellos tratando de atrapar a Mokona. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

- Mokona – hablo en tono neutral – Ven, es suficiente.

Mokona entendió las palabras del hombre y se colocó en los brazos del sujeto que la llamaba.

- Enserio discúlpala, es muy tranquila, pero cuando le agrada alguien se comporta así – le explicó el hombre. Luego se sentó en una banca - Ven, es más cómodo que haberse sentado en el suelo.

Umi recapacitó un poco, no encontraba malas vibraciones en aquel hombre, así que se sentó pero algo alejada del hombre.

- Mantenla alejada de mi – habló la ninfa. El hombre volvió a sonreír.

- Se está quedando dormida – comentó. Umi vio como la bola blanca empezaba a dar señales de estar casi roncando - ¿Qué hacías tan sola por acá?

- Espero a alguien muy especial

- Oh – y el hombre miraba el cielo mientras su mano seguía acariciando la panza de Mokona – Deben ser asuntos importantes

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la ninfa.

- Porque nadie puede entrar en el castillo si no es por algo de suma urgencia – aclaró – Incluso para mí ha sido difícil dejarme hablar con la princesa.

- Lo dices como si ya conocieras estos lados… - comentó la ninfa.

- Tienes razón, ya había estado aquí antes – confesó el hombre – Cuando entrenaba con mi compañero y mi maestro, creo que es tu primera vez ¿no?

- Si, jamás he venido hasta acá.

- Tienes suerte de que te hayan dejado entrar tan rápido. Tu amigo debe ser alguien muy especial.

- Eso creo – habló – ahora está donde esa puerta dorada

- ¿La puerta de la princesa? – Dijo sorprendido – Tiene mucha autoridad creo, para poder hablar tan rápido con la princesa – en eso se fija en los ojos de la ninfa – Tu quieres mucho a esa persona ¿es verdad?

- Si… - Umi no sabía porque pero ese hombre le traía confianza – A pesar de que nos hemos conocido poco tiempo, le he tomado gran cariño… mas del que debería…

- ¿Pero se lo has dicho?

- ¿Para qué? Vivimos en mundos diferentes, vidas diferentes…

- ¿Y eso es una razón para que no puedas sentir algo por alguien?

- No, claro que no – contestó rápidamente – Pero… creo que sería en vano. No creo que esté interesado en mí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres una mujer hermosa, anímate. – Le reconfortó – Y estoy seguro que esa persona te tiene gran aprecio. Solo dile lo que sientes.

- Si… - dijo finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio. Luego miró al chico con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias.

- No hay de que – le respondió igual, pero se había fijado en la sonrisa, y le resultó muy familiar a lo que Umi notó su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu sonrisa – contestó – Me hizo recordar a alguien y ahora que te miro… tus ropas en cierto modo son muy familiares.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo confundida. Sus ropas eran únicas, solo las ninfas las tenían. ¿Acaso él…?

- ¿Umi? – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos interrumpiendo lo que iba a contestar el hombre.

Mokona al escuchar la voz nueva, rápidamente se levanto y se fue saltando hacia el dueño de la voz. El hombre y Umi se fueron detrás de ella siguiéndola.

- Aquí estoy - dijo Umi levantando la mano al lado del hombre.

Clef sin embargo no se movió.

- ¿Maestro Clef? – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Eagle? – contestó el hechicero con Mokona en sus brazos.

Umi abrió los ojos, ese hombre… era Eagle, aquella persona que buscaban.

- ¿Qué hace aquí maestro?

- Te estábamos buscando

- ¿Quién mas está?

- Solo yo y Umi – y la ninfa se colocó a su lado.

- ¿usted… usted es el acompañante de esa hermosa mujer? – dijo intento atar cabos sueltos.

- Si - luego miró alrededor verificando que no hubiera nadie – Creo que tú conoces a una mujer llamada Hikaru ¿verdad?

- Si, esta con Lantis ahora – contestó confundido - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

- Umi es como Hikaru, es una ninfa, ninfa del agua.

Eagle se quedo callado. Claro, ahora entendía las palabras de la mujer, lo de diferentes mundos… Ella estaba enamorada de su maestro. Una sonrisa juguetona salió de su rostro sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

- no no – dijo mirando otro lado – Es que… solo quería decir…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Umi.

- … solo quería decir que hacen una linda pareja n.n

* * *

- Prepárense – dijo Fuu con su espada – Ya está aquí.

En ese momento lo vieron, un humano, no, una criatura con forma humana. Sus orejas eran largas y poseía largos cabellos blancos con una gema azul en su frente. Sus ropas eran blancas.

- ¡Quien eres! – le grito Ferio y la criatura solamente sonrió.

- ¡Que es lo que quieres! – ahora gritó Lantis con su espada delante de Hikaru.

- Mi misión es matarlos – dijo con voz fría – Soy Innouva.

- ¿Innouva? – dijeron todos.

Todos conocían ese nombre. Era la criatura que había visto Hikaru antes.

- Yo te había conocido… - dijo Hikaru. – yo hablé contigo.

- No sé de que hablas ninfa. Pero es el momento que te despidas. Pronto dejaras de existir en este mundo.

- Innouva… - susurró Hikaru.

¿Cómo era posible que ese fuera aquel Innouva de antes? ¿Aquel que le salvo la vida? No podía creerlo.

- ¡Prepárense para morir! – Gritó Innouva - ¡Dragón negro!

De la palma de Innouva apareció una materia negra con forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

- ¡Viento de defensa! – gritó Fuu delante de todos con su espada levantada por ambas manos.

De la punta de su espada salió un viento que cubrió a todos en forma de escudo del ataque de la bestia.

- Así que tú eres una ninfa del viento… - dijo Innouva sonriente - ¡Astra!

A los lados de Innouva aparecieron lanzas de hielo las cuales iban dirigidas a todos en diferentes direcciones.

- ¡Huracán verde! – gritó Fuu cerca de Ferio para protegerlo - ¿Estás bien Ferio?

- Muchas gracias mi querida Fuu – le dijo sonriente. Fuu se la devolvió.

- ¡Flechas de fuego! – convocó Hikaru corriendo para ponerse delante de Lantis.

Las flechas de fuego atacaron directamente las lanzas de hielo creando un vapor derritiéndolas.

- Gracias Hikaru – le dijo Lantis y Hikaru se sonrojó por lo que prefirió mirar a otro lado.

- Ninfa de aire – mirando a Fuu – y ninfa de fuego – ahora miró a Hikaru como defendía a Lantis.

- ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos? – dijo Hikaru.

- ¿Qué ganas con saberlos?

- Necesito saber los motivos por los que estas luchando… - habló Hikaru.

- No queremos lastimarte si no sabemos cuáles son tus intenciones - continuó Fuu.

- Mis intenciones son simples – dijo sonriendo con una bola de energía en su palma derecha. – Yo obedezco la voluntad de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – Preguntó la ninfa del viento - ¿Quien es ella?

- Eso no es su incumbencia – les dijo – Pronto dejaran de ser una molestia para los planes de mi madre. ¡Rayos mortales!

Esta vez el ataque iba a la ninfa del fuego. Innouva había notada que de las dos ninfas ella era menos poderosa. Tenía que acabar con ellas.

- ¡Rayos, ataquen! – gritó Lantis detrás de Hikaru haciendo que el ataque se anulara.

Innouva se detuvo un segundo. Por un momento parecía que no estaba poniendo atención a la batalla.

- De acuerdo madre –dijo finalmente. Luego miró a los presentes – Siéntanse alagados… mi madre desea conocerlos.

* * *

- ¡Auch! – dijo quejandose Eagle sobándose la cabeza, en donde prácticamente tenía un chichón. – Eso me dolió maestro.

- Te pasa por ser imprudente con tu superior – dijo seriamente Clef.

- Lo siento… ustedes me obligaron a decirlo…

- Como digas algo mas te volveré a castigar – En eso Eagle cambia de lado para ponerse cerca de Umi.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Saca esa cosa de mi cabezaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Umi mientras Mokona se acomodaba en la cabeza de Umi como un ave en su nido.

- Umi tranquila, Mokona no es mala. Le agradas mucho – contestó el hechicero.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Eagle.

- La princesa Esmeraulde quiere conocer a Umi

- ¿Enserio? – dijo la ninfa olvidando a la bola blanca en su cabeza.

- Si, quiere ver a las ninfas.

En eso llegan a la gran puerta dorada. Clef la abre con su báculo y mira a los dos restantes.

- Pasen – les dijo y ambos lo hicieron caminando a la misma altura.

- Espadachín mágico Eagle… - dijo una voz al frente de ellos.

Allí estaba la princesa de Céfiro, la princesa Esmeraulde con su sonrisa llena de bondad.

- Princesa… - respondió Eagle haciendo una reverencia a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

- Estás cada día más lindo Eagle – le confesó la princesa haciendo que Eagle se sonrojara.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dice princesa? – contestó titubeante.

- jajaja – dijo Esmeraulde – aun sigues siendo tan vergonzoso conmigo. Lantis ya no es como tu – dijo haciendo un gesto de pena – ya no se sonroja cuando me habla, es una lástima, me gustaba verlo sonrojado.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – le susurró Umi al hechicero que estaba a su lado.

- Cosas del pasado entre mis discípulos y la princesa – le contestó de igual manera.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Esmeraulde y posó su vista en la ninfa del agua - ¡Pero qué mujer tan linda!

Esmeraulde corrió para colocarse frente a Umi. Pero aun así la princesa de céfiro era más baja.

- Princesa… - dijo Umi viéndola.

La mujer de cabellos dorados le sonreía. ¿Pero por qué? Si apenas se acaban de ver.

- Eres una mujer demasiado bella – habló Esmeraulde - ¿eres una ninfa? – Umi miró de reojo a Clef – Oh no te preocupes, Clef me lo ha dicho, soy la única persona en el castillo que lo sabe claro, a excepción de Clef y Eagle.

- Entonces si princesa, soy Umi, ninfa del agua. Encantada en conocerla.

- Igualmente para mi Umi – respondió Esmeraulde. Luego miró la cabeza de la ninfa – Veo que has simpatizado con Mokona

- ¡Pu pu puuuuu! – y la bola blanca saltó a los brazos de Esmeraulde.

- _¿Hace cuanto rato la tengo en mi cabeza? ¡Mis flores todas aplastadas por esa masa! Cuando estemos solas… me las pagará _– pensó la ninfa – _Ya verá… la agarraré de esas orejas y la estiraré hasta que grite de dolor... o la cocinaré y se la daré a los lobos marinos…_

- ¿Umi? – dijo Clef.

- Oh perdón – se disculpó – estaba distraída ¿Qué decían?

- La princesa te estaba preguntando algo

- Oh perdón princesa – dijo apenada -¿qué me preguntó?

- No te preocupes – le respondió – solo quería saber si todas las ninfas son como tu

- Depende de la raza que sea

- ¿Así como sea la raza van sus poderes?

- Si. Y es así como hay elementos más fuertes que los demás pero más débiles contra otros.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Contra qué elemento eres fuerte y débil?

- Soy fuerte contra el fuego princesa, y soy débil contra el viento.

- ¿Y las ninfas con las que viajas? ¿Qué elemento son?

- Son de viento y fuego – dijo divertida junto con la princesa.

- ¿Puedo verlas? – preguntó.

- Ellas no están conmigo princesa – contestó.

- Oh ya veo… - luego miró el techo de la habitación – De verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlas…

- Si puedo hacer algo para satisfacerla… - contestó Umi.

- Quizás… ¿Tienes algo que les pertenezca a ellas? ¿O algo que las una? - Umi lo pensó un rato.

- No tengo nada de ellas. Pero si tenemos unos anillos – y Umi le enseño el anillo a la princesa – ellas y yo obtuvimos estos anillos en el mismo momento. Eso nos une ¿no?

- Claro – y sonrió. En eso suelta a Mokona – Ya sabes a quien buscar – le dijo a la bola blanca.

- ¡Puuu! – y Mokona salió dando botes detrás de unas cortinas.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer princesa Esmeraulde? – le dijo Clef.

- Solo quiero mirar… - y enseguida salió Mokona saltando y se colocó al lado de la mujer rubia - ¿Lo encontraste?

- ¡Puuu puuu! – dijo asintiendo. Luego miró por donde había venido - ¡Pu pu puuuuuuu!

En eso detrás de la cortina sale una bola igual a Mokona pero de color negro. Ambas tenían la gema de color rojo.

- Hay dios mío Ceres – exclamo Umi – Esto es una pesadilla ¡Se multiplican! – gritó horrorizada.

- El es Midori – les dijo la princesa sonriendo. Luego miró a la ninfa – Umi ¿puedes apuntar a Midori con el anillo?

Umi asintió y lo hizo. Enseguida un rayo blanco salió de la esfera de Midori y chocó con el anillo de Umi rebotando en la esfera de Mokona. La esfera de Mokona absorbió la luz y luego apareció una esfera en la cual se podían ver sus amigas.

- ¡Fuu! ¡Hikaru! – gritó Umi.

Todos los presentes vieron a sus amigos por la esfera.

- Que raro – dijo Eagle.

- ¿Qué pasa Eagle? – le habló su maestro.

- ¿Por qué todos están en posición de ataque?

Fue en ese momento cuando vieron un rayo negro con la forma de un dragón negro atacar a sus amigos, sin embargo ellos se habían defendido.

- ¡Están siendo atacados! – exclamó Umi horrorizada.

- Debe ser el enemigo – comentó Clef.

- Deben ir – habló la princesa – Ellos los necesitan

- Pero aunque partamos ahora… no llegaremos a tiempo – agregó Eagle.

- En eso yo puedo ayudarlos – dijo la princesa – pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos

- ¿Qué debemos hacer princesa? – preguntó Umi.

- Deben concentrar su poder y dirigirlo a Mokona – les explicó – ella reunirá su poder y los transportará a donde están sus amigos. Yo me quedaré con Midori, a través de ellos dos podremos comunicarnos cuando quieran ¿Están listos? – Todos asintieron - ¡Mokona prepárate!

- ¡Puuuuu puuuuuu! – dijo poniendo cara seria y decidida (n/a: ni idea si eso es posible jaja!)

Esmeraulde concentró su poder, su aura era de un color dorado hermoso. Fue entonces cuando el poder de cada uno se transformo en un aura de color diferente. La de Umi era de un azul intenso, tan intenso como el color de los mares, el de Clef era de un color morado como el color de sus cabellos y el aura de Eagle era de un color blanco brillante.

Enseguida todos concentraron su poder en Mokona a través de un delgado hilo el cual rodeaba a la criatura blanca.

- ¡Pu pu pu puuuuuu! – gritó Mokona y entonces rodeó a todos con un aura dorada como de la princesa y sus cuerpos iban desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta ya no haber nadie más que la princesa y Midori.

- Buena suerte… - les dijo antes de que se fueran por completo.

---------------

- ¡Por favor! – Le gritó Hikaru – ¡Dinos por qué quieres acabar con nosotros!

- Ninfas… - habló una voz fría en el cuerpo de Innouva.

Detrás de él había la sombra, la silueta de una mujer. Sin embargo, esa silueta le era familiar a una persona.

- Así que ustedes son los insectos que están interfiriendo en mis planes… - continuó la mujer.

- ¿Quién eres y cuáles son tus planes? – le habló Lantis.

- Mis planes están más allá del entendimiento de basuras como ustedes – dijo irónicamente.

- ¡Entonces dinos quien eres! – gritó Ferio enojado - ¡Da la cara!

- Oh, tu eres el príncipe de Céfiro… el hermano menor de la princesa Esmeraulde…

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó confundido el príncipe.

- No creo que hayas tenido el placer de conocerme…

- ¿Entonces conoces a la princesa Esmeraulde? – preguntó Lantis.

- No tengo que responderte

- ¡Resplandor! – convocó Lantis atacando a Innouva, sin embargo, un campo de energía lo protegía.

- Esa magia… - habló mirando a Lantis – tú debes ser uno de los aprendices de Gurú Clef…

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Lo odio… - gritó la mujer – Lo odio con todo mi ser ¡Él y toda la gente de Céfiro debe morir por lo que me hicieron! ¡Dagas de hielo!

- ¡Escudo protector! – dijo una voz que apareció frente a ellos.

- ¡Umi! – gritó Hikaru y corrió para abrazarla. Umi le contestó el abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo Hikaru – dijo una voz detrás de Umi.

- ¡Eagle! ¡Estás aquí! – gritó la ninfa del fuego corriendo para abrazarlo.

- Este no es tiempo para saludos – les criticó Clef.

Todos en ese momento tomaron posición de ataque al ver al enemigo.

- Gurú Clef… - hablo la mujer en el cuerpo de Innouva. Su voz denotaba un odio intenso.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – preguntó el hechicero. El aura maligna en el cuerpo de Innouva iba creciendo sin control.

- ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Huracán de Fuego! – gritó Innouva.

- Imposible… - dijo Hikaru aterrada- esa magia…

Gurú Clef iba a responder el ataque, pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo.

- Que me pasa... – Dijo – no puedo moverme

Y cada vez el ataque se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba a punto de recibir el ataque cuando un cuerpo de uno de sus discípulos lo tapo.

Era el cuerpo de Lantis quien había recibido el ataque directo, pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo no registraba lesión alguna. Fuu por un segundo pudo ver una sombra alrededor de Lantis, pero fue tan rápido que no lo analizó bien.

- Lantis… - dijo el maestro.

- ¿Cómo esta maestro?

- Bien – luego miró al enemigo – No te descuides

- Nunca lo hago – le respondió sin mirarlo.

Innouva estaba mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Debonair miraba a través de los ojos de la criatura. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en la ninfa del fuego.

- ¿Estás segura madre? – esta vez fue la voz de Innouva. – Como desees.

Entonces el aura maligna se separó de Innouva. Éste rápidamente comenzó a atacar a los demás. Todos estaban preocupados por el ataque de la criatura y descuidaron la sombra que poco a poco iba donde Hikaru.

- ¡Flecha de fuego! – gritó Hikaru a la sombra, pero el ataque no surtió efecto – Como es posible…

- El fuego no te será útil conmigo ninfa… - habló la sombra acercándose más a Hikaru.

- ¡Rayos ataquen! – dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que la criatura retrocediera ocultándose entre los árboles.

- Lantis… - dijo ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose a la ninfa y acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida - ¿Por qué siempre me proteges?

- No lo sé – habló él acercándose más – Algo dentro mío me dice que debo protegerte

- ¿Solo por eso? – preguntó decepcionada.

Lantis al ver el rostro de la ninfa no resistió más y posó sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un beso. Luego se separó.

- También porque me atraes mucho Hikaru - y le dedicó una sonrisa.

La ninfa no pudo articular nada. Puso su mano en sus labios, aun sentía los labios del espadachín, el calor que emanaban aun estaba presente en los de ella. Podia sentir un fuerte sentimiento dentro de ella. Ya no habia duda. Ya sabia todas sus dudas.

- ¡Lantis! – gritó ella al ver que la sombra se dirigía hacia él.

- No te preocupes - le dijo – estaré bien.

- ¡Huracán de fuego! – gritó la sombra.

Nuevamente el ataque no surgió efecto en Lantis.

- No te servirá eso – le respondió.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo la sombra - ¿Por qué el fuego no surge efecto en ti?

- Las llamas no me lastiman sombra – le aclaró. La sombra solo dio una risa tenebrosa.

- Si las llamas del poder que he adquirido no te lastiman, que tal esto… ¡Stratos!

La sombra había levantado la mano y un ataque de oscuridad había atacado a Lantis directamente, su cuerpo era atacado por dagas de sombras, haciéndole cortes por su cuerpo. Sus ropas empezaban a desgarrarse mostrando parte de la anatomía del espadachín.

Todos los presentes miraron a Lantis, sus gritos de dolor hicieron que todos fijaran en él la vista.

- ¡LANTIS! – gritó Hikaru. Fue entonces cuando algo le llamo la atención en el cuerpo del espadachín.

Su hombro derecho.

Lo había recordado, esa marca en el hombro sangrante de Lantis, ese símbolo. Un recuerdo pasó por su mente borrando la imagen del presente.

_Hikaru caminaba por los bosques con miedo. Era la primera vez que desobedecía a su maestra. Pero la curiosidad de una ninfa pequeña era mayor. Sobre todo de ella quien admiraba poder ver las cosas en el mundo que vivía. Y más aun después de saber cuál sería su posible destino que le esperaba, saber quién podría sería su dueño._

_Sin embargo ya se había alejado mucho de la entrada de la pequeña montaña donde habitaban las ninfas aun "inmaduras". A pesar de tener una curiosidad insaciable, estar en esa condición le aterraba, tenía miedo. _

_Sus ojos brillosos y temerosos miraban los alrededores. Había cambiado considerablemente comparado cuando entró. Ahora una espesa neblina dificultaba la vista para los humanos pero no tanto para ella, sin embargo el pánico se estaba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo._

_Fue tanto el terror dentro de ella que no resistió más y corrió sin saber la dirección correcta. Esa neblina la atormentaba. _

_Salió rápidamente de esa neblina, pero no era por donde ella había entrado, estaba más perdida que antes. _

_- ¡Hey! – escuchó a lo lejos detrás de ella. _

_Hikaru se dio vuelta rápidamente, allí frente a ella había un niño. Pero pudo olerlo a distancia, un niño humano, su cuerpo se tensó levemente. _

_- hey – volvió a repetir el niño a medida que corría para acercarse a la niña. - ¿Quién eres? _

_- Yo… - Hikaru tenía problemas para gesticular palabra alguna, no sabía que decirle. Prefirió mirar el piso. _

_- ¿Acaso no sabes que estos terrenos están prohibidos para cierta gente? – le interrumpió._

_- Perdón – se disculpó la ninfa – Yo… estoy perdida._

_Hubo un momento, solo un segundo de silencio que para Hikaru fue realmente incomodo. Tendría problemas si el niño humano descubriera su verdadera identidad._

_- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó él rompiendo el silencio._

_- Yo… cerca de una montaña… _

_- ¿Una montaña? – Repitió para luego dar una pausa y decir - ¡ah! las únicas montañas que conozco son unas cerca de acá. _

_- ¿Enserio las conoces? – pregunto Hikaru entusiasmada. Por primera vez se dedico a mirar al niño._

_Era un poco más alto que ella. Vestía una pequeña armadura que tapaba solamente su pecho y a su costado cerca de su cadera llevaba una pequeña espada. Hikaru retrocedió con miedo. _

_- ¡Oye tranquila! No te voy a hacer daño. Estoy entrenando para luego poder proteger a gente. Aunque por ahora no he progresado… me cuesta despertar mi máximo potencial._

_Hikaru dudó un poco, pero miró el rostro del niño y tenía una sonrisa. Sus cabellos eran de un color negro y un poco largos hasta sus hombros. Pero esos ojos azules, era lo que más le llamaba la atención, se reflejaba tanta vida en ellos._

_- Me llamo Lantis ¿y tú? _

_- Hi… - A ella aun le costaba hablar con el humano. _

_- ¿Hi? Que nombre más raro_

_- ¡No! – gritó algo molesta. Pero se tapó la boca al ver la cara de asombro y risa del niño._

_- ¿Entonces? Vamos yo no muerdo._

_- Hikaru… - dijo en un susurro. _

_- ¿Hikaru? – Preguntó y la ninfa asintió – Ese nombre está mejor. Es más bonito y te pega bien _

_- Gracias… - dijo tímidamente. Sus manos le temblaban un poco. - ¿Me puedes llevar a las montañas? _

_El chico miró detrás de él y luego al bosque pareciendo meditar si hacerlo o no. _

_- Mi maestro me ha prohibido atravesar el bosque… - Hikaru agachó el rostro desilusionada, jamás llegaría a casa. – Pero… _

_Hikaru miró a los hermosos ojos azules del niño humano y no sabía de dónde pero podía sentir una confianza en que provenía de ellos. _

_- Pero podemos ir ahora que ha tenido que salir con urgencia. No se enterará si nos apuramos – y le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a la ninfa en señal de complicidad – Vamos _

_El pequeño tomó rápidamente la mano de la ninfa y la arrastró con fuerza pero a la vez delicadamente. Hikaru no tuvo tiempo de rechazarlo, estaba asombrada, era la primera vez que tocaba a un humano._

_- No tengas miedo – le dijo aún tomando la mano de la niña ninfa. Él iba un poco más adelante que ella – No me sueltes así no nos perderemos. Te prometo que te protegeré, así sea con mi vida._

_La ninfa solo asintió. En el camino el pequeño humano era el que más hablaba ya que la ninfa solo se dedicaba a escuchar la voz del niño. A pesar de que no fuera una voz muy masculina, para ella era maravillosa. Así que el pequeño niño se dedico a contarle de sus entrenamientos y cosas parecidas._

_- Oye… Hikaru – la ninfa solamente lo miró a la cara - ¿No sueles hablar muy seguido verdad? _

_- No mucho… - dijo tímidamente. _

_- ¿Aun te incomoda mi presencia? – La ninfa negó con su cabeza._

_- No, es solo que… - y luego miró al bosque – Es el bosque…_

_- ¿El bosque? – preguntó algo confundido. _

_- El aire… esta pesado. Me aturde… - habló con su mano libre apoyada en su cabeza. El niño la miró preocupado. _

_- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a mirar un poco? – La ninfa asintió positivamente. _

_Ambos se dedicaron a caminar lentamente mirando las maravillas que les ofrecía la naturaleza del bosque. Sin embargo la pequeña ninfa se detuvo un momento para mirar una rama húmeda en la tierra. Allí había un pequeño animal totalmente desconocido para ella. _

_- Hikaru… quédate aquí – dijo de repente el niño – creo que escuché algo_

_Pero la ninfa del fuego no lo escuchó, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el pequeño anfibio que intentaba camuflarse en la rama húmeda. Lentamente se agachó para recoger la criatura, la cual no daba indicios de moverse, no consideraba a Hikaru como una amenaza. Hasta lo tomó entre sus delicadas manos._

_- ¿Qué es…? - iba a preguntar la ninfa pero vio que el humano no estaba cerca de ella.- ¿Lantis? ¿Lantis?_

_Miraba por todos lados pero no podía verlo, sin embargo podía escuchar ruidos no muy lejos, y los siguió. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba, algo le impedía verlo con sus ojos. Corría y corría, quitándose hojas de la cara. _

_- Lantis… - dijo casi en sollozos apoyando su mano a un tronco delgado. _

_Al lado de ella había un pequeño tronco tirado. Muerto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el peso de la ninfa. Ella se sentó derrotada y colocó ambas manos en su cara. Era la primera vez que lloraba y no sabía si era bueno o malo._

_Giró su rostro rápidamente, hacia su izquierda. Juraría que había sentido un poder maligno cerca. Dio un suspiro y volvió su rostro a su posición original. Fue en eso que sin quererlo levanta la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron. _

_Iba a gritar, pero se tapo la boca y retrocedió un paso. Estaba asustada, y no por el hecho de que tenia a un ser maligno de la madera frente a ella, sino por la otra figura al lado del demonio. _

_- Lantis… - susurró la ninfa con pena y miedo al reconocer al niño humano. Ella negó con su cabeza._

_El niño miró al espíritu y le tomó la mano, ambos se retiraban. _

_Ella tenía que hacer algo, Lantis no tenía por qué sufrir. Hikaru sabía que iban por ella, pero ella aun no tenia magia, aun no encontraba su esencia. No, nadie podía ayudarla._

_Corrió en dirección hacia ellos pero un nuevo espíritu apareció de la tierra y se interpuso entre ellos, ella retrocedió, y corrió en dirección contraria a la de Lantis. _

_Debía buscar ayuda, aunque fuese un humano. Debía salvar a Lantis, pero por dentro deseaba ser ella quien lo salvara. _

_Por cada paso que daba podía ver a los humanos caídos, a los espíritus malditos del bosque. Y cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más intensa la neblina. Estaba desesperada._

_Cada vez la acorralaban más, pero en un descuido pudo arrodillarse y escapar de las garras de madera y tierra de los espíritus. Entonces la vio._

_Ella estaba llamando a Hikaru, a que se acercara a ella. Rápidamente Hikaru miró detrás y vio que los espíritus persistían._

_- Ven… - le dijo ella a Hikaru. _

_Hikaru se dejo llevar por los movimientos de ella. Se acercó y vio que los espíritus no iban hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando supo quien era ella. _

_Ella era ella, era Hikaru, era su esencia. Era el espíritu de una mujer de unos cabellos rojizos largos y que eran llamas, con un vestido rojo casi escarlata, el cual bailaba con los movimientos que ella hacía. Pero sus ojos eran celestes. ¿Por qué de ese color? Ella sabía que su esencia tenía que ser igual a ella físicamente, solo con uno que otro detalle diferente. ¿Por qué tenía los ojos celestes y no rojos?_

_La esencia le sonrió y cuando sus manos estaban cerca de los espíritus, estos ardían en llamas, llamas que salían de las manos de la esencia como si nada._

_Entonces ambas se sonrieron al notar que ya no había nadie que la detuviese para tocarla. Pero la esencia se detuvo y retrocedió negando. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hikaru. La esencia miró a la derecha y vio el cuerpo de un niño. A Hikaru se le iba a salir el corazón - ¡LANTIS!_

_La ninfa corrió al ver el cuerpo inmóvil del humano. _

_- Hikaru… - logro decir con dificultad. Escupía sangre al hablar – Ellos… ellos te querían… hacer daño… no lo dejé…. Perdóname_

_- ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? – preguntaba llorando la niña. No quería perderlo. Él era…. Era especial para ella. _

_- Yo…te lo prometí… mi vida…por salvarte – El niño limpio una lagrima de los ojos de Hikaru – Lo siento, no podré volver a protegerte._

_Y la mano del niño cayo dura al suelo, levantando polvo. _

_- ¡LANTIIIIIIIIIS! – Gritó la pequeña Hikaru - ¡Lantis despierta! – Ella movía el cuerpo pero no había reacción alguna. _

_- yo te puedo ayudar… - le dijo su esencia detrás de Hikaru._

_- ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta? _

_- Se la manera… pero… _

_- ¿Pero? ¡Dímela! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!_

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la esencia. - ¿Qué es él para ti?_

_- ¿Él… para mí? – repitió Hikaru confundida. ¿Qué era ese humano para ella? Apenas lo conocía. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras finales de Lantis y supo la respuesta – Él es la persona que quiero que me proteja por siempre._

_- ¿Tu protector? ¿Solo por eso?_

_- No… - dijo enseguida – Porque quiero estar a su lado, quiero también cuidarlo…_

_La esencia solo le sonrió cariñosamente y la abrazó por la espalda. _

_- ¿Estas dispuesta a darlo todo por él? – Hikaru asintió - ¿Incluso tu vida por la de él? – Hikaru volvió a asentir más segura que antes. Si debía morir para salvarlo… lo haría. – Esta bien… Coloca tu mano en la parte posterior de su hombro. _

_Hikaru siguió todas las instrucciones de su esencia. Estaban a punto de completar la transferencia. Pronto daría su vida por la de Lantis. Estaba feliz, el era la primera persona que se sacrificaba por ella, es más, era la primera criatura del sexo opuesto que conocía. Y le atraía. No era como su posible futuro dueño._

_Podía sentir como una parte de ella se movía al cuerpo de Lantis a través de su mano. ¿Realmente moriría allí? ¿Realmente no podía vivir y acompañar a Lantis? Pero lo volvió a pensar, aunque viviera, no podía vivir con Lantis…sus mundos eran diferentes… _

_Si, esos ridículos trechos entre una y otra raza… ¡Si los dos vivían en el mismo planeta! ¿Por qué vivir sin saber uno del otro? ¿Por qué no vivir y aprender juntos? Quería jugar con niños humanos, de seguro la trataban más amable que sus compañeras del curso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así?_

_- Este es solo el principio – le contestó su esencia viendo como Hikaru empezaba a tambalearse._

_Ya no podía mantenerse de pie, ni de rodillas, todo le tiritaba y le dolía, su cuerpo le pesaba tanto que creía que era de plomo, pero vio una cicatriz en forma del símbolo de las ninfas del fuego en el hombro derecho de su amigo Lantis._

_Luego solo sintió el golpe de su cara contra el piso y un gran dolor y frio en su ser, sombras. Todo lo demás se oscureció. _

Luego de eso se recordaba que había despertado en su hogar, pero no podía recordar nada más. Dolor, mucho dolor en su cabeza.

- ¡Hikaru! – gritó Fuu al ver que la ninfa del fuego se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

Lantis al escuchar el nombre de la ninfa se descuidó del ataque de la sombra y lo impactó directo en un árbol. Ferio corrió para ayudarlo. Ambos estaban lastimados.

Fuu y su esencia corrieron a donde la ninfa al mismo tiempo que cortaba con su espada las gruesas ramas de espinas que salían de la tierra producidas por Innouva. No había podido atacar antes. Ella era la única que había despertado su esencia de las ninfas del grupo. Y su labor era protegerlas.

- ¿Hikaru estas bien? – le preguntó Umi a su lado. Ella había corrido detrás de la ninfa del viento.

- Lantis… Lantis... –repetía Hikaru constantemente. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

- Tranquila. Ferio lo está ayudando – la tranquilizaba Fuu. En eso ella pierde el conocimiento desmayándose en los brazos de Fuu.

La esencia de Fuu, Fione, creaba una barrera protectora alrededor de las tres ninfas lo que impedía que llegaran los ataques de las hortalizas malignas.

- Fuu – dijo Umi abrazando a Hikaru – Ve a ayudar a Lantis y a Ferio. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Fuu asintió, ella ahora con su nuevo poder podría dar lucha a Innouva.

Sin embargo, la sombra miró a su hijo y le dijo.

- Es hora de irnos… - le dijo a Innouva.

- Como digas madre.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Clef - ¡no te escaparas!

- Eso no lo creo… – y una gran muralla de llamas separó al hechicero de la sombra.

- Este poder… no es el poder de los humanos de céfiro… como… ¿Cómo has podido convocarlo sin un hechizo?

- Este poder es por la piedra D'Leone… - susurró la sombra para que solamente Clef lo escuchara.

La sombra convocó una esfera gigante que desprendía rayos rosados. Rápidamente Innouva se introdujo dentro seguido de la sombra para así la esfera achicarse poco a poco hasta ya no haber nada.

- ¡Hikaru! – gritó Eagle al lado de Umi, quien tenía a la ninfa en sus brazos.

- Esta desmayada… - le dijo Umi para tranquilizarlo. Clef rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó el hechicero.

- A perdido el conocimiento – aclaró Umi – Parece como si su mente estaba en otro lugar, lo único que hacía era repetir el nombre de Lantis.

Al decir el nombre del espadachín mágico, los tres voltearon a ver como seguía él y Ferio.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Fuu. Ferio tenia a Lantis apoyado en su hombro.

- Está muy mal herido – dijo Ferio mirando al espadachín, que de la nada cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre.

- ¡Lantis! – gritaron Fuu y Ferio al mismo tiempo. Fuu hizo que Fione desapareciera su espada para poder ayudar a Lantis, así ella y Ferio lo tenían apoyado uno en cada lado.

- Hi…ka… ru – logró decir con dificultad.

- Espera Ferio – le dijo la ninfa – Recuéstalo en el suelo.

Ferio asintió. Entonces Fuu levantó las manos.

- ¡Fione! – Gritaba – Esencia espiritual con la cual hice un pacto, revela tu verdadero poder, revela tu gran poder, esencia mía. ¡Contesta a mi plegaria!

Fione, rápidamente se elevó por los cielos, volando con esas plumas que caracterizaban a las ninfas del viento.

- ¡Tú que posees el poder del viento! ¡Sana a los cuales dieron todo su poder para triunfar! ¡Sana a los cuales mi corazón no desea perder!

Entonces Fione empezó a dar vueltas como un ave, tirando un polvo brillante plateado el cual recaía sobre los presentes. Todos sentías sus fuerzas volver a la normalidad, incluso se sentían mejor que antes.

Lantis empezaba a sentir sus heridas sanar y cicatrizarse, al mismo tiempo sus ropas también volvían a la normalidad. Se levantó con una mano en su cabeza, estaba aturdido.

Fione por su lado dejó de dar vueltas y volvió a donde su dueña en forma de un ave la cual atravesó el pecho de la ninfa quedándose dentro de ésta. Fuu juntó sus manos en su pecho sintiendo la calidez de su esencia.

- Gracias… - le susurró ya dentro de ella. Sus ropas habían vuelto a ser las mismas de antes, aquellas con la cual conoció a sus nuevos amigos.

- Hikaru… - dijo la ninfa del agua viendo como su amiga empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor… - luego vio a sus amigos a su lado - ¿Y el enemigo?

- Se ha marchado – contestó Clef – Volvamos a la cabaña, pero antes debo ir a un lugar – El mago miró a la bola blanca – ¿Mokona, puedes venir conmigo?

- Puuu – dijo asintiendo.

- ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Umi preocupada

- Debo averiguar algo. Estaré aquí en un par de horas. Espérenme en la cabaña.

Dicho esto tomó su báculo y una esfera parecida a la de una burbuja envolvió al hechicero y a Mokona haciendo que flotaran por los aires.

- Eagle – dijo Fuu – ¿Puedes ayudar a Lantis? El cambio drástico de reocupación de energía lo a aturdido.

- Nosotras ayudaremos a Hikaru – dijo Umi.

Tanto Eagle como Ferio hicieron que Lantis se apoyara en sus hombros. Ellos iban adelante dejando a las ninfas detrás.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – le preguntó Umi

- Yo… - y miró adelante, podía ver la espalda del espadachín – Recordé algo que había olvidado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo la ninfa del viento.

- Denme sus manos – les dijo Hikaru. Todas juntaron su poder y rápidamente Hikaru les mandó sus recuerdos como una descarga eléctrica roja.

- ¡Hey chicas! – gritó Ferio. Las tres ninfas no se movían. Hikaru estaba al medio de ambas mirando al cielo tristemente, en cambio las otras dos, que estaban en sus costados tenían cara de asombro en sus rostros - ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Qué bicho vieron?

- Ferio… - dijo Fuu saliendo del trance – No es nada, ya vamos.

Umi salió del trance y siguió caminando. Todo fue normal, solo que de vez en cuando las ninfas miraban tristemente a su amiga del fuego. Todo esos recuerdos… Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar a solas.

Y con un absoluto silencio, todos se dirigieron a la cabaña, la cual parecía una base de comando, pues el destino seria muy cruel de ahora en adelante. Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.


	10. Piedras sagradas y la decisión de Hikaru

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n**

**Altarri: **jjaja me alegra que hayas encontrado lso trajes, realmente es dificil describirlos :S. Mucho detalle :P. Lo de Midori, pues si, me base en Tsubasa jajaj pero realmente no tenia ni idea de que color era la gema, asi que se las puse igual, y solo serviran como medio de comunicacion entre la princesa y ellos. Y sobre la mirada triste, espero que este capitulo te aclare la duda, sino, bueno te lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo :P Y gracias sobre mi forma de escribir, jajaj hay veces que ni yo me entiendo O.o. En fin, aqui tienes un capitulo bastante largo que el siguiente aun me faltan detalles y mas tramas, creo que irá mas enfocado en la pareja de Umi / Clef (por ello me ta dando problemas xD jajajaja ) Muchas gracias! y espero tu review! :P

**HEFINI84:** Bueno, a mi tambien me hubiera gustado mas largo, pero muy pronto llegara algo mas fuerte jajaja y sera bastante divertido las concecuencias que pasaran. Pero deberas esperar un poco mas de capitulos para volver a enfocarmen a ellosn el siguiente me enfocaque en Umi/Clef, sera dificil xD. Y lo de la sombra si, es ella pero ellos aun no la conocen , pronto descubriran mas cosas interesantes, No creas que Debonair es perezos, no no, su venganza sera muy muy cara, y usara lo que pueda para lograrla xD . Tu tambien cuidate y espero ansiosa tu review.

PD: lei tu historia de Doble corazón, me a gustado, pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerte un reviw, :( veré ahora si puedo mas tarde xD jajajaja. Suerte!

**Camony: **ajaja siii, aca estoy de nuebo tratando de actualizar mas seguido, pero se me a reducido bastante el tiempo a pesar que estoy de vacas, ya que tengo que igual trabajar :( En fin, necesito el dinero xD maldito mundo capitalista xD jajaja Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y es bastante largo para que me disculpen si demoro en el siguiente xD. Besos y espero tu review! :P

**Adry**: muchas gracias! ajaja Si, ellos tambien tendran su participacion, aun es recien el principio, mas adelante veras como son involucrados en el tema, aunque yo ya empezaria a sacar conclusiones despues de este capitulo jajaja :P. Besos y espero que te agrade este capitulo! Ah! y dejame un review pliz juujuju. :P

**RayeathFan:** Vaya, que hayas leido todos los capitulos es algo digno de admirar xD son bastantes y creo que algunos muy largos,no se si eso incomode o agrade? Deberia hacer una encuesta para ver de cuantas paginas hago cada capitulo jajaja mira que este me salieron muchas... MUCHAS mas de las otras xD Espero que valga la pena :( Uh, y creo que sobre la pareja de Umi/Clef, tendras mucho mas en el siguiente episodio, ellos se robaran todo la atencion :P Y en cuento a Ferio/ Fuu siiii a mi tambien me gusta su relacion aunque en dos capitulos mas tendras tambien arto sobre esa pareja :P Oh si.. .el amor, creo que será un pilar fundamental en todo este fic, espero que los personajes no lo olviden jajaja xD y si, yo tambien me pregunto si podran realmente ser felices... xD son dos mundos diferentes, como en el anime, pero en esta historia ellas comparten Cefiro con sus amados :P A ver si te agrada este capitulo juju. Beso y espero tu prox review para salir de dudas! :P

**Lucia-nami 14: **ajaja muchas gracias, espero que este reviw tambien te agrade y no te deje con dudas aunque si las tienes me las dices y te las aclararia en los prox capitulos! :P Y si tienes ideas o una pareja favorita me dices y vere que puedo hacer para complacerte :) Beso y sigue leyendome y dejando reviews :PP

Y AQUI VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~~~~~~

**

* * *

**

**Piedras Sagradas y la decisión de Hikaru**

- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Ferio mirando a los demás.

Hikaru estaba con Lantis en la habitación. Ambos estaban descanso. Umi estaba sentada frente a la ventana mirando a través de ésta. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en las intenciones de un hechicero que no estaba con ellos.

Ferio y Eagle estaban sentados en el mismo sofá doble frente a una mesa. Fuu por su parte estaba haciendo cosas indescifrables para los demás en la cocina.

- Ni idea – le contestó Eagle – Gurú Clef se ha marchado sin decirnos nada.

- Dijo que pronto llegaría – contestó Umi desde la ventana.

- No dudo que serás la primera en verlo – dijo Ferio – tu visión es excelente.

- Gracias – contestó volviendo a mirar a la ventana esperando por su hechicero.

- Tomen – dijo Fuu con una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas de té.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Eagle mirando cuidadosamente el líquido al interior de la taza.

- Es té – dijo extrañada la ninfa por la pregunta del segundo espadachín mágico de Gurú Clef.

- ¿Sabes hacer té? – dijo Ferio sorprendido.

- Claro – luego hablo con el dedo índice en señal de saberlo todo – El té es muy bueno para el organismo humano y te hidrata dejándote un leve sabor a hierbas en tu boca.

- ¿Organismo? ¿Hidratar? – repitió Ferio – Pero tú no necesitas esas cosas

- Lo sé – y luego sonrió – Pero es una costumbre humana que no puedo dejar. Me gusta tomar té sintiendo las brisas del viento hablarme…

------------------

Hikaru despertó lentamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Miró a su lado y vio el cuerpo del espadachín mágico, estaba boca al suelo dejando libre su espalda.

- Lantis – susurró y tocó levemente el hombro derecho del hombre por encima de sus ropas.

Aun así el leve roce de la ninfa hizo que Lantis empezara a abrir los ojos. Vio a la ninfa mirarle con preocupación.

- ¿Hikaru? ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

- Oh nada Lantis – le respondió con una bella sonrisa. Luego se acurrucó en el pecho de él, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Hikaru? – le preguntó sin responderle el abrazo. No entendía que le pasaba a la ninfa.

- Me alegra que estés con vida…

- Tranquila – y ahora la abrazaba suavemente. – No fue nada grave.

- Yo no quiero perderte… - le dijo para susurrar –… de nuevo.

- Hikaru – dijo seriamente Lantis separando su cuerpo del de ella para mirarla mejor. No había escuchado las últimas palabras de la ninfa.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Me puedes prometer algo?

- ¿Prometer? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba confundida mirándolo.

Lantis cada vez quedaba más maravillado con la pureza e inocencia de la pequeña ninfa. Después de ese corto beso, sentía que sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. Era realmente extraño, Hikaru no hizo absolutamente nada para conquistarlo, nada de coqueteos o palabras en doble sentido. Más bien todo lo contrario, esa ingenuidad lo volvía loco, le sacaba sonrisas sin control. Sentía que tenía que protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla, abrazarla… amarla.

- Prométeme – dijo después de un leve momento – Prométeme que siempre nos diremos la verdad.

- ¡Claro! – Continuó la ninfa – Lo que necesitas saber te lo diré sin problemas.

- ¿No secretos entre nosotros? – preguntó Lantis.

- No secretos – repitió sonriéndole. - ¿Sabes? Tengo una duda

- Dime

- En la batalla con Innouva y esa sombra… ¿Cómo es posible que no te afectara el fuego? ¿Tienes una especia de escudo especial contra el elemento fuego? ¡No! Ya sé… desciendes de una raza especial de humanos los cuales son inmunes a algunos elementos. ¡O quizás tus antepasados estaban ligados al control del fuego! - luego puso ambos dedos índice a los costados de su boca haciendo que parecieran colmillos - ¡O quizás una bestia del fuego te mordió y te transfirió sus poderes!

Lantis no pudo evitar reír ante las teorías y movimientos poco coherentes de la ninfa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó deteniendo sus posibles teorías.

- No es nada de eso Hikaru – dijo ya más calmado.

- ¿Entonces?

- La verdad es… - luego Lantis se acomodó en la cama sentado. – No recuerdo su origen. Solo sé que desde pequeño no me quemo con las llamas, es como si no tuviera sensibilidad, no, más aun, es como si fuera inmune al fuego.

- ¿Eso es normal entre los humanos?

- No según lo que yo sé – luego la miró - ¿Pero por qué no puede ser? Después de todo jamás pensé que las ninfas existieran. ¿Qué tendría de malo en que hubiese más hombres con mi habilidad?

- ¿Muchos hombres como tú?... ¿Muchos… Lantis?

- Ven Hikaru – dijo Lantis viendo la cara de confusión de la ninfa, nuevamente una leve sonrisa se apoderó del frio rostro del espadachín.

Él se levantó de la cama y rápidamente tomó a la ninfa entre sus brazos para dejarla lentamente en el suelo apoyada de sus pies.

- Muchas gracias – dijo apenada y con vergüenza. - ¿Vamos con los demás?

- Si – contestó tranquilamente. Hikaru sonrió. A pesar de que el tono de voz de Lantis era frio y distante, ella sabía que dentro de él se encontraba una persona maravillosa. No le tenía miedo. Ella lo conocía mas allá de lo que él imaginaba.

Lantis abrió la puerta haciendo que Hikaru pasara. En el momento de que los demás pudieron verla todos se alegraron.

- ¡Hikaru! – dijo Ferio tomando las manos a Hikaru - ¿Estas mejor?

- Si Ferio – contestó cortésmente – no me pasa nada

- ¿Quiere tomar té? – le ofreció Fuu a Hikaru.

- ¿Té?

- Es un líquido caliente que toman los humanos de vez en cuando. Es bueno para relajarse n-n – comentó – Además lo he hecho yo

- ¿Enserio Fuu? ¡Oh yo quiero! – Luego dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero de atrás - ¿Quieres tomar conmigo?

Lantis no dijo nada, solo asintió. Ferio soltó las manos de Hikaru rápidamente.

- ¿Lantis tomando té? – dijo Ferio.

- Pero a ti no te gusta el té Lantis – agregó Eagle. Hikaru volvió a mirar al espadachín.

- ¿No te gusta el té? – dijo tristemente.

- No, no me gusta el té – confesó – pero no he probado el de Fuu, quizás me guste.

- Te gustará n.n es el té de los humanos versión mejorada, con más textura y consistencia – decía Fuu con los ojos como estrellitas - ¡Unámonos todos y tomemos tranquilamente un delicioso té esperando a que el señor Gurú Clef regrese! ¿Qué les parece?

Todos se miraron tratando de tener una explicación lógica al extraño comportamiento de la ninfa del viento. Finalmente no encontraron motivo por el cual no podían hacer lo que Fuu les pedía amablemente.

- Está muy rico – dijo Eagle dándole un sorbo

- Nunca había probado un té como este – le alagó Ferio. Fuu por su parte agachó la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el recibir un alagó de Ferio la ponía muy nerviosa. Luego miró a Lantis – realmente es muy raro verte tomar té Lantis, aunque también es algo común, tú me entiendes.

- ¿Por qué lo dicen? – Preguntó Umi – Ya van dos veces dos comentarios con esa idea

- Lo que pasa – habló Eagle – es que a Lantis no le gusta el té. Por eso no es normal verlo, pero también, el hermano de Lantis, Zagato, es muy parecido a él, entonces es como ver a su hermano mayor, a quien le gusta mucho el té.

- Si, siempre lo veía tomar té con mi hermana Esmeraulde – comentó Ferio a lo que Lantis dio un pequeño gruñido de incomodidad.

- A todo esto Ferio – habló Lantis – ¿Zagato no tenía que reunirse contigo y también la princesa?

- Si, pero no he sentido la presencia de mi hermana cerca de estos sectores

- ¿La princesa? – Dijo Umi – nosotros la vimos hace poco en el castillo, ella estaba sola.

- Si – continuó Eagle – me llevé una sorpresa cuando los soldados me confirmaron que solamente había marchado Zagato sin la princesa.

- Que extraño… - dijo Ferio pensativo.

- Si fuera así – esta vez fue Lantis – Mi hermano ya debió de haber llegado cerca, y tampoco puedo sentir su presencia mágica.

- Algo debió de haberle pasado – comentó Eagle – Quizás deba ir al pueblo, deberían tener noticias de él allí

- Mejor si voy yo – interrumpió Lantis – Conozco la presencia de mi hermano, podría sentirlo si estuvo antes.

- No Lantis – Él se volteó para ver el rostro de su ninfa del fuego – Estás muy débil para salir, aun no te recuperas por completo.

- Hikaru tiene razón – dijo Ferio – Pero Lantis es el único que puede sentir la presencia del poder de Zagato.

- Yo puedo ir – dijo la ninfa con la mano en su pecho – Déjenmelo a mí, si son hermanos puedo reconocer algún parentesco si puedo sentir su presencia

- Además que tu poder de alcance va mas allá de cualquier humano – dijo Fuu – debe ir ella, puedes rastrear algo en un perímetro el triple de lo normal.

- Pero… - dijo la ninfa de fuego – me gustaría que uno de ustedes me acompañara, no se llegar bien al pueblo.

- Y si vas sola corres el riesgo de no pasar muy desapercibida – habló Umi – tu belleza causará envidia y odio a las mujeres del pueblo…

- … y deseo carnal a los hombres – finalizó Fuu – No es bueno que vayas sola

- Yo iré con Hikaru - habló Eagle – Conozco a los guardias del pueblo vecino, no me costará mantenerlos a borde.

Todos creían que era la mejor opción de que fueran juntos, todos menos…

- No lo sé – dijo el espadachín de cabellos negros – no estoy convencido del todo

- ¿Qué es lo que no te convence? – preguntó Ferio.

- No se… - mintió.

Lantis claramente sabía que lo que le molestaba era que la ninfa se apartara de su lado. Tenía que sentirla cerca, como si él fuera su sombra. Estar ahí para cuidarla.

La ninfa del fuego también tenía un sentimiento parecido, no quería alejarse de su espadachín, ella ya sabía que era lo que sentía por él, los sentimientos por fin salían a luz. Lentamente se acercó y se arrodilló tomándole las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Le dijo suavemente, cosa que solo él la escuchara – Estaré bien. Yo también tengo esa necesidad de estar siempre a tu lado. Pero será por poco rato y por una distancia pequeña.

- Pero…

- No sigas – le suplicó en susurro – no hagas mas difícil esto – le decía mientras acariciaba sus manos con las de ella – no es una despedida. Déjame ir… volveré para ver tu sonrisa. Te lo prometo. No te dejaré jamás, me quedar a tu lado

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Por su puesto - contestó sonriente.

Ella se levantó, soltando sus manos lentamente para dejarlas en las mejillas del espadachín. Lantis podía sentir el calor, el calor que desprendía la ninfa, pero no era dañino. Era cálido. Pero el movimiento que venía más adelante era algo que nadie se imaginaba.

Hikaru acercó su rostro al de Lantis para luego posar sus labios en la frente del espadachín. Lantis sentía esa suavidad de los labios de la ninfa, deseaba tenerlo junto con los de ella. Los demás la vieron como un acto inocente de la ninfa. Quizás así expresaba su cariño de amigos. Las ninfas miraban dulcemente a la pelirroja, ella podían ver el amor que se desprendía de los ojos rubíes de la chica ninfa.

- Vayan – dijo al momento en que la ninfa se separaba de él – mientras más rápido se vayan más pronto volverán. Ahora.

Lo último lo dijo casi como una orden, Eagle solo asintió y la ninfa le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que con sus labios disimulaba un "gracias, te quiero". Lantis le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella caminaba retrocediendo hasta la puerta, sin apartar su vista del espadachín hasta el final, hasta que Eagle cerró la puerta, haciendo que ellos sintieran que una gran barrera los alejaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Eagle luego de ver que ese brillo en los ojos de la ninfa iba disminuyendo.

- Solo es un poco de… nostalgia… - contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nostalgia? ¿De qué? – Dijo divertido – Si no nos iremos para siempre. Volveremos.

- Tienes razón - y ambos se devolvieron una sonrisa.

* * *

- No puede ser… - dijo el hechicero mirando un antiguo libro con portada café con rojo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos a ese pequeño pero importante objeto. A su alrededor estaban libros apilados en el suelo y muchos pergaminos. Entre ellos estaba la pequeña Mokona durmiendo, usando los pergaminos como cama.

Pero el rostro del mago no era tranquilo, su miraba desprendía un aire de preocupación. Cerró el libro y miró a su compañera.

- Vamos Mokona – le dijo y la pequeña bolita salto a sus brazos – con este libro será suficiente.

Miró el desorden que había ocasionado, aquella era la Biblioteca del conocimiento. Un lugar con acceso restringido y más aun sacar material. Pero el era la autoridad máxima de los hechiceros. Con un hechizo hizo que todo quedara tal cual estaba antes de que él llegara. Con un paso rápido se retiró.

* * *

- ¿Hemos llegado? – dijo Hikaru mirando a sus alrededores, era un pueblo bastante similar al pueblo en donde conoció a Umi.

- Si – contestó mirando los alrededores – Ven, por acá.

La ninfa y el espadachín llegaron a un cuartel.

- ¿Qué desea señorita? - dijo el soldado sin dejar de mirar a la ninfa. Luego Eagle hizo un gesto con su garganta para llamar la atención del guardia - ¿Señor Eagle? ¡Oh que lo trae por acá!

- Quisiera saber si el comandante Zagato está acá

- ¿El comandante Zagato? – El guardia miró a los demás que lo negaban con sus cabezas – No señor, no hemos recibido ningún reporte de su llegada.

- ¿Cuál ha sido su último informe?

- Hace dos semanas diciendo que viajaría en cinco días cuyo objetivo era este pueblo.

- Ya veo… bueno gracias – dijo y se despidió de el formalmente a lo que Hikaru solo se despidió agitando su mano ocasionando varios suspiros de los guardias. –Hikaru

- ¿Dime Eagle?

- ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de Zagato cerca?

Hikaru cerró sus ojos concentrándose. Podía sentir el poder de muchas personas, muy bajos, luego el que era de ms alto poder era el de Eagle. Volvió a mirar al espadachín.

- No, no está – luego tomo una pausa concentrándose en el lugar para ver si había rastros de algún poder similar al de Lantis – y tampoco ha venido como sorpresa.

- Hmmm – dijo con una mano en su boca, pensativo – quizás debamos volver en unos días mas ¿no crees?

- Si, quizás tuvo un percance – contestó la ninfa.

- Espero que ninguno malo…

-------------

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Ferio aburrido de esperar – Esto me esta cansando

- ¿Cansándote? ¿De que? Si has estado todo el rato sentado haciendo nada – dijo Lantis algo malhumorado.

- Hey – contestó – Ese genio….

Pero antes de que Lantis pudiera contestar de vuelta fue interrumpido por el repentino salto de Umi de su silla hacia la ventana.

- ¡Ha llegado! ¡Clef está de vuelta! – exclamó muy feliz Umi.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales después entró Gurú Clef con Mokona en sus brazos. Saludo con la mano a los presentes y se detuvo en la mirada de su ninfa favorita. Ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿en donde has estado? – le pregunto Lantis seriamente a su maestro.

- Investigando - contestó normal sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por el tono que había usado su discípulo.

- ¿El que? – esta vez fue el príncipe de Céfiro.

- En la ultima batalla se me reveló algo realmente interesante – contestó – fue la misma sombra la cual me dio el nombre de aquel objeto que podría estar usando para su beneficio.

- ¿Cuál objeto? – la ninfa del viento estaba realmente interesada en el tema, cualquier cosa que significara conocimiento era algo realmente llamativo.

- una piedra – dijo simplemente – la piedra de D'Leone

- ¿La piedra de D'Leone? - preguntó Umi al escuchar el nombre en los labios de Gurú Clef.

- Si – contestó mirando su báculo – Es una antigua piedra que ha estado en la historia de los hombres por muchos siglos.

- Se me hace demasiado conocido ese nombre… - dijo pensativo Ferio.

- Lo más seguro es que Esmeraulde te lo haya comentado desde pequeño – respondió el hechicero – O a ti Zagato, ¿verdad Lantis?

- Creo que si me lo ha dicho – dijo Lantis con una mano en su mentón – Pero solo fue por algo que en su momento no logré entender. Ahora no lo recuerdo.

- ¿De qué va esa piedra? – preguntó Fuu interesada. Estaba apoyada en la mesa – Siento que ese nombre lo he escuchado en algún lado.

- Yo también – dijo la ninfa del agua.

- La piedra de D'Leone es una piedra filosófica. Se dice que está relacionada con otro mundo, no estoy seguro cual. Por siglos grandes hechiceros han querido obtenerla para sus estudios.

- ¿Entonces nadie la ha estudiado? – Interrumpió Ferio.

- A eso voy – dijo Clef algo molesto por la interrupción – Esa piedra a estado en los registros de nuestros antepasados hechiceros. Pero para tener esos registros, la piedra estuvo en el poder de un hechicero humano. De eso no hay duda.

- ¿Pero que hace esa piedra? – preguntó temerosa de interrumpir Umi. Clef sin embargo la miró tiernamente.

- Esa piedra es realmente un verdadero misterio – confesó Clef – el único hechicero que la tuvo en su poder no escribió nada especifico de ella. Solamente puso que era una piedra la cual le otorgó un gran poder y también sabiduría.

- ¿Y qué paso con ella?

- Observen – dijo y sacó de su bolso un diario bastante viejo y desgastado. Luego se lo tiró a las manos de Lantis.

- Esto es… - dijo el espadachín mágico mirando rápidamente las páginas amarillentas.

- Si – contestó Gurú Clef – Es el diario del único dueño que se sabe de la D'Leone, el hechicero Paracelmus.

- ¿Paracelmus? – dijeron Fuu y Ferio al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo para luego desviar sus miradas.

- En el explica pasos de sus experimentos, de sus cambios y de sus conclusiones.

- ¡Quizás salga ahí la ubicación de la piedra! – exclamó Ferio.

- Eso pensé yo. Por eso al saber el nombre de la piedra fui a investigar y me encontré con una sorpresa…

- Está incompleto – terminó Lantis abriendo el libro para que todos pudieran verlos. Allí se veían que las ultimas hojas no estabas, claramente estaban rasgadas – Alguien se adelantó.

- Si, y por la cantidad de paginas deduzco que es bastante amplio lo que buscaba y necesitaba.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – Preguntó Umi – Necesitamos ubicar y examinar esa piedra.

Antes de que Gurú Clef pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a dos individuos. Los dos faltantes del grupo.

- Hola a todos – saludó Eagle, detrás de él se veía una figura femenina.

- Hola chicos – dijo Hikaru alegremente la ninfa del fuego.

-¿Cómo les fue? – preguntaron ambas ninfas.

- No muy bien – respondió Eagle – no hemos podido contactar con Zagato. Dicen que todavía no llega al pueblo así que debemos volver en un par de días más, quizás se retrasó. ¿Y ustedes cómo van con la investigación?

- Bien – contestó su maestro – Encontramos la fuente del poder que está utilizando el enemigo para crear problemas.

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntaba interesado.

- La piedra D'Leone

Hikaru que estaba distraída tocando y oliendo las flores en el florero, que cuando oyó el nombre se sobresaltó, causando que con sus manos el jarrón callera al piso y se rompiera.

- ¿La… la piedra… D'Leone? - dijo Hikaru titubeante. Estaba asustada y todos lo notaron pero no comentaron nada.

- ¿Tu sabes algo Hikaru? – le preguntó Fuu. La Ninfa no hizo movimiento alguno.

- ¿Hikaru? – habló Lantis.

- Yo... lo siento – dijo saliendo de un trance interior.

Claro que conocía el nombre de esa piedra. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? No podía... ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar relacionado con ese tema?

- ¿Te sucede algo? – le preguntó la ninfa del agua.

- ¿Tu sabes algo de esa piedra? – preguntó Clef – Hikaru, necesitamos saber de esa piedra. Por favor.

Hikaru dio un suspiro. Camino en total silencio siendo seguida por los ojos de todos cada movimiento que hizo hacia el único sillón libre que quedaba. Se tocaba el pelo nerviosamente.

- D'Leone es la piedra del fuego – dijo al final.

- ¿Del fuego? – preguntó confundido Ferio.

- Si. Es la piedra que tiene en su poder el… - hizo una pausa. No sabía si decirlo o no. No le quedaba opción. Algún día se enterarían - … es la piedra del Señor del fuego.

- ¿Del Señor del fuego? – dijeron asombradas las dos ninfas. Los demás miraban confundidas. Sin embargos ellas sabían cosas que los demás no. La relación que compartía Hikaru con el Señor del fuego.

- ¿Estás segura Hikaru? – le habló Umi.

- Por eso se me hacia familiar – comentó Fuu.

- Si. Esa piedra es el símbolo de la realeza de los señores del fuego. El rey supremo es el encargado de poseerla.

- ¿Qué hace? – dijo Clef interesado.

- No sé todo con mucho detalle. Solo sé que guarda un gran poder, el poder del fuego. El único que sabe bien es el Señor del fuego – Luego miró al hechicero – de seguro sabes que aquel que la posea podrá usar el fuego a su antojo sin un hechizo.

Clef asintió. Claro que lo sabía, fue eso lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de que estaba relacionado con esa piedra. Pero también había otros factores.

- Lo sé Hikaru – respondió el hechicero – La sombra que estaba con Innouva ocupó el fuego a su voluntad para escapar. Lo más seguro es que tenga en su poder las hojas que faltan del diario.

- y también la piedra D'Leone – comentó Fuu.

- No – dijo Hikaru secamente provocando que todos la miraran – La piedra D'Leone está en poder del señor del fuego. El nunca se separa de él.

- ¿Entonces como explicas que el creador de Innouva haya usado el fuego a su antojo? – preguntó Umi.

- Quizás está relacionado con ese hechicero, Paracelmus – comento Fuu.

- Ahora que me acuerdo – dijo Hikaru levantándose y pegándose a una pared – Hace tiempo se me comentó sobre un acontecimiento que involucraba a los humanos

- ¿Un acontecimiento? ¿De qué tipo? – habló Ferio.

- Hace tiempo, cuando estaba en entrenamiento, mi maestra, Hannah, recibió un informe mientras me estaba entrenando. Tanto ella como yo nos enteramos que al nuevo heredero del trono del Señor del fuego había perdido su piedra D'Leone.

- ¿La perdió? ¿El heredero? ¿Ósea que van cambiando de herederos? ¿Van muriendo los Señores del Fuego? – preguntó tan rápido Ferio que todos se asombraron que dijera tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- Eso no tiene importancia – dijo rápidamente Hikaru sacando ese tema de encima – Luego me enteré que aquella piedra perdida había caído en manos de los humanos. Por lo que mandaron al mismísimo heredero del Señor del fuego en esa época para buscarla.

- Quizás fue cuando Paracelmus la encontró y escribió de ella – comentó Eagle.

- Tiene sentido – confesó Gurú Clef – Pero tengo una pregunta Hikaru.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Cuantas piedras del Fuego existen en este momento?

- En este momento… - luego colocó su dedo en su mentón.

¿Cuántas piedras existían? En este momento estaba la actual piedra D'Leone de Señor del fuego actual. Luego le seguía la del heredero. Su cuerpo tembló al recordar al heredero.

- ¿Hikaru? – le habló Lantis.

- Oh lo siento – contestó saliendo de su trance – En este momento hay dos.

- ¿Dos? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los humanos.

- Si, una la tiene el actual señor del Fuego, la otra que es menos poderosa por ahora, la tiene el heredero.

- ¿Hay la posibilidad que se creen más? – preguntó Lantis.

- No, las piedras del fuego nacen junto con el nuevo heredero. Para que nazca otra, el futuro heredero debe traspasar su legado con su futuro hijo.

- ¿Y cómo nacen los herederos? – preguntó Ferio inocentemente. Hikaru suspiró, de algún modo tenían que enterarse de todo.

- A través de las ninfas del fuego – respondió con dolor.

- ¿Ustedes son las madres? – curioseó Eagle. Hikaru asintió tristemente.

- Nosotras nos… reproducimos… con los caballeros del fuego. Depende si es mujer u hombre será un caballero o una ninfa.

- ¿Y como se sabe cuál es el rey? – esta vez preguntó Lantis.

- Cuando nace un heredero, en cierto periodo de su nacimiento es llevado a las montañas de las ninfas, es el niño del fuego quien elige a su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

- Bueno – dijo Clef – cambiando ese tema cultural. Podríamos averiguar más de esa piedra si le preguntamos a ese heredero que perdió la piedra. Él debe saber que paso entre él y Paracelmus.

- En ese caso – comento Eagle – ninguno de nosotros, los humanos, podemos ir.

- Ni tampoco Umi ni Fuu – agregó Ferio – Solo nos queda…

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Hikaru.

- No – dijo secamente la ninfa interrumpiendo a Ferio.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los cuatro humanos. Las ninfas se miraron entre ellas con tristeza. Con la misma mirada cuando Hikaru les mostró sus recuerdos. Era la tristeza de saber que estaba atada a alguien…

- No lo haré – dijo con un tono decisivo en su voz tan poco común en ella que todos se asombraron.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ferio - ¡Si tu eres la única que puede entrar allí!

Hikaru agachó el rostro y apretaba sus puños.

- No voy a ir.

- Hikaru… - dijo Gurú Clef tratando de hacer razonar a la ninfa del fuego. Sabía que ella no se negaba a nada. Había ahí algo que no encajaba. - ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado? O mejor ¿Qué es lo que nos intentas ocultar?

La pregunta de Clef asombro tanto Hikaru como al resto de los presentes. Hikaru supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que decirlo. Estaba perdida.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Hikaru nunca nos ocultaría nada – reclamo Ferio. Luego miro a la ninfa - ¿O es verdad lo que dice Clef?

- Ferio… - dijeron ambas ninfas. Sabían que era un tema delicado.

Todos estaban pendientes de la respuesta. Las ninfas estaban preocupadas, ese no era un tema muy fácil de hablar, menos si estaba él presente, debía de ser muy duro para la ninfa del fuego. Y entre los demás, el más preocupado y en cierta forma decepcionado era Lantis.

¿Cómo pudo Hikaru ocultarle algo? ¿A él? Su relación era claramente diferente que con los demás. Ella siempre le contaba todo, e incluso, ella le había prometido que siempre se contarían todo. Su corazón le dolía demasiado.

- Es verdad – dijo Hikaru rompiendo el silencio – Clef tiene razón, no les he dicho todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirnos? – preguntó Eagle.

- ¿Está relacionado con el Señor del Fuego? – esta vez preguntó Ferio.

- Yo… - Hikaru sentía que faltaba poco para que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos rubíes.

Miró a todos los presentes, dejando al último a la persona que más le importaba, Lantis. Fue en ese momento cuando ella empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían.

- Yo… yo no puedo ir allí… - dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te impide ir allí? – habló Ferio.

- Ferio déjala que lo diga sin presiones – comentó Clef. En cierto modo entendía a la ninfa. No era fácil decir algo que no quieres que los demás sepan.

- Lo siento – dijo tapándose el rostro la ninfa de cabellos rojos – Yo... si entro allí… no podré salir jamás…

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron Eagle, Clef, Ferio y Lantis.

- Yo… yo estoy ligada al futuro heredero…

Todos los humanos miraron confundidos. ¿A qué se refería? Pero entonces Lantis dedujo, acordándose de lo dicho por la ninfa anteriormente. Y lo entendió todo.

Hikaru vio el rostro del espadachín, lo había entendido y lo peor, su rostro mostraba enfado. Tanto que la ninfa sentía que su corazón era estrangulado.

- Eres la elegida – dijo Lantis serio y enojado a la vez – Eres la que será la próxima madre del heredero.

Todos quedaron asombrados. ¿Hikaru? ¿La esposa del Señor del fuego?

- ¿Es así o no? Respóndeme – Lantis estaba bastante molesto.

- Si… - dijo con miedo por el tono de Lantis. La estaba destrozando – Estoy atada al heredero, mi vida le pertenece a él.

Lantis no aguantó más y salió de la cabaña golpeando fuertemente la puerta asombrando a todos. Hikaru por su parte se tiro al piso de rodillas con las manos en su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Fuu y Umi corrieron al lado de la ninfa y se arrodillaron para abrazarla y consolarla. Entre ellas existía un vínculo más allá que solamente entre ninfas. Era un vínculo entre amigas, casi como hermanas.

- Hikaru… - dijeron ambas ninfas al mismo tiempo.

- Hikaru – dijo Clef amablemente – Ven siéntate.

- Yo iré a ver a Lantis – dijo Eagle, que no espero respuesta pues ya estaba saliendo.

Todos al final se sentaron en los sillones ya antes vacios.

- ¿Por qué Lantis reaccionó así? – pregunto Ferio extrañado.

- Yo… yo no cumplí la promesa que le hice – decía Hikaru con lágrimas. Mokona había despertado y sintió los sollozos de la ninfa por lo que corrió a sus brazos. Hikaru por su parte abrazó con tristeza a la bola blanca.

- Puuu puu… - contestó tristemente Mokona.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste decirlo? – Clef estaba en frente de la ninfa.

- Porque… porque quería evitar esto… pero ya no se pudo…

El brillo de los ojos de Hikaru se iba cada vez opacando. Se sentía realmente mal, como si una parte de ella estuviera desapareciendo.

- Hikaru… - El hechicero se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste?...

- Yo…

- Clef – dijo Umi de repente – ella no quiso decirlo porque para Hikaru Lantis ya es una persona especial.

- Ella y Lantis… - Ambas tenían miedo de decir algo que la ninfa no quería que supieran. Miraron a Hikaru, ella les asintió. Ya no le salían palabras por la boca. Sentía que moría.

- ¿Hikaru y Lantis? – dijo Ferio confundido al igual que Clef.

- Como decirlo… - decía Umi.

- Hikaru y Lantis comparten un lazo – terminó la frase Fuu.

- ¿Qué tipo de lazo?

- De alma – dijeron ambas.

- ¿Un lazo de alma? – Ferio estaba incrédulo – ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es eso posible?

- Lantis posee parte de mi alma – habló por fin Hikaru – Era la única solución para salvarlo.

- Tal vez sea por eso que Lantis es inmune al fuego – dedujo Clef – tendría sentido.

- ¿Cuándo fue esto? – le preguntó Ferio.

- El día que nos conocimos – respondió rápidamente.

- ¿En día que conociste a Eagle y a Lantis? – preguntó confundido Ferio.

- No – Ambos humanos no comprendían – El primer día que tuve contacto con un humano, con Lantis.

- Haber… Creo que no estamos entendiendo. – Corrigió Clef - ¿Podríamos decirnos todo más claramente?

- No es la primera vez que veía a Lantis – dijo la ninfa rápidamente – Lo conocí hace varios años atrás. Yo me había perdido y me tope con Lantis en el bosque.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso de que tienen un lazo de alma? – dijo confundido el príncipe.

- El murió cuand…

- ¿¡Que el que!? ¿¡Murió!?

- Ferio déjala terminar – Dijo Fuu mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ocasionando que nuevamente ellos se pusieran rojos solo al mirarse.

- El murió cuando me protegió de los espíritus malditos del bosque. Para salvarlo tuve que darle parte de mi alma eso fue lo que me dijo mi esencia. Desde ese día no he podido ver a mi esencia nunca más. Quizás ésta viva en el cuerpo de Lantis.

- ¿Pero él sabe eso?

- No Ferio – Contestó la ninfa con pena.

- Hikaru lo recordó cuando vio la cicatriz espiral en forma de llama, signo de las ninfas del fuego.

- Así es, antes no me acordaba hasta la batalla con Innouva.

- ¿Cuándo perdiste el control? – Hikaru asintió a la pregunta de Clef.

- ¿Y él? ¿No recuerda nada? – Las tres ninfas negaron.

- El debe pensar ahora que le ocultaste eso porque…

- ¡No! – Dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo a la ninfa del viento, adivinando a lo que se refería - ¡No es verdad! Yo…

Tanto Fuu como Umi ya sabían la respuesta. En sus corazones, ellas tenían la sensación de que estaban las tres en la misma situación.

- Esta bien… - dijo Umi intentando calmarla – No tienes por qué decirlo, no te sientas presionada.

- No, está bien. Lo tengo que decir – confesó la Ninfa – Yo… estoy enamorada de Lantis.

Clef y Ferio se quedaron mudos. ¿Era posible que una ninfa pudiera tener sentimientos por un humano? Luego de un largo silencio para todos pero en si no fueron más que pocos minutos, ambos pensaban en el tema.

- ¿Es por eso que no quisiste decirle a Lantis lo del Señor del fuego? – La ninfa asintió nuevamente a la pregunta de Clef.

- Si le decía, lo más probable era que pensara que no puedo amar a nadie más – confeso la ninfa – pero la verdad es que ni siquiera siento cariño por él, por el futuro Señor del fuego. Ya estaba enamorada de Lantis cuando conocí al heredero del trono, y aunque no recordara a Lantis, algo dentro de mí me decía que no era el Señor de fuego el indicado. Se podría decir que según mis leyes estoy atada al señor del fuego, pero es Lantis, estoy atada a él, mi vida depende de la de él. Si Lantis muere, yo también moriré

- Vamos Hikaru – le dijo Fuu – ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta si?

La ninfa asintió dejando a Mokona en los brazos de Clef y ambas salieron de la casa.

- Iré a hablar con Lantis – dijo Ferio decidido.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron la ninfa del agua y el hechicero.

- Yo quiero a Hikaru – confesó el príncipe – La quiero como a Esmeraulde, como una hermana menor.

- ¿y qué vas a conseguir con decirle a Lantis? – preguntó el hechicero.

- Que abra los ojos. Que deje de ser tan orgulloso y serio. Que habrá sus sentimientos.

- ¿Crees que es lo más correcto? – cuestionó Umi.

- Si – contestó Ferio – No porque sea una ninfa no puede amar. Ellas no dejan de ser personas o criaturas que sienten. No quiero que Hikaru sufra. Además…

- ¿Además? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No son los únicos dos que sienten sentimientos más allá de amistad por una raza diferente…

Dicho esto salió a buscar a Lantis. Ferio había dicho esas ultimas refiriéndose a él mismo. Esto le había servido para confirmar lo que sentía por cierta ninfa, ahora estaba seguro que las ninfas si podían amar a los humanos, y él amaba a una ninfa.

Por otro lado, ante las palabras de Ferio, el hechicero como la ninfa creyeron que eran para ellos. Sin saberlo ambos estaban pensando en el otro. ¿Acaso Ferio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Ambos pensaban que quizás detrás de ese hombre distraído y algo terco, era bastante intuitivo y pudo descubrir lo que ellos sentían. ¿Qué harían?

Un silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera del lugar donde estaban ambos.

* * *

- ¡Lantis! – gritó Eagle causando que por fin Lantis se detuviera. Habían llegado a unas planicies. – Hasta que te detuviste

- ¿Qué quieres Eagle? – dijo molesto.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? – Preguntó Eagle – Tú no eres así, jamás pierdes el control de esta manera ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

- No me vengas con eso de que no pasa nada – le criticó su compañero – Te conozco mejor que tú mismo. ¿Qué pasa? Y dime la verdad.

- No lo sé – le confesó finalmente en un tono confuso – Ni yo sé porque reaccioné así

- ¿Fue por lo que dijo Hikaru?

-En parte – habló el espadachín mágico.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto de lo que dijo?

- Es extraño – comentó – Ella no cumplió con lo que me prometió, rompió la promesa.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No – dijo secamente – Debería estar molesto por eso. Y un poco de mi enojo es por ello. Pero lo que realmente me molestó fue otra cosa

- ¿El qué?

Lantis se dio un momento para recapacitar y pensar bien sus palabras. ¿Debía decirle a Eagle todo lo que sentía? En su interior sabia la respuesta.

- El hecho que ella sienta por alguien más, eso es lo que realmente me molesta y que le pertenezca a alguien. Y también…

Eagle no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar a su amigo mientras se desahogaba.

- También me molesta una cosa…

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo… - Lantis puso una mano en su cabeza y dijo entre risa e ironía – Esto es una locura

- Dímelo Lantis. Desahógate conmigo.

- Yo besé a Hikaru, fue un beso corto, un tope de labios – Eagle no dijo nada pero abrió los ojos como platos- Pero desde que la besé no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es más, si antes no podía sacármela de la cabeza, ahora es peor.

- No puedes estar tranquilo si no estás con ella – dijo Eagle mirando a su amigo.

- Si. No puedo dejarla sola sin preocuparme. Me costó mucho dejarla ir contigo, pero ahora… Me siento realmente triste.

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele realmente? –Lantis le arqueó una ceja – Me refiero a que es lo que estas sintiendo ahora

- Que ella me haya jugado conmigo y que me haya mentido en que no amaba a nadie… - hubo un silencio entre los dos.

- Volvamos – dijo secamente Eagle y Lantis lo siguió. Ambos iban camino de regreso a la cabaña.

--------------

- ¿Hikaru? – Le preguntó la ninfa del viento - ¿Cómo estas ahora?

- Mal – contestó con tristeza y colocó una mano en su corazón – Me hace falta algo.

Ambas se sentaron en las profundidades de un pequeño bosque.

- ¿Le piensas decir a Lantis sobre su lazo de alma?

- No creo que sea lo mejor – dijo Hikaru con pena sorprendiendo a la ninfa del viento – Él ahora me debe de odiar, debe pensar que solo jugué con él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo con Lantis nos besamos hace poco - confesó la ninfa pelirroja. Fuu la miró fijamente y Hikaru aferró sus manos a su corazón – En la batalla con Innouva. En ese momento sentí que estaba completa, que lo necesitaba para ser feliz.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Lo mejor para todos… - contestó con tristeza al momento que se levantó – Lo que importa ahora es averiguar todo sobre el hechicero que creó a Innouva

- ¿Pero como planeas hacerlo? La única forma es… - Fuu se detuvo. No podía ser posible Ella no podía hacer eso.

- Si Fuu… Voy a ir donde el Señor del fuego. – confesó la ninfa.

- ¡No lo hagas Hikaru! – Gritó horrorizada Fuu - ¡No podrás salir!

- Podré hacerlo, para entregarles la información, pero luego se me hará difícil salir nuevamente, hare lo posible para lograrlo.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es innecesario! ¡No voy a dejar que sacrifiques tu felicidad!

- Lo siento – contestó la ninfa.

En eso rápidamente Hikaru invocó las llamas que rodearon a su amiga. Fuu tuvo que invocar a Fione cambiando a su traje de combate, para no salir lastimada por las llamas. Sin embargo Fuu con su esencia podía enfrentarla, pues Hikaru no tenía la de ella y así podían igualar poderes, pero no quería.

- ¡Por favor Hikaru! ¡No vayas! – Rogaba Fuu entre las llamas - ¡Podremos ver otra opción!

- No Fuu – dijo Hikaru con lágrimas en su rostro y una sonrisa falsa – Gracias por estar conmigo, jamás pensé ser amiga de una ninfa del viento. Nos veremos, solo espérenme, mañana al anochecer saldré.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Fuu.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La ninfa del fuego había corrido a paso veloz, dejando huellas cenizas en el suelo.

- Ferio… - dijo Fuu entre las llamas.

* * *

- ¿Umi? – dijo Clef a la ninfa que no hacía más que mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Dime? – respondió y miró al hechicero.

- ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijo Ferio?

La ninfa echó una mirada al suelo rápidamente. ¿Acaso realmente podía sentir algo por el hechicero? ¿Podría amarlo como un humano?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – dijo tratando de sonar normal.

- No sé, lo que opinas de eso.

- ¿Del amor entre seres de diferentes mundos?

- Si, preferente entre humanos y ninfas ¿Es eso posible?

- No veo el por qué no se pueda – confesó la ninfa levantando sus hombros – Nosotras también podemos sentir, lo que nos pasa es que al no ser algo común, no sabemos precisamente que sentimiento es.

- Entonces las ninfas si pueden sentir.

- Claro – contestó – Hikaru ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente

En eso Clef se acerca a la ventana donde estaba Umi.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó suavemente - ¿Eres capaz de sentir algo por algún humano?

- De que puedo, puedo – respondió rápidamente. Tener a Clef muy cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Clef de repente colocó su mano en la barbilla de la ninfa del agua.

- Porque creo que…

Pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse hizo que Clef sacara rápidamente su mano, dejando a una Umi totalmente sonrojada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

- Tranquilo Lantis – dijo la primera voz. Era la de Eagle. - ¿Clef? ¿Umi? – Los dos lo miraron y se alejaron de apoco disimuladamente. Eagle sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Y los demás?

- Fuu salió con Hikaru – Contestó velozmente Umi.

- ¿Y Ferio? – preguntó Lantis entrando detrás de Eagle.

- ¿No te lo topaste en el camino? – Preguntó Clef algo confundido – Dijo que iría a hablar contigo

- ¿Sobre qué? – contestó serio. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, menos con Ferio.

Umi miró a Clef y éste hizo lo mismo con la ninfa.

- Esto no está bien – comentó Umi.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – habló el hechicero.

* * *

- ¿En donde se metió ese Lantis? – se preguntaba el príncipe enojado. Estaba caminando en dirección al bosque. - ¿O se fueron por las planicies? ¡Ah! ¡Como saberlo!

Ferio se profundizó en las espesuras del bosque buscando entre los árboles.

- _Ferio…. _

-¿Fuu? – se preguntó. Estaba seguro que era ella la que había escuchado. Entonces ella estaba cerca, y en problemas - ¡Fuu! ¡Donde estas!

Ferio corrió por los bosques esperando encontrarla. Pero no veía más que arboles y mas arboles.

- ¡Ferio! – gritó Fuu.

Ferio la vio, y se sintió realmente mal. Allí estaba la ninfa del viento, con su esencia detrás de ella y con quemaduras. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿El hechicero creador la había atacado?

- ¡FUU! ¿Qué demonios que paso? ¿Quién te atacó? ¿Fue el enemigo? ¿Dónde está Hikaru?

Fuu se acercó a Ferio y éste sin pensarlo la abrazó rápidamente teniendo cuidado de la armadura y espada de la ninfa, ocasionando que la ninfa se sonrojara y sorprendiera.

- Ferio… - contestó algo apenada.

- ¡respóndeme por favor! – Gritaba eufórico acariciándole una de sus mejillas algo quemadas levemente - ¿¡Quien te lastimó así!?

Fuu recapacitó un segundo, su corazón se le empezaba a salir y su respiración se aceleraba. Debía calmarse, no era momento para pensar en ella.

- ¡Es Hikaru!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ella va a ir donde el Señor del fuego!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Rápido Ferio! ¡No hay tiempo! – Y la ninfa se separó de él y lo tiró por la mano en dirección a la cabaña - ¡Tenemos que avisar a los demás!

- ¡Espera Fuu! – Decía algo entrecortado por el rápido movimiento de la ninfa - ¡Eagle y Lantis deben estar en las planicies!

- ¡Solo corre! – le dijo la ninfa.

* * *

- Quizás fue a donde Fuu y Hikaru – Eagle se sentaba lentamente.

- O se perdió – dijo el espadachín sin interés alguno. Lantis tomó rumbo a una habitación – Iré a descansar.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la habitación la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿¡Fuu!? – Gritó rápidamente Umi viendo el estado de su amiga - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿El enemigo te ha atacado? – pregunto ágilmente Clef.

- ¡No! ¡Es Hikaru!

Al escuchar el nombre de la ninfa Lantis se dio vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero no se movía de ahí.

- ¿Hikaru? ¿Ella te ataco? ¡Es imposible! – cuestionaba la ninfa del agua.

- ¡Ella me quiso detener!

- ¿Pero para qué? – Eagle no entendía nada y Ferio no hacía más que tomar aire para sobrevivir.

- ¡Ella se va a sacrificar!

Ninguno de los presentes entendía a lo que se refería la ninfa del viento, nadie excepto Umi. Ella rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana y uso su poder de visión para buscarla.

- La cueva de los Caballeros de Fuego… - habló la ninfa haciendo que todos la miraran – Acaba de entrar a la cueva del Señor del fuego.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Ferio ya más calmado. - ¿Qué planea hacer?

- ¿Va a sacarle información al señor del fuego no? – dijo Eagle adivinando.

- ¿Y ustedes le creen? – dijo fríamente el espadachín mágico.

Su voz ocasionó que todos los presentes lo miraran asombrados. ¿Realmente había dicho eso?

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Ferio y Eagle mirando al espadachín.

- De seguro ya tenía planeado ir con él después de todo – Lantis hablaba sin dar la cara a todos – nada nos asegura que ella nos haya dicho la verdad.

- Lantis… - el hechicero no podía creer las palabras de su alumno. El nunca había actuado así.

Fuu y Umi lo miraban seriamente. Su amistad era más importante ante todo. No iban a dejar a su amiga ninfa sacrificarse. Ambas se miraron decididamente.

- Vamos – hablaron las dos ninfas al mismo tiempo al momento que corrían a la puerta.

- ¡Fuu! ¡A dónde vas! – gritó Ferio.

- A salvar a nuestra amiga

- Esperen – dijo Clef rápidamente. Miró a Lantis para luego continuar – Yo también iré

- Y yo – dijo Eagle tomando a Mokona – a pesar de todo lo que esté pasando, tenemos que ayudarla.

- ¿Vienes Ferio? – dijo Clef mirando al príncipe.

- No – dijo secamente y con una mirada seria hacia el espadachín mágico. – Vayan ustedes, de ahí los alcanzo.

Los demás salieron rápidamente siguiendo a Umi que sabia donde estaba la cueva, dejando a Lantis y Ferio solos en la cabaña.

- ¿Por qué no vas? – habló Lantis secamente.

- ¿Qué significa Hikaru para ti? – le contestó con una pregunta.

- Nada –dijo después de un rato. – Ella no es nadie para mí.

Ferio no pudo contenerse y dio vuelta al espadachín mágico y lo apoyo contra la puerta cerrada con furia.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Le gritó – ¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer lo que sientes?

- ¿Sentir? – Dijo irónicamente - Las ninfas son solamente fantasía. ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo que no puede sentir nada por los demás?

- ¡Eres un idiota! – y Ferio intentó golpearlo pero Lantis detuvo el puño.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso estas enamorado de Hikaru?

- ¡Realmente eres un imbécil! – Le criticó Ferio – no sabes nada.

- Entonces dime lo que sepas – contestó alzando una ceja irónicamente.

Ferio se alejo un poco del espadachín mágico y miró el suelo.

- ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – volvió a preguntar seriamente Lantis.

- Ella para mí es como una hermana menor Lantis. La amo como una hermana y sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

- Ella no puede sentir nada por nadie – le corrigió Lantis.

- Te equivocas. Ella si siente. Y me duele que te dirijas así hacia ella. Ella… ella está enamorada de ti idiota.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde el primer día que se conocieron.

- Eso es ridículo Ferio – contestó su amigo – El día que nos conocimos ella ni me habló

- ¿Lo dices cuando la conociste el mismo día que Eagle? – Lantis asintió positivamente y Ferio continuó – Ese no fue el primer día que se conocían.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confuso.

- ¿Tienes una cicatriz en el hombro derecho verdad? – Lantis se sorprendió.

- ¿Tu… tu como lo sabes? Nadie conoce esa cicatriz. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Entonces ella no mintió Lantis. Esa herida la causo ella para salvarte, el día en que realmente se conocieron.

- Pero esa herida la tengo de pequeño…

- Fue allí donde por primera vez se conocieron. Ella también lo había olvidado pero cuando la vio en la pelea con Innouva lo recordó.

- Pero los demás también me vieron.

- Solo ella pudo verla bien y reconocerla. Hikaru te salvo la vida y para ello… tuvo que darte parte de su alma.

- ¿pero cómo es posible eso?

- Yo no soy el más indicado para eso. Debes hablar con ella, quizás así puedas recordar.

Luego de haber finalizado Ferio se fue dejando a Lantis pensativo.

---------------

Hikaru entró en la cueva de los Caballeros del fuego. Su cuerpo le temblaba. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría y eso le aterraba.

- ¡Quien anda allí! – gritó un soldado. Un caballero del fuego.

- Soy Hikaru Shidou. Futura esposa del próximo Señor del fuego. Vengo a verlo.

- Adelante.

Hikaru se dedico a mirar al caballero. Tenía una armadura roja con bordes dorados y en su cara había pequeñas llamas que no lo lastimaban.

- Sígame por favor – le habló el soldado.

Hikaru lo siguió por los calientes pasajes de la cueva. Tenían temperaturas altísimas impidiendo que otros invasores pasaran, preferentemente humanos. Sin embargo ella no sentía nada, es mas, sentía escalofríos al estar allí.

Después de caminar mucho llegaron a un gran espacio en donde estaba un castillo. Entraron y se veían muchos caballeros del fuego. Todas las miradas iban directamente a la ninfa del fuego. Eran miradas lujuriosas.

- Vaya ¿Qué tenemos acá? – dijo uno de los soldados que se habían acercado. - ¿Qué hace una hermosa ninfa del fuego por acá?

- ¿Ya es la época de reproducirse? – Dijo otro acercándose – Aun no siento mi cuerpo fértil

- Es una ninfa muy hermosa, estoy ansioso.

- Seria un derroche dejarla irse así como si nada

Con cada comentario que hacían a Hikaru se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar que se les cruzaría por la mente, más aún el pensar que podrían tocarla.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo una voz al final del pasillo del castillo. Todos rápidamente se voltearon a verlo. – Nadie la va a tocar.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Nosotros la vimos primero!

- Si la tocas, ten por seguro que no volverás a vivir en este planeta – dijo la voz - Ella es la futura esposa del Señor del fuego, la esposa del príncipe Harrens.

Todos quedaron en silencio y rápidamente se alejaron de Hikaru inclinándose.

- discúlpenos señora.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo el soldado que acababa de llegar. Luego miró a la ninfa – Por favor sígame señora.

Hikaru asintió y lo siguió, no le quedaba otra. Debía hablar con Harrens. Tenía que averiguar muchas cosas para sus amigos. Luego caminaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas y al final de una había una puerta dorada.

- Por favor, entre Señora, su dueño está dentro.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que podía articular.

Su cuerpo le temblaba que apenas pudo tomar la manilla de la puerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y allí lo vio. A él, a Harrens, sentando en su pequeño trono de príncipe. Aburrido con una mano apoyando su mentón de fuego. Hikaru dio una pequeña reverencia.

- Mi señor… - dijo suavemente, sabiendo que Harrens la escucharía.

Y en efecto, en cuanto sintió el olor y voz de su futura esposa sus ojos se centraron en ella, con unos ojos tan posesivos que le aterraban.

- ¿Hikaru? – y la ninfa asintió. Harrens de inmediato se levantó y se materializó delante de ella - ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces acá?

- Yo… - Hikaru no sabía que decirle. Debía mentir y por ello miró el suelo – Yo quería verte.

- ¿Te has decidido a estar conmigo?

- Quiero acostumbrarme a vivir acá…

- Entiendo… - hubo un silencio entre los dos. En esos minutos de silencio Harrens tocaba el fino rostro de su futura esposa haciendo que el cuerpo de la ninfa tiritara, pero de miedo - ¿Has venido sola?

- Si – dijo tímidamente, no le gustaba que Harrens la tocara.

- Vamos a mi habitación. Dormirás allí – lo dijo como orden a lo que Hikaru asintió – Luego veremos a mi padre.

* * *

- ¿Es acá? – dijo Eagle tomando aire.

Las ninfas estaban en frente de la cueva, Clef y Eagle habían corrido detrás de ella con mucho esfuerzo para alcanzarlas.

- Si Eagle – dijo Fuu mirando. Luego puso la vista en su amiga – Será peligroso. ¿Puedes mirar dentro de la cueva?

- Lo intentaré – contestó Umi. Ella fijo su vista y sus ojos se concentraron opacándose.

Pasillos rocosos. Un laberinto. Su vista se iba opacando poco a poco. La temperatura estaba secando sus ojos. Un castillo. Pero antes de poder entrar una barrera de fuego impidió que siguiera su camino.

- ¡Ah! – gritó arrodillándose con sus manos en sus ojos. Clef se acercó rápidamente seguida de Fuu.

- ¡Umi! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Déjame curarte – habló Fuu - ¡Viento Curativo!

- Gracias…

- ¿Qué viste? – le preguntó Clef ayudándola a levantarse.

- Un castillo y muchos guerreros. Un calor infernal

- no me sorprende que Hikaru entrara como si nada – comentó Eagle.

- ¡HEY!

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Ferio correr bastante cansado.

- ¿Ferio? – dijo Fuu sorprendida y feliz. - ¿Cómo has llegado?

- Seguí las pisadas de Clef y Eagle.

- Que milagro que no te hayas perdido – dijo Eagle sorprendido.

- ja, ja, que gracioso – luego miró a los otros - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entran?

- No podemos – dijo el espadachín castaño.

- Debemos planear algo - sugirió Clef con una mano en su mentón.

- Nos será difícil pasar – contestó Umi.

- Umi…. – dijo de repente Fuu.

- ¿Dime?

- Estaba pensando… sobre la Piedra D'Leone…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Me hizo acordar de otra piedra

- ¿Otra piedra? – preguntaron Clef, Ferio y Eagle.

- ¿Cuál? – hablo suavemente la ninfa del agua.

- Me recordó a la piedra Tiscali…

- ¿Tiscali? ¿La piedra del viento? – preguntó Umi.

- Si, el que la tenga puede usar el viento a su antojo.

- Si… tiene sentido… - dijo la ninfa del agua – También está la piedra Aquarme

- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Ferio confundido.

- Si el enemigo se llega a enterar que la piedra D'Leone no es la única…

- Seria problemático – finalizó Clef a la oración de Umi. – Debemos proteger esas piedras.

- ¿Pero donde se encuentran? – preguntó Eagle.

- Tiscali está en los templos del aire – contestó Fuu mirando al cielo – En los cielos.

- Aquarme está protegida en las profundidades del mar de Céfiro – respondió Umi.

- Debemos ir a protegerlas cuanto antes – sugirió Clef

- ¿Y qué pasará con Hikaru? – preguntó tristemente Ferio - ¡No podemos dejarla sola!

- Yo me encargaré de ella – habló una voz saliendo de los bosques. Estaba Lantis ahora con un traje distinto al blanco. Ahora llevaba una armadura negra con una capa gris casi del mismo tono que su armadura, que era más larga que su cuerpo. Sus hombreras eran alargadas y encima de estas llevaba unas gemas azules, las cuales también tenia en varias parte de su pecho pero más pequeñas.

- Lantis... – dijeron los presentes. Eagle estaba asombrado. ¿De verdad estaba usando esa armadura?

- yo iré a rescatar a Hikaru – repitió Lantis acercándose a sus amigos.

- Espera – le dijo Clef – no podrás pasar, la temperatura es muy alta para los humanos, terminarás deshidratándote.

- Y te faltará aire – añadió Eagle – tenemos que planear algo.

- Tengo una idea – dijo la ninfa del viento drásticamente.

Lentamente Fuu juntó sus manos dejándola separadas por centímetros arriba de su cabeza, apuntando a los cielos. Concentró todo su poder y se podía ver la imagen de una pequeña ave formándose en la pequeña esfera verde de la ninfa.

- Con esta energía en forma de ave te ayudará a respirar – contestó la ninfa del viento acercándose y depositando la pequeña ave de color verdusca en el hombro del espadachín mágico.

Al momento en que la pequeña ave se colocó en el hombro de Lantis se creó una esfera trasparente, parecida a una burbuja, la cual dotaba de aire al espadachín.

- Es mi turno – dijo la ninfa del agua.

Umi hizo los mismos movimientos de su amiga ninfa, solo que juntó sus manos cerca de su pecho y se formó una esfera azul marino que dejaba ver la figura de un diminuto dragón plateado alado.

- Con este poder podrás estar a una temperatura estable – confesó la ninfa y dejo al pequeño dragón en las manos de Lantis.

Cuando el dragón plateado tocó las manos de Lantis, inmediatamente se aferró a uno de los dedos del espadachín creando algo muy similar a un anillo.

- Te hidratará el cuerpo mientras estés adentro – añadió la ninfa.

- Gracias – dijo rápidamente y se dirigió a la entrada.

- Espera – habló Eagle – Según lo que veo nos dividiéremos… ¿En donde no juntaremos?

- En el castillo de Céfiro – contestó simplemente Clef a lo que todos lo miraban curiosos.

- ¿Por qué allí?

- Ya no podemos ocultar más las cosas a la princesa Esmeraulde ni al pueblo – respondió el hechicero. – pero no daremos a conocer el mundo místico.

- bien – contesto Eagle – Debemos dividirnos para hacer las cosas más rápido. Umi y Fuu deben de ir cada una a su territorio.

- Yo iré con Fuu – dijo seriamente Ferio mirando a la ninfa para luego sonreírle. Fuu también lo hizo

- Yo con Umi – dijo el hechicero.

- Yo iré a la cabaña a esperar a Zagato y le informaré, solo lo necesario – dijo Eagle mirando a las ninfas – Mokona estará conmigo para poder comunicarnos con la princesa.

- Para poder ir a las montañas de los cielos debemos estar cerca del mar – comentó Fuu mirando a su amiga.

- Vayamos juntos hasta las orillas del mar – dijo Umi.

- Buen plan – habló el hechicero – Ahora vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo.


	11. Segunda esencia Se acerca la verdad

**DISCLAIMER****: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP =) Yo solo los uso para mi historia n.n**

**SORRY PERO POR EL TEMA DEL TERREMOTO EN CHILE PERDI TODO LO QUE TENIA ACTUALIZADO! TRATE DE QUE LA DEPRESION DE MI TRABAJO NO ME AFECTARA Y LO HICE EN CUANTO PUDE INSPIRARME! =( **

**A TODOS LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI DEMORAAAA! **

**Hefini**** : **yujuuu genial que te haya gustado. Lamentablemente por motivos de fuerza mayor mi pc sufrió daños y alcanze a rescatar solo 5 paginas de este cap =( Asi que entre muchas cosas pude volver a crearlo, pero no es lo mismo =) aver si me vuelvo a inspirar que lo de Ferio y Fuu lo tenia a medias y tendré que empezar de cero. Grrr Bueno espero que este capitulo te recompense un poco el tiempo perdido. Gracias!

Altarri : muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este te guste un poco =) hize lo mejor que pude pero como ya dije arriba esta catástrofe natural me afecto bastante. De ahora en adelante respaldo los cap como 3 veces xDD Besitos y espero tu respuesta!

shinomu : Gracias por el review! Y si, pero ahora son como decirlo, combates individuales que pueden pasar de diferentes maneras :P Espero que te guste! Besitos y deja review!! :P

lucia-nami 14 :Muchas gracias por el review! Lamentablemente me demoré pero mas vale tarde que nunca. =) Besos y gracias por leer!

Akira Nishikawa: gracias por el review!!!! Seguire tan pronto puede inspirarme y poner un orden lógico a mis ideas, que suelo escribir pequeños trozos y luego me las ingenio para atar todos los cabos jajaja . Besos y espero que te quste. Espero tu review

Adry: hola! Y gracias!. En verdad espero que este capitulo te recompense el tiempo perdido que me demore, la verdad que me costo mucho empezar de casi por decir cero, por que siempre se piensa "el otro estaba mejor" pero gracias al triste acontecimiento que dejo a miles de mis compatriotas sin techo ni comida, se me murió el pc ( maldito movimiento!) asi que bueno, por lo menos este lo encuentro "aceptable" xDDD Besos y espero tu respuesta!

RayearthFan : A mi también me gusta su amor purooo!!! Quiero a un hombre asi que me ame y que lo arriesgue todo por el. La verdad el tema de dar el alma lo saque de una amiga, que donó uno de sus riñones a su novio y me pidió mi apoyo en su decisión y secreto para que su novio no lo supiera. Lo encontré tan puro que me recordó a esta linda pareja :P. Y bueno, siempre van a pasar malos ratos cuando se ocultan cosas, ya sean para bien o para mal. Los humanos tendemos mucho a desconfiar de las acciones de los demás u.u. Ferio es realmente especial en mi historia xD quería a alguien que rompiera el equilibrio entre seriedad – humor y le cayo como anillo al dedo jajaja. Y bueno, aquí no se si habrá tanto amor, después de todo esta es la pareja mas testaruda y lenta de reconocer sus sentimientos jajaja. Pero pronto les pasará algo que los marcará a todos. Muajauajaujauajaua *silencio* Bueno sigamos :P Espero tu review!!! Besos!!

camony : ajaja siii! Siempre es ella la que hace todo, ahora será mutuo. Y espera que las cosas se les van a complicar aun mas, si lo otros tienen problemas, ellos vivirán en el infiernooo!!! Que mala soy :( pero la vida es asiii! Bueno, LA VIDA QUE LES DOY es asi xD. Besos y espero tu review!!

Nathari Ishida : muchas gracias! Lamento haberme tardado pero aquí estaaaaa!!! Asi que ojalá te siga gustando y dejes review, toda critica es bienvenida:P

Y aquí los dejooooooooo!

( FUERZA CHILITO MIOOOOOOOO )

* * *

**Segunda esencia. Se acerca la verdad.**

Hikaru estaba acostada en los finos cubres rojizos de la enorme habitación, todo los colores eran vivos, llamas ardiendo, transmitiendo el calor que una fogata daba. Pero no hacía más que tiritar. Su cuerpo le pedía que se fuera, quería regresar, estar lejos de esa cueva volcánica. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sintió como la gruesa y dura puerta de metal se abría lentamente haciendo sonar el rose de metales. ¿Qué haría?

- Mi Hikaru – dijo Harrens entrando. Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de otro hombre su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Todo le recordaba a él. A sus ojos como el cielo en las noches, como las olas del mar. Eran tan opuestos que se necesitaban. Ella lo necesitaba. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Él la odiaba y ella lo amaba aun…amaba a su Lantis.

- ¿Hikaru? – volvió a repetir el Señor del fuego. – Mírame.

Su orden fue inmediata. La ninfa tenía miedo de desobedecer a su amo. Posó su cálida mirada en la fría de su próxima pareja.

- Vamos, mi padre va a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer yo... mi señor?

- Mi madre quiere hablar contigo – contestó fríamente – Ella te arreglará

- ¿Arreglarme? ¿Para qué? – preguntó con miedo.

- Cuando se pose el sol en las montañas empezará la ceremonia – Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron de asombro y de miedo. Eso solo podía significar que… - Nos uniremos al atardecer. Vamos.

_Ódialo…._ Dijo una voz dentro de ella.

* * *

Lantis empezó a entrar por los pasadizos del lugar. Apenas había apoyado su mano a la pared cuando sintió como subía su temperatura, la armadura lo cansaba el doble, y era peor con la temperatura que ahora había en el lugar. Aun recordaba la mirada de asombro de su amigo. Eagle era el único que sabía sus motivos por los cuales nunca volvió a usar esa armadura negra.

Una sonrisa de burla e ironía nuevamente se hizo presente en su rostro. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería por ella por la cual volvería a recordar parte de un pasado que dejo muy atrás?

- No te dejaré… Hikaru…

Continuó avanzando cada vez con más dolor y cansancio. Pero nada le iba impedir su objetivo. Salvaría a Hikaru.

* * *

- ¿Cuanto falta? – exclamó Ferio sintiéndose realmente cansado.

Si bien el nunca fue uno de esos espadachines que no corría jamás, esto ya lo estaba superando. Seguir el paso de Gurú Clef siempre fue difícil, ahora era peor. Las ninfas daban saltos tan agraciados y tan delicados que no hacían ruido alguno. Umi se movía con tanta facilidad y elasticidad sin dejar de ser femenina que le era demasiado atractivo al hechicero que iba detrás de ella. Fuu por su parte se meneaba como una gacela, dando pequeños saltos que antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo ella volvía a moverlos, era como si flotara. Era él el único que tenía dificultades.

- Estamos en la mitad – aclaró Umi sin mirarlo, solo escuchó un quejido por parte del príncipe.

Fuu por su parte bajo el ritmo de sus pasos quedando al lado de Ferio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó algo preocupada. Podía sentir el ritmo acelerado del príncipe.

- Si – dijo mientras corría – solo estoy un poco fuera de forma. Gracias por preocuparte – y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la ninfa por lo que prefirió no volver a mirarlo.

Clef no hacia más que mirar los consecutivos pasos de su ninfa del agua que iba delante de él. Realmente se movía con mucha sensualidad y eso lo provocaba. Negó con su cabeza, eso no estaba bien. No debía sentir algo por ella. ¿Pero por que no? Si Hikaru había dicho que amaba a Lantis ¿Por qué no él?

- ¿Clef? – Le dijo Umi a su lado. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Ah? – Contestó sorprendido, no había visto a la ninfa moverse hacia él - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tienes el rostro muy serio y luego fue triste – comentó apenada. En una parte de ella sentía la necesidad de saber lo que él sentía, quería aliviar sus problemas.

- No es nada Umi – le respondió sinceramente. La ninfa tuvo el presentimiento que le mentía. Ya habría otro momento para preguntárselo.

Al final llegaron a las orillas del inmenso océano.

- hemos llegado – les dijo Fuu. Umi había estado callada el resto del camino. Pero ella creía entender los motivos. Miró a su acompañante. – Ferio, debemos irnos.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo cansado y con pocas ganas – ¿No podemos ni descansar aunque sea 10 minutos?

- Lo siento… - dijo apenada – per si vamos ahora llegaremos al anochecer – Miró a su amiga ninfa y se acercó a ella para decir casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda – Que la destreza del viento te acompañe en los momentos de dificultad que pasaras…

La ninfa del agua se giró rápidamente. Ahora lo entendía, ella no estaba sola. Tenía a sus nuevas amigas y amigos. Le dio una sonrisa profunda y sincera.

- Que la fuerza de los océanos te guie para encontrar tu destino – y ambas se volvieron a abrazar.

Los dos humanos no entendían nada de lo que pasaba ¿Por qué se despedían de esa manera? No iban a separarse para siempre, pero eso les hacía entender ellas a los hombres presentes, como si no se fueran a ver en un largo tiempo. Algo pasaba y en la cabeza de ambos se sembró la duda.

La ninfa de cabellos castaños claros miró al hechicero al mismo tiempo que decidió acercarse. Luego hizo los mismos movimientos que había hecho hace algunas horas cuando estaban con Lantis. De sus manos aparecía una esfera verdusca con el pequeño pájaro en ella. Acercó al ave para depositarlos en las manos del hechicero.

- Creo que sabes para que sirve… - le dijo sonriente. Y Clef solo asintió – Buena suerte – luego miró a su compañero de viaje de cabellos verdes - ¿Vamos?

- Enseguida – le contestó sonriente y la siguió mientras ellos tomaban una ruta diferente por el bosque.

Clef se quedo con el ave y la colocó en su hombro, pero no despegaba la mirada del cuerpo de Umi. El viento mecía sus cabellos y vestido mientras que ella trataba de arreglarlos con suma delicadeza detrás de sus orejas. Podía ver como ella respiraba la suave brisa marina del lugar. La luz del sol iluminaba su delicada piel blanca haciendo que brillara con intensidad. Parecía una de las llamadas sirenas. Si no fuera por que sabía que no era humana, pensaría que ella era una de esas sirenas que lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Umi extrañada por la mirada de su compañero.

- No... No es nada – dijo tímidamente. Tenía que cambiar el tema - ¿Qué haremos?

Umi dejó de mirarlo para posar nuevamente la mirada en su adorado pero temible océano. Podía sentirlo, las olas la llamaban, tal como lo hacían las sirenas con los viajeros de los mares.

- Esperar a que vengan… - respondió quedando a centímetros de las olas en la arena.

- ¿A que venga qué?

- Esto…

Fue entonces cuando Umi tocó las aguas tan delicadamente que apenas se podía ver las ondas que ella creaba. Se hundió hasta la altura de la mitad de sus muslos para luego tocar con apenas las yemas de sus dedos el agua salada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un brillo dorado se vio por debajo del agua y se hundió hasta debajo de la cintura.

- ¿Umi? – preguntó Clef acercándose un poco. No entendía que era lo que pretendía la ninfa.

La ninfa se dio la vuelta para quedar fija en las orbes azules del hechicero. Sin moverse de ese lugar extendió su mano hacia él.

- Ven – le dijo suavemente.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó inseguro.

- ¿No confías en mi? – le pregunto de vuelta algo dolida.

El hechicero no respondió, se quedó en silencio un par de minutos. Luego sin dudarlo movió sus pies rumbo a las frías y turbias aguas del océano. El ave de su hombro empezó a brillar y una burbuja se creó en su cabeza, aun con esta puesta podía respirar sin estar en el agua.

Umi le sonrió. El hechicero tenía sus ropas mojadas hasta la rodilla. Su traje negro con azul empezaba a pegarse en sus piernas pesándole a sus musculos. Cuando estuvo al lado de la ninfa la miró sonriente. Estar a su lado le daba tanta paz, como los mares.

- ¿Qué haremos? – sugirió decir para romper el silencio.

Umi solo rio un poco. Se lanzo al océano como su fuera un piquero. Y ahí lo vio. Los ojos de Clef se abrieron al máximo.

- Imposible… - dijo aun paralizado.

La ninfa salió a la superficie mostrando su rostro con sus cabellos impregnados en su piel. Emitió un silbido y en seguida un delfín se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo sonriente. Clef asintió sin articular palabra alguna.

El hechicero se hundió en las profundidades del océano, sintiendo el frío líquido en su piel a través de sus húmedas ropas. Sintió como la pequeña ave protegió su cabeza del agua. Podía respirar con toda tranquilidad.

Clef estaba buceando, y a medida que bajaba su cuerpo a las profundidades, sintió que algo le faltaba. ¿Dónde estaba su ninfa? Recorrió los alrededores para ver en donde estaba. Y la vio.

Allí estaba ella, jugando dando piruetas dentro del agua con el delfín. Vio la diferencia que había ahora con las ropas de la ninfa. Su vestido ya no estaba, ni tampoco esas hermosas, largas y delgadas piernas. Ahora tenía una cola, la cola de una verdadera sirena. Su busto tenia un sostén hecho por conchas marinas dejando ver si delicada y hermosa figura de mujer.

Umi dirigió su vista al sentirse observada. Vio a su hechicero mirarla con unos ojos penetrantes, al principio se confundió, tomó esa mirada como una mala señal, pero solo era de confusión al ver su forma dentro del océano.

- Ven Cherrie – le dijo Umi al denfin – Acércate a Clef. No te hará daño.

Cherrie se movía lentamente, dudando si de verdad él no la lastimaría.

- ¡Oh vamos Cherrie! – Dijo Umi pareciendo enojada - ¿Desde cuando tan tímida? – Cherrie la miro algo apenada. – Tranquila, tenemos que viajar, con tu ayuda nos demoraremos menos ¿nos harías el favor?

Cherrie asintió y con mucha seguridad se acerco tanto a Clef que perdió el poco equilibrio que tenia el hechicero en el agua. Cherrie se ubico al frente de Clef.

- Tómale la aleta superior – le dijo Umi suavemente. Clef asintió. Todo esto no lo dejaba reaccionar así que solo obedecía. – Vamos Cherrie

Y así Umi con Clef tomado de Cherrie tomaron rumbo a las profundidades del océano donde el principio de su futuro estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Hikaru caminaba lentamente, sintiendo el aire caliente sobre su rostro. Caminaba con paso lento, esperando, deseando, que lo que vivía en esos momentos fuese una pesadilla. La peor de todas.

Su rostro mostraba una intensa tristeza, sus ojos estaban de un opaco color rubí. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Por más que deseara cambiar su futuro, ella no podía hacer nada…. Nada.

Se miró ambas muñecas con desgano, notando que de vez en cuando una pequeña línea roja se posaba en estas, cualquiera que las mirara en esos pocos segundos que se aparecían pensaría que son pulseras hechas de un grueso hilo rojo.

Pero ella sabía la verdad. Sabía lo que realmente significaba tener aquellas pulseras en sus muñecas y también en sus tobillos. Eran símbolo de una verdad que se negaba a aceptar, una verdad que ella jamás eligió ni pudo opinar, solo aceptar. Ser la esclava de alguien.

Si tan solo tuviera de vuelta aquella esencia de ella que perdió aquel día… Quizás así con su ayuda podría zafarse de las garras de tan cruel destino. Pero no estaba, desde que le había salvado la vida a Lantis en el pasado, ella ya no estaba, no había vuelto a aparecer. Estaba sola.

Suspiró. Ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo ni desviando el tema. Muy pronto, en cosa de unas cuantas míseras horas, ella perdería algo que recién conocía, que recién empezaba a conocer… libertad.

Su libertad, la libertad de elegir con quien jugar, con quien estar y sobre todo a quien amar.

Retomó su lento caminar con rumbo a la habitación de su futura suegra. Si bien ellas ya se habían conocido anteriormente, en el momento en que Harrens la había elegido. Ella tuvo que pasar un par de años de su niñez con ella, era la encargada de evaluar y criar a Hikaru en ciertos conocimientos básicos. Una tradición de ninfas de fuego elegida por los caballeros del fuego.

Tocó la puerta de metal. La única que recordaba y encontraba bella. Tenía un sentimiento acogedor y tranquilizador. El único lugar en donde podía sentir el calido aroma de una ninfa del fuego.

- Pasa – escuchó la ninfa hablar antes de que ella tocara la puerta.

Hikaru entró lentamente, viendo a una bella mujer con unos cabellos escarlatas a mediados de su espalda. Tenía un prendedor en su costado izquierdo que le quitaba el cabello de ese lado mientras que el otro seguía libre. Ella no usaba flores como las demás, y su traje variaba una que otra forma, como pasaba entre todas las de su clase. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante azul celeste, un azul celeste que ella quizás nunca conoció del todo.

- Señora Kanna – Hikaru hizo una reverencia a su superiora.

La bella mujer miró tristemente a su futura nuera. Tenía tanta emoción, tanto sentimiento adentro de su ser, ocultos, esperando para poder salir a flor de piel. Verla a su ninfa convertida en toda una mujer le causaba un sentimiento entre tristeza pero también felicidad. Allí tenía frente a ella su más preciado tesoro. Lo último que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa señora Kanna? – le preguntó Hikaru viendo que la ninfa no respondía, a cambio solo podía ver tristeza en sus ojos. La estaba preocupando - ¿Le ocurre algo?

Kanna se salio de su trance para rápidamente enfocar su poder y comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca escuchando o vigilando. Además para asegurarse coloco un campo de energía que cubría la habitación.

- ¡Señora Kanna! ¡Por favor diga algo! – le grito Hikaru a su lado tomándola de las manos. Su silencio la tenia enferma de los nervios y angustia. Ella era su única amiga en esa prisión.

Kanna miró a Hikaru y le sonrío tristemente. Lentamente se separó de ella para tomar distancia.

- ¿Señora Kanna? – dijo bastante extrañada Hikaru. No estaba entendiendo nada.

- Es tiempo…. – dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo gigante cerca de ella.

- ¿Tiempo? - pregunto - ¿A que se refiere?

- Debes saber toda la verdad….

Y ella expulso todo su poder para poder concentrarlo en un solo objetivo. Su esencia.

- No… no – dijo Hikaru asustada después de ver la verdadera figura de esa esencia. Tapo su boca del susto.

Todo tenia que ser mentira. Todo tenia que ser un vil engaño o de su mente o de Kanna. Lo que veia no podia ser posible. ¡Imposible!

Pero era verdad. Todo era verdad. Frente a ella estaba la que creía su esencia. Aquella mujer de cortos cabellos rojizos casi brilantes con aquellos ojos azules, aquella mujer que la salvo en un pasado que había olvidado. La mirada de Kanna como de su esencia denotaba tristeza, melancolia, amargura.

- Es tiempo que sepas la verdad de tu pasado… mi querida sobrina.

Un dolor profundo le llegó como una estaca en su corazón. Dentro de él sabia que lo que seguiría seria la verdad.

* * *

- ¿En dónde estoy? – pensaba un hombre al ver que todo estaba negro, no había nadie, estaba solo. - ¿Hay alguien aquí?

- _Pronto sabrás lo que te espera… _

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿En dónde me tienes? – dijo el hombre mirando en todas las direcciones.

- _Todo a su tiempo… mi marioneta _

Y la risa de una mujer tenebrosa rebotaba por todos los lugares mientras que aquel hombre corría sin saber hacia dónde iba.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos Umi?

- A ver la única ciudad bajo el agua… Atlanta

- ¿¡Atlanta!? – gritó asombrado. Había escuchado mitos de que existiera. Una sonrisa se poso en su boca, pronto lo vería con sus propios ojos.

Umi miro de reojo al peli morado y la inundó la tristeza. Si tan solo él supiera la verdad de ese horrible reino que detestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó CLef viendo que la chica parecía triste.

- No todo es tan hermoso como podrás ver… - dijo al estar ambos viendo el contraste de variadas luces al fondo del océano – Pase lo que pase, mantén una distancia conmigo ahí dentro.

- ¿Por?

- Las Neferias son seres sumamente protectores y desconfiados, si ven que tenemos cierto vinculo te lastimaran con tal de que te alejes.

- ¿Solo por eso? – pregunto algo extrañado.

- No – negó – Ellas también son envidiosas de nosotras las ninfas. Ellas son una mezcla entre demonios y ninfas. No son agraciadas ni tienen la belleza que nos caracteriza a las ninfas. Sin embargo saben que su labor es protegernos.

- Entiendo…

- y otra cosa – le dijo sonriente – jamás desafíes o desobedezcas una orden de ellos. En Atlanta ellos tienen mas autoridad de la que te imaginas – luego tomó una pausa para ponerse seria – Allí vienen

En efecto, frente a ellos nadaban a gran velocidad tres neferias. Si bien tenían un cuerpo bien formado, su aspecto era totalmente grotesco. Sus cabellos eran verdosos, parecían algas marinas y sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso, brillante. Su cuerpo parecía tener una capa extra de escamas las cuales cubrían sus partes íntimas de los pechos, y sus colas eran como la de Umi pero tenia pedazos de conchas adheridas a las escamas de la cola. En las manos de todas había tridentes dorados, apuntando claramente a Clef.

- Soy Umi – luego miró los ojos de su amigo por unos segundos. Iba a revelar otro secreto – Primera princesa al trono del Rey Celenite.

Clef abrió lo ojos. ¿Umi una princesa? ¿Pero que hacia entonces estando en un lago? Una princesa no tendría que estar en un lugar así, menos con un humano. ¿Por qué seguía ocultándole cosas? ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de ser Umi una caja de secretos para ser una verdadera amiga, una compañera?

Umi vio de reojo la reacción de su hechicero, era de esperarse. El rostro del hombre parecía oscurecerse y sus ojos mostraban confusión. Rápidamente cambio la mirada, no debían sospechar que tenia sentimientos ocultos por él, si lo descubrían, Clef jamás volvería a salir de las profundidades de los mares.

- Princesa Umi – hablo la neferia del medio para luego mirar al hechicero – ¿él viene con usted?

- Si…. – dijo sonando desinteresada - ¿podrían dejarnos pasar? ¿O pretenden que la princesa este afuera? Si mi padre se ente…

Las neferias rápidamente les dejaron el paso libre y ambos se miraron asintiendo para nadar hacia la luminosa ciudad.

Llegaron a un gran portón dorado. Umi se dirigió a la parte mas alta de la reja, poco a poco iba tocando unas extrañas letras, las cuales brillaban de un azul brillante y cristalino al contacto con la mano.

Cuando la ultima de las letras brilló, el portón se abrió lentamente. Umi rápidamente ingresó.

_**[Tony]:**_

_**I see a silhouette (Veo una silueta)**_

_**Liquid that moves**__** (un liquido que se mueve)**_

Clef por su parte vio como la forma de la ninfa empezaba a brillar de una variedad de tonalidades. Su cuerpo volvía a ser el de la primera vez que la conoció, como una humana.

_**Skin like a pearl in the sea (La piel como una perla en el mar)**_

- ¿Clef? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no entras? – pregunto Umi tocando su cabellos.

_**I cannot resist this, her voice in the wind (No puedo resistir esto, su voz en el viento)**_

Clef entró por el portón y sintió que toda la densidad del agua ya no existía, había aire, una gran burbuja, por lo que al no tener contacto directo con el suelo, cayó pero sin problemas. Miró a la ninfa que le daba una sonrisa tierna y por que no, algo divertida por el golpe que se había dado el hechicero.

_**But is it my eyes are deceived? **__**(¿Pero es que mis ojos están engañados?)**_

- No es gracioso – contestó intentando sonar serio. Un fiasco. No le resultó.

- Yo no he dicho nada Clef – respondió defendiéndose, pero aun sonriente.

- ¿Para que te resistes? Estoy seguro que te quieres reír – dijo pareciendo ofendido.

Umi no pudo resistir más. Su cuerpo necesitaba reírse. Y así lo hizo. Su risa fue una melodía que Clef nunca había escuchado en su vida, era casi como si su risa fuera cantada, con tonos tan agradable para sus oídos, todas las notas que le gustaban. Jamás pensó ver a Umi ni escucharla tal como ahora.

_**Is it you I see? **__**(¿Es a ti a quien veo?)**_

Umi paró de reír, ya estaba a punto de sacar lágrimas, jamás se había reído con tanta intensidad. ¿Pero por que con él? No había sido cosa del otro mundo, Clef se había descuidado y había aterrizado con su trasero al tiempo que su rostro ponía un gesto indescifrable.

Si, había sido ese gesto, aquel que la había incitado a reírse. Pero no era solo eso. En parte sentía la necesidad de correr a sus brazos para ver si estaba bien.

_**[Simone]:**_

_**Lie down in my arms (acuéstate en mis brazos)**_

- ¿Vamos? – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Estas segura de que puedo entrar acá? Según sé este lugar es sagrado.

- Lo es – dijo divertida – pero no aquí. Es mas adelante. Umi le tomo la mano arrastrándolo – Aquí no hay neferias, mas adelante volverán a aparecer. Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

_**Trust what you see **__**(Confía en lo que ves)**_

- Está bien - respondió casi como inercia. La extraña actitud de la ninfa de tomarle de la mano lo había asombrado y también confundido.

_**Smooth your brow (Alisa tus cejas)**_

_**You will be with me (Estarás conmigo)**_

- ¿A donde iremos precisamente? – preguntó después de un rato mirando a la ninfa.

- Si tengo mis intuiciones correctas, deberíamos ir al templo de Ceres, si es que no está _ese_ problema.

_**To find your relief (para encontrar tu alivio)**_

- ¿Que clase de problema? – El rostro de Umi pareció ponerse triste.

- Mi padre…

Después de aquello Clef prefirió no articular palabra alguna. Se notaba que el tema de su padre le afectaba drásticamente.

- ¡UMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – luego se escucho el sonido de unas campanillas.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para escuchar la voz de una niña pequeña. Corría con las mismas vestimentas de Umi pero los colores eran diferentes, eran de un azul casi tan oscuro como las profundidades del océano.

- ¿Minagi? - preguntó Umi al ver a la pequeña niña correr hacia ellos.

Clef observó a la niña. Tenía unos cabellos mucho mas largos que los de Umi, casi arrastrándose por el suelo, sujetados por un broche al final de estos. Adelante tenia dos mechones de pelo en cada lado, adornados por unos listones rojos con pequeñas campanillas.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus cabellos y sus ropas, un azul oceánico y su flequillo hacia que se viera mucho mas linda.

- Hola Umi – dijo sonriendo con sus manos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? - la niña puso cara de confusión.

- ¿Aquí vivo no? – dijo burlona. Umi sentía como una gotita corría por su frente.

- Me refiero a que haces afuera de la fortaleza

- Ahhhhhh eso… - y luego puso un dedo en sus labios – Me escapé.

Umi dio un suspiro. Clef notaba que la mirada de Umi era diferente hacia esa niña, le tenía un cariño que quizás ella se negaba a aceptar o no quería que los demás supieran.

- Minagi - dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pequeña – Nuestro padre se enojará si no te encuentran.

- Pero…

- Anda, debes volver.

- Pero tú te volverás a ir… ¡como la otra vez! ¡No te despediste de mí!

Umi rápidamente se arrodilló y abrazó a la pequeña Minagi.

- Hermanita… - le dijo – Te prometo que esta vez si me despediré…

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Umi asintió - ¿Y también me presentaras a tu novio? ¿Me dirás a que mundo o raza pertenece?

La cara de Umi mostró cierta duda y nerviosismo por llamar a Clef "novio", pero al minuto se fue para ser tierna nuevamente.

- Te prometo eso también.

- Yuuuupi – exclamó Minagi y se fue despidiéndose con la mano y así también lo hizo Umi.

- ¿Ella es tu hermana? – preguntó finalmente el hechicero. Umi miro el suelo con una sonrisa algo triste.

- Media hermana… - Clef miró confundido. – Nuestras madres son diferentes.

- oh entiendo ¿Y tienes mas hermanas?

- También está Michiru… - aclaró – yo soy la mayor, hija de una ninfa del agua de los lagos, luego sigue Michi, hija de una ninfa del as aguas de los mares, y por ultimo esta la pequeña Minagi, hija de una ninfa de las aguas de los océanos.

- Vaya, no pensé que existieran diferencias entre ninfas del mismo elemento. ¿Pero por que cada una de una madre diferente?

- Por que mi padre Celenite tiene que tener el control de todos los lugares con agua, lagos, mares y océanos. Para ello debe tener una hija en cada uno.

- Entiendo… ¿Pero entonces que es lo que te molesta? – Umi lo miro extrañada.

- No te estoy entendiendo

_**[**__**Tony]:**_

_**Gazing at whitecaps, (Mirando los vientos blancos)**_

_**Coming so close. **__**(Viniendo tan cerca)**_

- Tu mirada, es triste cuando miras a tu hermana ¿Qué es lo que te pone así?

Umi miró los cielos que en su caso eran las aguas del océano.

- Por algún motivo me recuerda a Hikaru… - sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza – Ambas son tan puras, tan inocentes, y ambas no tienen libertad.

_**Everything's suddenly clea**__**r. (Todo está claro de repente)**_

- Me causa tanto dolor, verla todo el día encerrada, con neferias persiguiéndola, siento que no puede ser ella... – continuó. Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse – Me da rabia, dolor, el solo pensar que le puede pasar lo de Hikaru, me da miedo que ella no tenga la felicidad que se merece…

_**Numb with the aching,**__** (entumecido con el dolor)**_

_**And still I am waiting**__** ( y aún estoy esperando)**_

- Tranquila – Clef estaba realmente triste con solo ver el sufrimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos de la ninfa.

_**The **__**water is pulling me near (El agua está arrastrándome cerca)**_

- Yo estaré contigo para lo que quiera que desees hacer, para cumplirte todos tus deseos

Clef tomo lentamente la mano de la ninfa y Umi lo miro con sus ojos llorosos asombrada. Clef nunca se había mostrado así de afectuoso. Eran muy pocas las veces en que sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban.

El hechicero la miró sintiendo como los ojos azulinos de ambos se fundían en uno solo. Como si sus mentes se fusionaran, se vincularan para poder entender el deseo del otro.

_**Would you welcome **__**me? (¿Me darías la bienvenida?)**_

Umi sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, y para peor tenia la intensa mirada de Clef que la intimidaba, no por miedo, sino por lo que esa mirada creaba en ella misma. Quería que la mirar de esa manera todo el tiempo, eternamente.

[_**Simone]:**_

_**Lie down in my arms**__** (acuéstate en mis brazos)**_

Umi se acercó para luego abrazarlo. Clef se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo, podía sentir el olor de su ninfa, no era desagradable como uno podría pensar, era como sentir las brisas de los mares, de las cosas, ese olor a costas, pero tenía la dulzura de las aguas de los lagos, aquellas aguas que si se podían beber.

_**Try not to breathe**__** (trata de no respirar)**_

La ninfa de los cabellos celestes podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del hechicero, era tan cálido, se sentía tan bien allí, ella de por si tenia una piel mas fría, pero con él sentía la calidez que le faltaba. Quería olvidar todo, no pensar en nada. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de uno de los momentos mas únicos que podría tener, jamás olvidaría ese abrazo ni la paz que le hacia sentir.

_**Quiet love, you are now **__**with me (Amor tranquilo, ahora estás conmigo)**_

Ambos se miraron después de unos pocos minutos. Tenía que seguir, debían llegar al templo de Ceres para cumplir su objetivo. El destino de ambos mundos dependía de ellos, y no perderían a sus familias ni amigos. Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo al momento que se soltaban y distanciaban un poco. Era tiempo de seguir.

_**You need no words to speak**__** (no necesitas palabras para hablar)**_

Caminaron por unas planicies creadas de arena con una infinidad de algas y piedras de mágicos colores. Clef miraba todo como un bebe pero Umi no sentía absolutamente nada, si bien su cuerpo emanaba cierto olor a sal, a ella no le agradaba del todo.

- Es allí – interrumpió Umi al hechicero al ver como tocaba las variedades de algas sorprendido.

Clef miró al frente y vio un hermoso castillo, un templo en donde arriba de la inmensa puerta había la figura de una cabeza de dragón azul. Entraron lentamente. Adentro no había más que pilares. Pero al fondo se veía la imponente figura de un enorme dragón azul marino.

- Es Ceres – le contestó Umi – el Dios de los mares. Nuestra guía. El protector de la piedra Aquarme.

- Es realmente grande… se ve muy poderoso.

- Quizás – dijo Umi – Nunca nadie lo ha visto a pesar de que podemos vivir miles de años, así que nadie ha podido comprobarlo. Es mas, ni se si existe, cuando nací ya estaba acá – luego miró los ojos del dragón – Mi padre dijo que fui escogida por el gran Ceres.

- ¿Por qué lo dijo?

- Yo nací con una marca en forma de dragón en mi tobillo izquierdo. Supongo que el pensó aquello – dijo algo disgustada.

- Por lo que veo no estas muy satisfecha con aquello…

- Como fui elegida por Ceres él jamás me criticó o algo parecido, me consentía. Creía que tenia el espíritu de Ceres dentro mío, que estupidez. Y debido a ello mi padre ahora le exige el doble a mis hermanas, pero a mi nada a no ser rezar y prepararme para ser la sucesora del agua.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta de él?

- Me molesta que me vea como la elegida por Ceres y no como su hija. Además cuando pequeña jamás tuvo tiempo para mí.

- Entiendo… - Luego le acaricio el cabello.

- Umi – Dijo una voz seca y con gran intensidad en la entrada del templo.

Los ojos de Umi demostraron asombro, terror, miedo, desesperación. Dirigió su rostro detrás de ellos, donde vino la voz. Clef hizo lo mismo dejándola de acariciarla. Los ojos celestes de la ninfa se posaron en los del frio dueño de la voz.

- Pa…padre – dijo temerosa Umi.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó frio, distante. Luego miró a Clef y su rostro se lleno de odio hacia la ninfa - ¿¡Como has osado traer a un humano al templo de nuestro dios Ceres?!

- Yo padre… - Umi no sabia que decir.

- ¡Guardias! – gritó el rey Celenite. Las neferias llegaron enseguida rodeando al hechicero – Sáquenlo de este templo y mátenlo.

- ¡NO! – grito Umi delante de Clef para protegerlo – Si le haces algo también deberán hacérmelo a mi.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó su padre confundido – Umi, hazte a un lado.

- No padre – dijo decidida Umi.

- Umi… - le susurró Clef – Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

- No Clef – le contestó - Las neferias tienen mas poder del que imaginas.

- ¡Umi sale de ahí ahora! – ordenó su padre. – Ya basta, no toleraré más tus caprichos

- ¡por fin! – Gritó irónica – Siempre me dejabas hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero jamás estuviste allí para mi. ¡Tenia todo menos a mi propio padre!

- Umi… - dijo Migami aferrada a su padre. No quería que le pasara nada a su hermana. Miró a su padre – Papá basta…

_**[**__**Tony]:**_

_**For my mistakes, (Por mis errores,)**_

Clef miraba la escena. El padre de Umi con Minagi a su lado en la entrada del templo, seguido por todo un ejército de neferias seguidos de una sombra que se posó detrás del rey del océano. Y ellos… ellos estaban prácticamente rodeados. Umi había desobedecido una de las grandes leyes de su pueblo, no traer humanos.

- ¡Clef Corre! – le gritó Umi. Temía por el mas que su propia vida.

_**I am to blame.**__** (Yo soy el culpable.)**_

Podía sentir que las lanzas de las neferias se acercaban más a él. Entonces las neferias usaron sus ojos rojos. Umi ya no sentía sus extremidades. Estaba quieta como una roca. Un par de neferias la tomaron para alejarla, mientras que un grupo de ellas tomaba y paralizaba a Clef por la espalda, quitándole la posibilidad de usar su magia por su bastón caido.

Celenite se acercó al humano, sintiendo como rápidamente Umi salía del efecto del hechizo paralizador de sus guardianas.

- Acorralen a la princesa Umi - dijo seriamente – Está por salir del hechizo.

La situación era extrema. Clef estaba sujetado de las manos sintiendo las lanzas haciendo presión en diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras que Umi salía del hechizo pero las neferias impedían su paso.

_**Never believed… (Nunca creí…)**_

- ¿Cómo un humano como tú ha osado venir a las profundidades del mar irrumpiendo el templo del gran Dios Ceres? – le dijo Celenite mientras daba vueltas alrededor del viajero.

- No he venido a nada malo – contestó. Pero en ese momento recibió descargas eléctricas de las lanzas.

- No le levantes la voz a tu autoridad – dijo el rey. – Tú no eres nada mas para mi que basura.

- No lo soy, ya que usted esta hablando conmigo

- Pero que insolente… - dijo mirando con desprecio a Clef – Llévenselo a la prisión. Mañana será ejecutado – miró los ojos de sus sirvientes – pueden divertirse con él, pero lo quiero vivo, me da igual su estado, pero vivo ¿oyeron?

Las neferias asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa, hace mucho tiempo que no jugaban con presas vivas, desde que se les negó salir a la superficie. Umi estaba asustada. Podía ver como le daban cargas eléctricas y los gritos de Clef. Mientras que su padre solo caminaba en dirección contraria hacia la puerta, tranquilo.

_**That is was all meant to fall. **__**(Que todo estaba destinado a caer.)**_

Umi lo miraba, desesperada. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido. Sentía que cada descarga dada a Clef, también el dolor iba para ella. Deseaba poder hacer algo, tener algo con lo cual proteger a Clef.

_- ¿Quieres poder para salvarlo? _Le habló una voz dentro de la cabeza. Umi al principio se asusto.

_Ya no __veía ni a Clef ni a su padre ni a nadie. Estaba sola en un lugar azul… muy azul y tranquilo. Pero pudo ver en una esquina como el azul se tornaba negro dejando ver unos grandes ojos amarillos. _

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó retrocediendo un paso. _

_- responde, ¿Quieres tener el poder necesario para salvarlo?_

_-Si, quiero rescatarlo de quienes lo lastiman, no quiero perderlo, lo necesito a mi lado…_

_- ¿Pero estas consciente de la persona con la cual debes luchar?_

_- Si – afirmo – por ello necesito todo el poder que sea necesario. _

_- Yo te puedo dar el poder que necesitas ¿pero que serias capas de ofrecerme por tal asombroso poder?_

_- Yo…_

_**I'd give my life,**__** (yo daría mi vida,)**_

_- ¿Qué es lo que posees? ¿Qué es lo __más valioso que tienes?_

_Umi se quedó callada. ¿Qué era lo que mas valioso significaba para ella? No tenia nada material, y estaba segura que aquella voz tampoco buscaba algo similar. Ella tampoco tenía el conocimiento como para dárselo. _

_- yo no tengo nada que sea de tu valor – contestó la ninfa – lo único que aprecio como mi propio tesoro __es el amor de mis hermanas y de mis amigos_

_- ¿Amigos? – __Preguntó en tono dudoso – ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Por qué no están contigo para ayudarte?_

_- Porque cada uno de nosotros debe hacer una misión importante – dijo decidida – misión que no puedo fallar. _

_- ¿estás dispuesta a pelear sabiendo que puedes perder?_

_- ¡no defraudaré a mis amigos ni a la gente que amo! Ni tampoco a él…_

Umi volvió a posar la vista al frente, pero ahora sabia que contaba con el poder para hacer frente a sus miedos. Salió del control mental y estiró su mano a donde su padre.

- ¡Dragón de agua! – gritó la ninfa. Pero antes de que llegara a donde su padre la sombra que lo protegía lo cubrió. Allí apareció un tritón.

No tenia su cola pues estaban en la burbuja de oxigeno. Tenía cortos cabellos morados del mismo tono que sus ojos. Su rostro mostraba una que otra escama. Tenía un excelente físico y en sus manos había una espada.

- ¿Atacando a su padre princesa Umi? – le dijo el tritón en un tono divertido.

- Yuri – dijo seriamente Umi sin dejar de apuntar ahora al tritón. Clef miraba la escena desde lejos.

- Veo que me recuerdas querida princesa – contestó Yuri. – pero ¿a qué se debe esa falta de respeto de atacar a su majestad?

- Si él no suelta a mi amigo lucharé hasta conseguirlo – dijo decidida. Su padre la escuchaba atentamente.

_**To have you near once again. **__**(Para tenerte cerca una vez más)**_

- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres Umi? – preguntó su padre y Umi asintió – De acuerdo, pero deberás pelear con Yuri. Si él gana, el prisionero será ejecutado mañana. Si tú ganas, se podrán ir sin problemas.

- ¿Esta seguro mi rey? – Dijo Yuri volteándose a su superior - ¿Quiere que ataque a su princesa desarmada? ¿Es esa su voluntad?

- Si, esa es mi voluntad – contestó seriamente – si ella ha asumido que luchará por lograrlo, que asuma sus actos.

- No te preocupes Yuri - dijo Umi sin saber porque – estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

_**Take me **__**away, (Llévame,)**_

Enseguida la marca de su tobillo izquierdo le empezó a arder. Pero sentía que gracias a eso su poder aumentaba, sentía como aparecían corrientes de agua rodeándola. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el poder fluir en su cuerpo.

Clef y los demás miraban como lentamente el agua rodeaba a la ninfa. Pero algo llamó la atención de Clef. Detrás de ellos, la gran estatua del Dios Ceres, sentía que el mismo poder que rodeaba a Umi también estaba allí. El rey miró a donde estaba viendo el hechicero. Vio que ahora la estatua empezaba a brillar y de su hocico salía una gran bola de energía que terminó por cubrir a Umi.

_**Would you forgive me?**__**(¿Me perdonarías?)**_

Luego de un rato la bola de agua se disolvía de arriba hacia abajo dejando ver la imponente figura de la guerrera del agua.

Su rostro era serio y ya no tenía esas bellas flores azules, ahora tenía un cintillo con una pequeña gema azul. En su cuello se posaba un collar de una luna dorada. Y su armadura tenía una sola hombrera que cubría también solamente uno de sus pechos y terminaba como un corsé arriba de su ombligo de color azul marino con un grueso borde dorado todo arriba de una tela blanca. En su muñeca derecha tenía una pulsera dorada y en la izquierda un trozo de tela blanca como guante. Debajo de su ombligo llevaba una falda azul marino desgastada y con irregularidades de cortes, encima de esta llevaba una gran tela blanca que era como su cola que se meneaba con el aire producido por su transformación, y encima de la tela llevaba un cinturón en forma de "Y" en donde en el centro tenía una esfera azul. Cubriendo sus piernas estaban unas botas blancas hechas de la misma tela blanca anterior pero tenía rodilleras azules con dorado, pareciendo parte de su armadura pero la izquierda más larga. Finalmente entre sus manos estaba una fina y poderosa espada la cual su empuñadura era la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

- Estoy lista Yuri – dijo Umi mirando fijamente a su futuro enemigo.

Ninguno de los presentes articulo nada. Su padre sabía que su hija era la bendecida por el poder de Ceres, pero jamás pensó que se manifestaría de esta manera.

- ¿Es ese el poder del dios de los océanos? – dijo Yuri mirando la forma guerrera de Umi.

- Se me ha dado el poder para cumplir mis deseos – le dijo – Tengo un deber en el cual no debo fallar y haré lo que sea para lograrlo.

- ¡Entonces muéstrame la bendición del gran Dios Ceres!

- ¡Con mucho placer!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente y solo se escuchó el choque de las finas espadas. Ahora era un duelo en el cual el otro debía evitar ser tocado (**n/a**: mas comúnmente llamado esgrima xD). Los movimientos de Umi eran agraciados y los esquivaba con facilidad, pero ella no podía entrar a romper la defensa de Yuri. Por otro lado, el tritón tenía problemas al tratar de darle a Umi, ella se movía fácil y rápidamente. Si seguían así ninguno de los dos ganaría.

Yuri se cansó de ese absurdo modo de pelear y de un gran salto se alejo de Umi al momento en que extendía sus brazos.

- fuerza de los tritones… - empezó a hablar fuertemente. Umi reconoció aquello, tenia que esquivarlo.

- ¡esencia con la cual hice un pacto! ¡Invoco tu poder para poder lograr mi objetivo! ¡Escucha mi llamado!

Detrás de Umi se podía ver como se formaba la figura de su esencia. Una mujer de mediados cabellos celestes ondulados con unos más oscuros que los de su dueña. Sin embargo, aquella esencia tenia alas, alas de dragón en su espalda.

- … que mi llamado traiga a mí su poder… ¡chorro de escamas! - gritó Yuri.

Atrás del tritón aparecieron varias escamas filudas las cuales al momento en que Yuri dirigiera su brazo a Umi, estas salieron disparadas. Umi por su parte, al ver el ataque, su esencia Umiko agitó sus alas de dragón azul para quedar suspendida en el cielo del templo. Podía ver la mirada sorprendida de su rival y los demás. Miró a Clef y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a lo que el hechicero no pudo evitar sonrojarse a pesar de la delicada situación. Umi volvió a mirar al enemigo y levantó su mano.

- ¡Remolino azul! – gritó la ninfa y un remolino de agua a gran velocidad estaba en camino a Yuri. Este pudo por poco esquivarlo pero resultó lastimado en parte de sus brazos y piernas.

Umi rápidamente bajo al suelo y tomó su espada con ambas manos al frente de su pecho. Ésta empezó a brillar y se convirtió en un pequeño bastón con un orbe celeste al principio.

¡Umiko! – Gritaba – Esencia espiritual con la cual hice un pacto, revela tu verdadero poder, revela tu gran poder, esencia mía. ¡Contesta a mi plegaria!

- ¡Tú que controlas la fuerza de todos los mares! ¡Ven en mi ayuda y juntas cumplamos nuestro objetivo! – Continuó – ¡Que tu gran fuerza destruya todo aquello que interfiera en nuestro camino!

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – susurró algo preocupado Yuri, si bien él se había enfrentado a la princesa varias veces jamás usó semejante poder. Instintivamente puso su espada en posición de defensa.

- ¡Torbellino Azul! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. El ataque en sí era fuerte, ahora con los poderes de Umiko lo era más aun.

El miedo de ver aquella masa gigante de agua a gran velocidad paralizó los músculos de Yuri impidiendo que pudiese moverlos aunque él lo quisiera. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo viendo el torbellino de muchos metros de altura como se acercaba.

- ¡Yuri! – gritó el rey al mirar como su mejor guerrero, su sombra, era tragado por aquel espeluznante torbellino.

El torbellino agarró el cuerpo del tritón para subirlo por los aires rodeado de agua. El torbellino chocó con una de las gruesas paredes del templo desapareciendo y quedando solamente en confundido cuerpo inconsciente del tritón.

Las neferias rodearon rápidamente la figura de la poderosa Umi, quien a cambio mostraba una mirada desafiante. El rey Celenite se acercó al que creía su invencible guerrero.

- Padre – dijo Umi y soltó introdujo a Umiko a su cuerpo pero su ropa era la misma de combate.

Celenite tardó en mirar la voz de su hija. Vio a sus ojos, intensos y decididos. ¿Realmente era su hija? Uso rápidamente uno de sus poderes y sus ojos se volvieron blanco, iba a mirar el mundo espiritual.

Allí estaba su hija, pero en segundo plano, a quien más veía definido era la magnífica serpiente marina que rodeaba a Umi como una barrera y fue entonces, cuando la fría mirada de la serpiente hizo que el rey regresara a su propio mundo asustado.

- Liberen al humano – dijo casi sin voz y un poco titubeante. Las neferias lo escucharon y soltaron al agotado cuerpo de Clef.

Umi corrió rápidamente hacia donde Clef, a medida que se acercaba a él su ropa volvía a ser aquel vestido que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó apoyando el débil cuerpo del hechicero en sus piernas acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos lilas.

- Eres realmente fuerte – le dijo medio sonriente – creo que tendré que recordar no hacerte enojar, me darías una paliza

Umi no pudo contener una sonrisa junto con Clef. Su padre por otro lado se veía serio, demasiado serio viendo la reacción de su hija frente al humano. Un tirón de sus ropas lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Papá – dijo Migami mirando a su padre para tomarle la mano – Es hora de regresar, mama me está llamando.

- ¿Eh? Oh si si claro – dijo rápidamente. Miró a sus mujeres guerreras – Todos vayan a sus puestos, no hay nada que temer – luego miró a Yuri – que alguien lo lleve a la sala de curación.

Las neferias asintieron y enseguida trotaron a sus antiguas posiciones de vigilancia y llevando el cuerpo del tritón. Dio la última mirada a su hija, la cual seguía con un rostro lleno de felicidad.

- Siempre fuiste tú – susurró y se retiró.

Minagi sonrió feliz. Ni su hermana ni el humano habían salido lastimados. No se despidió, algo dentro de ella le decía que se volverían a ver, pronto.

- Quisiera tener el poder de sanarte – dijo algo triste la princesa. Clef sonrió y le acaricio las mejillas.

- Descuida Umi – habló calmado – Puedo caminar, algo lento, pero puedo.

Umi ayudo al hechicero a levantarse.

_- Ninfa del agua… _

- Esa voz – dijo Umi mirando rápidamente a la estatua del gran Dios Ceres

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Clef - Yo no escucho nada

- Ninfa del agua… acércate a mi - Umi inconscientemente se acercó.

- Hey Umi ¿A dónde vas? – Le dijo Clef viendo como el cuerpo de la ninfa no respondía a sus llamados. Decidió por tomarle la mana impidiendo avanzar - ¿Umi qué pasa?

Pero ella no reaccionaba, sus ojos estaban opacos, fijos en la enorme figura del Dios del mar.

- Me… me está llamando… me necesita Clef

- ¿Quién? – podía sentir como Umi trataba de zafarse de su mano.

- Él

- ¿La estatua de Ceres? - Umi lo miro asombrada, ese era el nombre que buscaba.

- Ceres…

Y una luz absorbió los cuerpos de Clef y la ninfa del agua.

* * *

Canción: White waters, Epica.


End file.
